El Legado de Anubis
by Riux
Summary: Adom y Khalid fueron dos hechizeros existentes antes de el faraon Atem. Uno de ellos quiso apoderarse del mundo con el poder de un dios antiguo y Atem hara todo lo posible para poder detenerlo... Contiene algo de AtemxAnzu.
1. Regreso el faraon

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 1: Regreso el faraon.**

Era una noche lluviosa de Sabado. Un joven de cabello tricolor iba caminando por las calles de Domino City, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba que las multiples gotas de agua le golpearan el rostro. Al joven ya se le estaba helando hasta el cabello por todo el viento que le soplaba en la cara. Sabia perfectamente donde estaba, debido a que habia visto muchas veces esas partes de la ciudad en la que habia vivido antes de su partida. La lluvia se iso mas intensa y eso iso que el joven corriera a toda velocidad hacia un punto que ya tenia fijo.

-Tengo que llegar... Tengo que averiguar que esta pasando- Se decia el joven asi mismo mientras corria.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un joven del mismo color de cabello, pero mas bajito, se encontraba sentado en el sofa de su sala mirando television, ya era muy noche y su abuelo estaba dormido, dejando a Yugi solamente acompañado de la television. Presionaba el boton del control una y otra vez en busca de algo bueno que ver en television, pero no habia ningun resultado.

-Que mal, no hay nada bueno que ver- Decia Yugi al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba de canal y cuando se dio por vencido, apago la television y dejo el control de esta a un lado de el- Aveces me gustaria que el estuviera aqui... Ya pasaron dos años... Mejor me voy a dormir.

Empezo a subir por las escaleras para poder llegar a su habitacion, pero antes de que Yugi llegara arriba, el sonido de la puerta tocandose lo detuvo, dejandolo a medio camino de las escaleras.

-Quisa fue el viento. Hay mucho esta noche- Dijo para volver a seguir su camino, pero el mismo sonido lo volvio a detener- Ok, no creo que eso sea el viento... ¿No es ya muy tarde para que alguien este tocando a la puerta?- El mismo sonido proviniente de la puerta fue su respuesta- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Yugi se acerco a la puerta, giro la perilla y al abrir un poco la puerta, todo el aire frio acompañado de unas cuantas gotitas de agua golpearon a Yugi a la cara. Cuando este abrio la puerta completamente, se volvio a encontrar con la persona que jamas creyo que volveria a ver alguna vez en su vida.

-¿¡Atem!- Dijo Yugi lleno de asombro- ¿¡En verdad eres tu!

-C-creo que si- Respondio el joven emperador, quien estaba temblando por todo el frio que hacia afuera- ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?... H-hace m-mucho frio aqui a-afuera.

-Claro... Pasa- Dijo Yugi extendiendo la mano hacia adentro, en señal de que pasara.

-Gracias- Dijo Atem mientras se adentraba a la casa.

-Toma asiento- Le dijo Yugi señalandole el sofa.

-No, Yugi, no quiero empapar tu sofa- Dijo Atem, mientras se frotaba los brazos para quitarse el frio que traia.

-Bueno, dejame traerte una toalla- Yugi corrio hacia las escaleras y unos momentos despues volvio con una toalla azul en la mano, la cual se la dio a Atem y este empezo a frotarse la toalla en la cabeza- Atem... ¿como es que...?

-¿Como es que regrese?- Le acompleto el joven empearador. Yugi asintio- La verdad, Yugi... no lo se... Yo estaba dormido en el palacio y derepente la lluvia me desperto y me di cuenta de que habia regresado... No se que fue lo que paso.

-Wow, pense que jamas te volveriamos a ver y ahora regraste. Es... es fabuloso y muy misterioso al mismo tiempo- Le dijo Yugi, quien no sabia como reaccionar ante la llegada del faraon.

-Yo tambien me pregunto como fue que paso- Dijo para despues tomarse su brazo, para despues hacer un quejido.

-¿Que te paso?- Pregunto Yugi al ver que Atem se habia quejado.

-¿Ya te conte que desperte en una calle y un auto casi me mata?- Dijo el joven emperador, dejando a Yugi con la boca abierta- Pues asi fue.

-Atem, no sabes como te hemos extrañado... No podemos ir a un museo sin acordarnos de ti- Le dijo Yugi, quien estaba muy alegre de volver a ver al faraon.

-Tambien los eh extrañado mucho a todos- Dijo Atem.

-¡Valla! No quiero imaginar las caras que pondran los demas cuando sepan que estas aqui- Dijo Yugi muy alegre.

-Sin duda me derribaran al piso en un abrazo- Dijo Atem, haciendo que Yugi se solara a carcajadas- ¿Que mas te puedo decir? Es la verdad.

-Si... te entiendo- Dijo Yugi en medio de un bosteso- Oye, Atem, ¿no tienes sueño?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, el golpe de ese auto fue muy fuerte... Creo que tambien deberia irme a dormir- Dijo el faraon mientras se recostaba en el sofa.

-Espera, no duermas en el sofa. Hay mucho espacio en mi habitacion donde te acomodes- Le dijo Yugi.

-Aqui estoy bien, Yugi... Buenas noches- Dijo Atem sin acerle caso a Yugi.

-Bueno, si insistes... Hasta mañana, Atem - Se despidio Yugi, para despues apagar la luz de la sala dejando dormir.

Aun no podia creer que en verdad, Atem hubiera regresado.

El sol empezaba a salir, Atem ya se se encontraba levantado y estaba recargado en la ventana, mirando los destellos del sol apunto de salir, debido a que se levantaba muy temprano solo para ver el amenecer. Oyo unos pasos por las escaleras, penso que era Yugi y al darse vuelta no se encontro con el, se encontro con su abuelo, quien se le quedo viendo asombrado.

-Buenos dias, señor Moto- Saludo Atem amablemente.

-Faraon, ¿enserio es usted?- Dijo el abuelo de Yugi acercandose a Atem.

-Al parecer regrese de una manera inesperada. Pero si, si soy yo- Dijo el joven emperador alejandose un poco de la pared.

-Es una gran noticia que este aqui, faraon- Dijo el abuelo, extrechando la mano de Atem.

-Porfavor digame Atem, señor Moto. Son mis amigos y en este momento no estoy en algun trono o algo parecido- Dijo Atem soltandose del saludo del abuelo.

-Lo que usted diga- Dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

Unos cuantos momentos despues, Yugi bajo a la sala a desayunar y se quedo en medio de las escaleras al ver que su abuelo y Atem charlaban sentados en el sofa, eso le decia que no habria ningun problema con que Atem se quedara a vivir con ellos.

-Buenos dias, abuelo. Buenos dias, Atem- Saludo Yugi sonrientemente.

-Yugi, ¿porque no me dijiste que Atem habia regresado?- Le pregunto su abuelo.

-Lo siento, abuelo, esque estabas dormido y no queria despertarte- Dijo el joven de cabello tricolor.

-Con una noticia como esta podrias despertarme hasta con un altavoz- Le dijo el abuelo.

-Señor Moto, aprecio mucho que me reciba en su casa... Pero no creo que mi llegada sea tan importante para interrumpir su sueño- Dijo Atem cordialmente.

-Lo lamento, Atem, es solo que todos te hemos extrañado mucho- Dijo el abuelo de Yugi.

-Y agradesco que lo haigan echo- Dijo el joven emperador.

-Abuelo, ¿que hay de desayunar? Me muero de hambre- Dijo el pequeño Yugi recargandose por detras del sofa.

-Aun no preparo el desayuno, Yugi ¿Crees poder soportar?- Le dijo su abuelo.

-Tratare- Respondio, haciendo que a Atem se le formara una sonrisa no muy notable.

-Enseguida podremos comer- Anuncio el abuelo de Yugi levantandose del sofa, para despues dirigirse a la cocina.

-Yugi- Le llamo Atem- Me quede pensando en la noche y creo que yo deberia hacerme pasar como tu hermano, tu primo o algun pariente de tu familia si es que me quedare aqui- Le dijo el faraon.

-Creo que tienes razon... Tal vez hasta necesites ir a la escuela conmigo- Le dijo Yugi.

-Eso no te lo aseguro. Puedo ir por ti, pero no me quedare a estudiar- Ante eso, Yugi volvio a reirse por el comentario de Atem- Lo digo enserio, eh.

-Bien, ¿pero que se supone que haras cuando no este?

-Puedo ayudarle a tu abuelo o puedo salir a distraerme un rato a la calle- Respondio el joven emperador.

-Muy bien, como quieras... Atem, ¿que te parece si le damos una sorpresa a los chicos?- Propuso Yugi.

-¿Que quieres decir con sorpresa?

-Me refiero a que les mostremos que has regresado. Imaginate las caras de alegria que pondran cuando sepan que nuestro amigo alfin a regresado- Dijo Yugi con mucha alegria.

-Seria genial, pero aun me falta averiguar porque estoy aqui. Porque regrese.

-Podemos averiguar eso en otro momento. Lo importante aqui es que estas con nosotros otra vez.

-En eso tienes razon.

-¡El desayuno esta listo!- Anuncio el abuelo de Yugi desde la cocina.

-¡Que bien!- Exclamo Yugi corriendo a la cocina- Vamos, Atem.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofa y caminaba hacia la cocina.

El desayuno paso tranquilo, aunque algunas veces el abuelo de Yugi le hacia algunas preguntas a Atem y este las respondia todas, exepto la primera que fue porque habia regresado. Esa la tendria que responder un largo tiempo despues.

La tarde habia llegado, Yugi le habia avisado a su abuelo que saldria con Atem al parque para encontrarse con sus amigos, a quienes les habia llamado hace unos cuantos minutos por telefono para que todos se reunieran en el parque.

Atem aun seguia pensativo sobre su regreso. Lo unico que recordaba era que habia despertado tirado en la calle, vestido con la misma ropa que traia ese dia, que consistia en una camisa roja, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis blancos, adornados con unas cuantas lineas negras y el Rompecabezas del Milenio colgando en su cuello, el cual no debia de perder por nada; el joven emperador tenia mil preguntas en la cabeza, que no serian respondidas hasta que alguien llegara "milagrosamente" y le dijera porque estaba aqui.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Yugi vio a lo lejos a Joey, Tea y a Tristan. Ahi fue donde le dijo a Atem que se escondiera en algun lugar, este le iso caso a Yugi y se escondio arriba de un arbol, el cual escalo sin mucha dificultad.

-Hola, Yugi- Saludo Joey- ¿Para que querias vernos?

-Ya les dije que es una sorpresa- Les dijo el pequeño mostrandoles una sonrisa.

-¿Que clase de sorpresa, Yugi?- Le pregunto Tea.

-Una que les encantara- Les dijo Yugi, sonrientemente.

-¡Boletos para el cine!- Trato de adivinar Tristan.

-No, Tristan- Dijo Yugi.

-¡Un viaje en crucero!- Volvio a tratar de adivinar el castaño.

-Es mil veces mejor que un viaje en crucero.

-¿Que puede ser mejor que un viaje gratis en crucero?- Pregunto Tristan dandose por vencido.

-Siganme y lo sabran- Les dijo Yugi empezando a caminar hacia unos arboles.

-¿Que quedra enseñarnos?- Le pregunto Joey a Tea.

-Ya no seria sorpresa si lo dijera, ¿no?- Le dijo Tea.

-Aqui es- Anuncio Yugi deteniendose al frente de un arbol.

-Viejo, eso es un arbol- Dijo Tristan mirando dudosamente al arbol.

-¿Nuestra sorpresa es un arbol?- Pregunto Joey tambien mirando el arbol al igual que Tristan.

-Esperen... ¡Ya puedes bajar!- Grito Yugi hacia arriba del arbol y de arriba de este salio Atem, quien pudo aterrisar suavemente en el piso.

-Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos- Saludo el faraon acercandose a los demas.

-¿Atem?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo- ¡Atem!- Gritaron y despues tiraron a Atem al piso en un gran abrazo, como el ya lo tenia previsto.

-Te dije que me derribarian, Yugi- Le dijo Atem desde el suelo.

-Oye, te extrañaban. Es normal que esto pase- Dijo Yugi y en ese momento todos se levantaron y le ayudaron al faraon a levantarse.

-Que bueno que estas devuelta, faraon- Dijo Tea, quien al igual que los demas, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¡Creimos que nunca te volveriamos a ver, y aqui estas!- Dijo Tristas volviendo a abrazar al faraon.

-Tambien los extrañe mucho. Digo, la vida como gobernante no es nada facil.

-Viejo, ¿como regresaste?- Dijo Joey limpiandose las lagrimas de alegria que se le habian salido.

-Es lo que me falta resolver, Joey. No se porque estoy aqui, nisiquiera se como es que llegue.

-Al menos estas bien- Le dijo Tea, quien ya se habia secado las lagrimas.

-No del todo, un auto casi me mata cuando desperte en la calle.

-Dinos, Atem, ¿has tenido la presencia de que las sombras volveran a atacar?- Dijo Yugi.

-La verdad, Yugi... si. Creo que por eso estoy aqui. Alguien me trajo al presente para que volviera a salvar al mundo del Reino de las Sombras... Lo unico que me falta descubrir es quien y porque.

-Podriamos averiguar eso con la ayuda de Ishizu- Propuso Tea.

-¿Aun trabaja en el museo?- Pregunto Atem.

-Si, algunas veces la vemos por ahi- Comento Joey.

-¿Quieres averiguar porque estas aqui, verdad?- Le pregunto Tea.

-Exacto, Tea. No me pude haber dormido y despues despertar en medio de una calle de Domino.

-Tienes razon, esto te lo puede explicar Ishizu- Dijo Yugi.

-¡Muy bien! Siguiente para: el Museo de Domino- Dijo Tristan empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba el museo.

-Esperen, esperen- Dijo Joey haciendo que Tristan y los demas se detuvieran y voltearan a mirarlo- ¿No podemos hacer una parada para comer?

-¡NO!- Gritaron Tea y Tristan al mismo tiempo.

-Al parecer, nadie a cambiado- Comento Atem, mirando a Yugi.

-No, todo a seguido en su lugar desde que te fuiste- Le dijo Yugi.

-¿Sabes? Yo tambien pense que jamas los volveria a ver. Pero lo unico que me preocupa ahora, es la razon de porque estoy aqui... Algo malo debe de estar sucediendo y creo que tengo que averiguar que es.

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Exelente? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Malo? ¿Pesimo? ¿No vuelvas a tocar el Word en toda tu vida? ¡Diganme algo!... Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de El Legado de Anubis, mi nuevo fanfic. Esta un poquito corto este capitulo, pero espero que les haiga gustado porque proximamente tendre la continuacion. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡No olviden dejarme Review!**


	2. Descubrimiento

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 2: Descubrimiento.**

Caminaban todos juntos en direccion al Museo de Domino, el cual estaba algo lejos del parque, pero eso no le inpediria a Atem averiguar la razon por la que estaba ahi. No tenia nada de logico haberse dormido y despertar en medio de una calle mientras la lluvia lo mojaba todo, asi que debia de estar sucediendo algo muy malo para volver a pedir su ayuda. Pero por otro lado, daba gracias por volver a ver a sus amigos otra vez, y esta vez no tenia que depender del cuerpo de Yugi para poder convivir con ellos.

El camino fue algo agotador, pero alfin pudieron llegar al museo. Atem tenia varias preguntas por hacerle a Ishizu, no era muy probable que se las respondiera todas, pero con unas cuantas le bastaba.

Cuando entraron al museo, casi no habian personas y casi todo estaba solo. Atem vio un guardia cerca de donde estaban ellos y decidio preguntarle sobre Ishizu.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe donde esta la señorita Ishizu?- Dijo el faraon de Egipto.

-¿Ishizu?- Pregunto el guardia y Atem asintio- Creo que puede buscarla en su oficina, joven.

-No sera necesario, Josh- Dijo una voz muy conocida para todos.

-¡Ishizu!- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, exepto el guardia.

-Señorita Ishizu, que bien que esta aqui. Justamente el joven queria verla- Informo el guardia señalando a Atem.

Al verlo, Ishizu se quedo con los ojos abiertos del asombro, pero despues su mirada volvio a una normal.

-Josh, conduce a los jovenes a la exibicion de Egipto. Tengo varias cosas de que hablar con ellos- Dijo Ishzu para despues retirarse.

-Siganme por aqui- Indico el Guardia comenzando a caminar.

Atem y los demas lo siguieron por detras. Cuando llegaron a la exbicion de Egipto, el guardia se retiro sin decir nada mas. Todos se quedaron algo confundidos cuando oyeron que a Ishizu decirle al guardia que los guiara a la exibicion de Egipto, pero Ishizu tendria que saber porque mandarlos exactamente ahi.

Unos pocos minutos despues, Ishizu llego al lugar donde estaban ellos y puso una sonrisa al ver al faraon, quien tenia millones de preguntas rodando en su cabeza.

-Quieres saber porque estas aqui, ¿sierto?- Dijo Ishizu.

-Si- Respondio el joven emperador- Mira, te parecera algo loco, pero ayer en la noche me fui a dormir y al despertar, estaba en medio de una calle empapandome con la lluvia, pero no se porque regrese. Crei que podrias ayudarme.

-Yo lo traje devuelta, faraon- Le dijo Ishizu, dejando a Atem asombrado.

-Pero... ¿porque?- Pregunto Atem.

-Lamento no haberle dicho antes, pero un nuevo mal esta apunto de amenazar al mundo otra vez.

-¿Que clase de mal, Ishizu?- Pregunto Yugi.

-Uno muy antiguo. Anterior a usted, faraon- Informo la poseedora del Collar del Milenio.

-¿Podrias contarnos de que mal se trata?- Pregunto Atem, quien queria saber a que se iban a enfrentar.

-Siganme porfavor- Dijo Ishizu empezando a caminar hacia adelante.

Los demas la siguieron y todo el camino, Atem estuvo pensando en que podria ser ese nuevo mal al que se iban a enfrentar; ya tenia una de sus muchas preguntas respondidas, ahora solo necesitaba saber cual era la nueva amenaza para la humanidad.

Cuando llegaron a donde Ishizu tenia planeado llevarlos, quedaron parados al frente de una gigantesca estatua de oro del dios Anubis. El faraon recordaba muy bien a ese dios, sus sacerdotes le habian hablado de el y los otros dioses cuando apenas era un niño y su padre aun tenia vida, lo que le recordo un poco a su infancia. Pero la pregunta era, ¿que tenia que ver la estatua de un dios con este problema?

-Seguramente conoce a este dios, ¿verdad, faraon?- Dijo Ishizu.

-Como no acordarme. Los sacerdotes del palacio me decian que el era el que decidiria mi juicio cuando pasara al otro mundo- Dijo Atem, quien no le quito la vista a la estatua del hombre-animal que estaba al frente de el.

-¿Y conoce su historia?- Le volvio a preguntar Ishizu.

-Se que el es el dios Egipcio de los muertos y guiaba al difunto a la Necropolis para decidir si podria pasar a la otra vida- Respondio el joven emperador.

-¿Sabes si tuvo algun desendiente?- Volvio a preguntar Ishizu.

-Los textos antiguos dicen que no, pero los de las piramides dicen que tuvo una hija llamada Qebehut, que era quien purificaba al difunto- Respondio Atem.

-¿Solo a ella? ¿No sabes si tuvo otro desendiente?- Pregunto Ishizu, quien miraba al faraon fiamente.

-Ishizu, ¿a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?- Pregunto Yugi por curiosidad.

-Queria saber si el faraon conocia la otra historia de Anubis, pero ahora veo que no es asi.

-¿A que te refieres, Ishizu?- Pregunto Joey, que no entendia para nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-Me refiero, a que los Textos de las Piramides estan mal. Anubis no solo tuvo una hija- Informo, dejando algo confuso a Atem.

-No entiendo ¿Como que Anubis tuvo otro desendiente?- Dijo el faraon, quien estaba confundido.

-Si, faron. Mire, es una historia muy antigua de hace ocho mil años ¿Quiere escucharla?

-Lo que sea para sacarme esta confucion- Dijo Atem.

-Bien. Se cuenta que hace ocho mil años, el dios Anubis salio al mundo de los vivos para ver como era la humanidad. Pero sus planes se desviaron cuando encontro a una hermosa mujer acarreando agua en las orillas del Nilo. Cuando ella vio al dios de los muertos, dejo caer el cantaro al piso y este se rompio en muchos pedazos; aquella mujer le tenia miedo al señor de la Necropolis, pero Anubis le dijo que no le tuviera miedo. Entonces ella se enamoro de la deidad y nueve meses despues, dio aluz a un hechizero de nombre Khalid, pero ella murio en el parto y Anubis no sabia que hacer con su hijo y se lo confio al dios de la resurrecion, Osiris. Pero Osiris no queria recibir al hijo de Anubis y el dios no tuvo otra opcion mas que confiarselo a una familia de hechizeros que vivian cerca del palacio. Esta familia tenia un hijo de la misma edad que el hijo de Anubis y, por respetar al gran dios de los muertos, le dijeron que su hijo creceria con ellos y aprenderia a usar la magia para el bien... y Anubis acepto.

-¿Y que paso despues?- Pregunto Tristan, a quien le habia interesado la historia.

-La familia de hechizeros crio a Khalid junto con su otro hijo, Adom. Ambos crecieron sabiendo el arte de la hechiceria y tanto Khalid como Adom, se creian ser hermanos. Pero un dia, el dios Anubis volvio a subir al mundo de los vivos para encontrarse con su hijo, que no veia desde hace treinta y tres largos años.

-No me digas. Regreso con Anubis- Interrumpio el rubio, quien estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Temo que no- Continuo Ishizu- Cuando Khalid se entero de la muerte de su madre, una parte oscura de el se libero y le mintio a su padre, pidiendole poder para acabar con todos los que hacian daño en Egipto. El gran dios de los muertos no se reuso y le dio el poder que Khalid queria, otorgandole un baston con una cabeza una cabeza de Anubis echa de oro, al cual bautiso con el hombre de El Baston de Anubis. Cuando Anubis regreso al mundo de los muertos, Khalid empezo a causar desastres en todo Egipto y Adom, que era su hermano adoptivo, pidio la ayuda de los sacerdotes del palacio para detener a Khalid y ellos aceptaron. Mas adelante, Khalid y Adom tuvieron una batalla titanica en el desierto de Egipto, ahi Adom pudo conjurar un encantamiento y dejo inconsiente a Khalid. Adom le dijo a los sacerdotes del palacio que isieran un tunel en esa parte y ellos lograron hacerlo con magia. Despues, Adom llego con una gigantesca roca cuadrada, la cual puso al final del tunel que habian echo los sacerdotes del palacio. Adom ordeno que encerraran a Khalid en esa roca, la cual recibio el nombre de la Roca de Anubis, pero antes de que encerraran al hechizero, Adom le quito el baston otorgado por su padre y una vez que Khalid fue encerrado en la Roca de Anubis, su hermano ordeno que eliminaran todo rastro del tunel. Pero antes de que el tunel fuera destruido, uno de los sacerdotes llamado Lukman escribio la historia de la gran batalla de Khalid y Adom en los muros del tunel.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Que fue lo que paso con Adom?- Pregunto Tea, quien se habia interesado mucho con esa historia.

-Adom pidio que los sacerdotes lo encerraran en un sarcofago junto con el Baston de Anubis, debajo de lo que ahora es la Piramide de Giza, para que el baston no callera denuevo en las manos equivocadas. Adom se sacrifico para salvar al mundo y tres mil años despues, usted subio al trono, faraon. Pero los sacerdotes que ayudaron a Adom a encerrar a Khalid dieron la orden de que estuviera proibido que tanto el faraon, como el pueblo de Egipto, no supiera la verdadera historia del dios Anubis.

-¿Khalid es el nuevo mal del que nos estas hablando?- Pregunto el faraon de Egipto.

-Asi es- Respondio Ishizu.

-Bien. ¿Y donde esta ese tal Khalid para volver a darle una paliza?- Dijo Joey energeticamente.

-Khalid todavia esta encerrado en la Roca de Anubis, pero tengo el mal presentimiento que su poder se volvera a desatar... Faraon, usted tiene que entender que el poder de Khalid es mucho mas fuerte que el poder del Reino de las Sombras, por lo que le recomiendo que se prepare- Indico Ishizu.

-Mas fuerte que el Reino de las Sombras... Entonces no sera nada facil derrotarlo- Comento Atem, quien aun estaba pensativo-... Ishizu, ¿cuando podremos viajar a Egipto?

-En cinco dias, faraon. Pero temo que tendremos que esperar a alguien antes de eso- Dijo la poseedora del Collar del Milenio.

-¿Quien es ese alguien?- Pregunto Tristan, metiendose en la conversacion.

-Tu siempre metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman- Le dijo Joey haciendo enojar a Tristan.

-¿¡Que dijiste cerebro de pajaro!- Dijo el castaño poniendose enfrente de Joey.

-Lo que oiste cabeza de punta- Insulto el rubio y despues empezo una batalla entre Joey y Tristan.

-Insisto, no han cambiado en nada- Comento el faraon al ver la pelea entre sus dos amigos.

-Hasta ahora lo notas- Dijeron Yugi y Tea al mismo tiempo.

-Ishizu, ¿quien es la persona que tenemos que esperar?- Pregunto Atem.

-No lo se, faraon. No me dijo su nombre.

-¿Ya lo conoces?

-No. Pero hace tres dias tuve un sueño en el que se me decia que alguien nos ayudaria a detener a Khalid. Al principio crei que eras tu, pero despues me dieron el mensaje de que la persona que nos ayudaria era el hijo del sol. Pero de igual modo decidi que nos ayudaras.

-...¿El hijo del sol?... ¿Que quedra decir eso?- Pregunto Tea.

-Oye, Atem- Le llamo Yugi- ¿Como se llamaba tu dios del sol?

-Los egipcios le deciamos Ra a nuestra deidad mayor, ¿porque?- Respondio el joven emperador.

-Esque estoy empezando a creer que el "hijo del sol" es el hijo de Ra- Dijo Yugi.

-Tiene sentido, Yugi- Dijo Ishizu- Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que el llegue.

-¿No te dijo cuando llegaria?- Pregunto Atem.

-Saldremos del pais en cinco dias, asumo que el deberia de llegar en dos o tres dias- Dijo Ishizu.

-¿Y si no llega?- Pregunto la ojiazul que estaba al lado de Yugi.

-Tendremos que partir sin el- Respondio Ishizu, dandole a entender a todos que ese viaje era de mucha importancia y no deberian de perder el tiempo esperando a alguien.

Despues de todo esto, Yugi y los demas se despidieron de Ishizu para despues salir del museo. Al salir del museo, Atem aun seguia muy pensativo respecto a la historia de Khalid y Adom ¿Seria sierto que Khalid fue el hijo de Anubis y que Adom esta enterrado debajo de la piramide de Giza? Eso era algo que podrian resolver dentro de cinco dias, pero lo unico que le hacia dudar mas era "el hijo del sol". Pensaba que ese sujeto podria ser alguien normal que vendria a ayudarlos por obra del destino, pero a la vez pensaba en lo que Yugi habia dicho ¿Que tal si era el hijo de Ra? Era muy sierto que Ra era su dios supremo y lo veneraba mucho cuando estaba en el Antiguo Egipto, ¿pero recibir al hijo de ese dios?... Eso seria como ver a una celebridad. Lo malo era que no sabia que actitud tenia. Seguramente una educada y cordial como la podria tener todo dios, pero no lo sabria hasta verlo en persona.

-¿Que tanto piensas, Atem?- Le pregunto Tea, quien lo veia demasiado pensativo.

-Me estaba preguntando como seria ese tal "hijo del sol"- Respondio el faraon viendo como sus pies se movian al mismo tiempo en que hablaba.

-Tal vez sea alguien que este de nuestro lado. Ishizu dijo que vendria a ayudarnos con esto del nuevo mal- Dijo la castaña mostrandole una sonrisa al oven emperador.

-Es muy probable- Dijo Atem- Pero tambien puede ser algun tramposo que nos guiara a la perdicion una vez que estemos en Egipto.

-¡Vamos, Atem! No seas tan pesimista- Le dijo la castaña- No recuerdo la ultima vez que hablaste asi.

-Creo que mis años como faraon en Egipto me han afectado un poco.

-Yo diria demasiado- Dijo Tea.

-No, tampoco exageres, Tea- Le dijo Atem, algo indignado.

-Lo siento, es solo que te extrañaba y quiero aprovechar el tiempo que estes con nosotros.

-Eso es muy sierto ¿Que tal si al acabar con Khalid tengo que regresar al mundo antiguo?... ¿Te digo algo, Tea?... Sinceramente... no quiero regresar al Antiguo Egipto- Dijo Atem mientras dirigia su vista al cielo.

-A nosotros tambien nos gustaria que te quedaras... En especial yo- Eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro.

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto el joven emperador desviando su mirada a Tea.

-¿Yo?... Yo no dije nada, Atem- Mintio la castaña, tratando de que el no sospechara nada.

-Crei haberte escuchado hablar- Dijo Atem.

-Tu imaginacion, tal vez.

-Hmp... Creo que si- Dijo para voltear su mirada al cielo otra vez.

_-Esa estuvo cerca- Penso Tea._

_-Podria Jurar haberle escuchado decir algo- Penso Atem._

Estuvieron caminando el resto del dia por todo Domino, querian aprovechar cada minuto de ese Domingo antes de que entraran a la escuela. Atem le habia dejado claro a Yugi que no estudiaria con el, pero los demas tambien comenzaron a insistirle, volviendolo casi loco hasta que Atem porfin acepto y ante eso, todos se abalanzaron contra el y le dieron un abrazo que casi lo ahogó.

Para Yugi seria genial tener al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y eso lo llenaba de alegria, ya que el no conocio a su verdadera familia y vivio toda su vida con su abuelo, quien lo crio como a un hijo propio. El problema seria que todos le preguntarian donde habia estado Atem en todo este tiempo. Otro problema seria el nombre de Atem, el no podria ser reconocido con un nombre de hace cinco mil años, asi que seria mejor que lo llamara Yami, que era como lo conocia antes de averiguar su verdadero nombre.

La noche habia llegado y ya todos necesitaban irse a sus casas, asi que todos se separaron y tomaron el rumbo que los dirigia a sus hogares. Una vez que Atem y Yugi llegaron a la casa-tienda, Yugi comenzo a darle una pequeña explicacion a Atem de como deberia comportarse en la escuela y que deberia hacer si lo llegaban a molestar, ahi fue donde Yugi le dijo que corriera a todo lo que pudiera, pero Atem dijo que el podria defenderse solo. Asi estuvieron hablando sobre tareas, Matematicas, Algebra, Historia y otras materias de las cuales Atem tendria que aprender algo. El joven emperador se sorprendio al saber que la educacion fuera un poco mas facil en esta era, ya que cuando el era niño, los sacerdotes del palacio fueron los encargados de su educacion y no era nada facil ser educado en el Antiguo Egipto, nisiquiera para los faraones.

Esa misma noche, Yugi le insistio al faraon que por lo menos durmiera en el piso de su habitacion, pero Atem decidio volver a dormir en el sofa de la sala esa noche. Una vez que el sueño domino a todos en la casa, Atem se encontraba revoloteandose en el sofa de la sala; parecia estar teniendo algun tipo de mal sueño.

_Atem se encontraba parado en medio de toda una multitud que corria aterrorisada para todos lados, algunos gritaban los nombres de algunos de sus familiares y el no entendia que pasaba. Miro por todos los alrededores y a lo lejos pudo divisar a la Piramide de Giza, quel tenia la punta destruida y grandes crateres en las paredes, eso le dio a entender que estaba en Egipto, pero no entendia porque la piramide estaba asi ni porque todos corrian tan aterrorisados._

_De un momento a otro, la escena cambio. Ahora se encontraba parado en medio de un mercado con todos los puestos ardiendo en llamas y algunas personas tiradas en el piso con charcos de sangre por debajo. A lo lejos pudo ver a Yugi y a los demas, quienes estaban reunidos alrededor de algo. Corrio hacia donde ellos estaban y trato de tocar a Yugi, pero su mano lo traspaso; en ese momento pudo notar que tanto Yugi como los demas estaban llorando, pero no entendia porque. Desvio la mirada hacia lo que fuera que todos estaban viendo y se encontro consigo mismo, tirado en el piso con una gran mancha de sangre en su pecho y ahi se dio cuenta de la razon por la cual todos estaban llorando; el estaba muerto._

_-¡Tus ultimas palabras, faraon!_

_Se dio vuelta para ver quien habia gritado y al momento se encontro con una gran bola de fuego que iba en su direccion._

En ese instante, Atem desperto exaltado y con la respiracion muy agitada. Ya habia amanecido y Yugi ya estaba listo para la escuela, el no podria ir esa semana ya que no tenia uniforme, ni libros y nisiquiera una simple mochila, asi que solo se aseguraria de llevar y traer a Yugi de la escuela. El sueño que habia tenido le habia causado un gran susto, por un momento creyo que verdaderamente habia muerto, pero todavia estaba vivo; solo habia sido un sueño.

-¡Atem, ya despierta!- Le grito Yugi desde la puerta- ¿Me llevaras a la escuela si o no?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Ya voy, Yugi- Dijo Atem levantandose rapidamente del sofa.

-Al fin, podria apostar que ya no ibas a despertar- Dijo Yugi- ¡Abuelito, ya me voy!

-¡Cuidate, Yugi!- Le grito el abuelo desde la cocina.

-Vamonos- Dijo Atem empezando a caminar.

-Oye, ¿cuando tienes planeado inscribirte?- Pregunto Yugi.

-No lo se, Yugi, recuerda que viajaremos a Egipto en cinco dias. No estoy seguro de poder quedarme por siempre.

-...¿Y que tal si no regresas?- Propuso el tricolor.

-Seria como defraudar a todo el mundo- Respondio Atem.

-Bueno, tienes razon, el cargo de faraon es muy pesado e importante. Pero de igual manera nos gustaria que te quedaras.

-A mi tambien me gustaria- Susurro el faraon.

Cuando llegaron a la Secundaria Domino, Yugi se despidio de Atem y este se fue sin decir nada mas. Yugi fue interrogado por muchos al ver que Atem lo habia traido. Le isieron preguntas como: ¿es tu hermano? ¿Como se llama? ¿Porque nunca lo habiamos visto? ¿Tiene novia? Yugi solo les respondio la pregunta de como se llamaba y les contesto que su nombre era Yami y que si, si era su hermano.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el segundo capitulo de El Legado de Anubis, espero que les guste. Muy pronto tendre el siguiente capitulo. ¿Que les parecio la historia de Khalid y Adom? Emocionante, ¿no? Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior. Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics y me dejan un review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de El Legado de Anubis. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	3. Articulo Robado

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 3: Articulo Robado.**

Atem caminaba por las calles de Domino pensando en la historia que Ishizu habia contado y el sueño tan extraño y aterrador que habia tenido anoche. Una y otra vez se repetia, quien lo habia matado y le habia lanzado la bola de fuego en aquel sueño; la respuesta a eso seria un poco dficil de resolver, pero eso no le importaba. Lo unico que queria saber era como detener al tal Khalid del que Ishizu les habia hablado a el y a los demas, debido a que todo podria causar la perdicion de la humanidad y el mundo si llegaban a dar un solo paso en falso. Le preocupaba que el sueño que habia tenido se isiera realidad, Atem no podia morir y dejar a los demas en una batalla contra Khalid, que seguramente no seria para nada segura, mucho menos si se trataba de el hijo de Anubis, el señor de la muerte.

Llego al parque y se sento en la rama de un arbol, el cual escalo sin dificultad alguna ya que siempre habia echo eso en el jardin del palacio; ademas, necesitaba algo de paz. Recargo la cabeza en el tronco del arbol y despues empezo a mirar las hojas que decoraban a todo el arbol, ¿cuantas habia?, no lo sabia. Atem aun podia verse tirado en el piso, con esa gran mancha de sangre en su pecho y a todos los que mas queria a su alrededor, mientras lloraban por, seguramente, su muerte. Aquel pensamiento lo lleno de tristesa. Solo pensar en que moriria tratando de rescatar a uno de sus amigos y en especial a ella, lo llenaba de miles de pensamientos para nada bonitos.

Se quedo ahi un rato, pensando en algun modo de como poder destruir a Khalid, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tu eres Atem?- Pregunto una voz debajo de el.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- Respondio Atem mirando desde la rama a la persona que le habia llamado.

-Yo soy Josh, el guardia del museo. Seguro te acuerdas de mi- Le dijo el hombre.

-A si, ya me acorde- Dijo y despues bajo de la rama de un brinco- ¿Que es lo que quiere?

-La señorita Ishizu me pidio que te entregara esto- Dijo Josh mientras sacaba un sobre amarillo de la bolsa de su pantalon, entregandoselo a Atem.

-¿Que hay adentro?- Pregunto el joven emperador.

-No lo se. Ishizu solo me dijo que te lo entregara a ti, no me dijo que o para que era- Le dijo Josh.

-Bueno, gracias- Dijo Atem sin entender porque Ishizu le habia mandado un sobre amarillo.

-Para servirte- Al decir eso, Josh dio media vuelta y despues se perdio entre toda la multitud que habia en el parque.

-¿Porque Ishizu me mando un sobre?- Se pregunto mientras empezaba a abrir el sobre.

Cuando lo habrio, vio que habia dinero en su contenido y se sorprendio ¿Porque Ishizu le abria mandado dinero a el? Habia una pequeña nota adentro, la cual decia:

_Faraon._

_Tal vez no entiendas porque te mande esto, pero me di cuenta de que no puedes andar con la misma ropa todos los dias, asi que te mando esto para que al menos te compres unos pantalones. No tuve molestia en hacerlo, asi que no hay nada de que me agradescas._

_Recuerda que tienes que prepararte para el viaje a Egipto._

_Ishizu._

_Posdata: Cuida bien el Rompecabezas del Milenio._

-¿Me mando dinero solo para que comprara unos pantalones?- Se pregunto Atem- Bueno, tiene razon, no puedo andar todos los dias con la misma ropa. Mejor aprovecho... ¿Pero porque quiere que cuide mejor al Rompcabezas del Milenio?- Dijo mirando la piramide dorada que le colgaba en el cuello- Bien, luego me preocupare.

Convencido de que tenia que comprar un atuendo, Atem llego a una tienda de ropa y eligio cinco camisas y cuatro pantalones. Una vez que pago, la cajera le pregunto que si tenia novia y Atem tuvo que mentir con que si, despues le pregunto su nombre y el contesto que se llamaba Yami.

Salio algo asustado de aquella tienda, no todos los dias una cajera te preguntaba si tenias novia, aunque para Atem seria de buen agrado tener a alguien a quien quieras a tu lado. Tenia a sus amigos y los queria, pero no era lo mismo como tener una novia a quien darle tu amor y... ¿¡Pero que estaba pensando! El mundo estaba apunto de ser atacado por el hijo del dios de los muertos y el estaba pensando en tener una novia. Verdaderamente, Atem ya habia sido afectado por esa era.

Unas horas despues de haber llegado a la casa de Yugi para dejar sus cosas, le pidio al abuelo la hora y Yugi ya estaba apunto de salir de clases, asi que tuvo que ir corriendo a la Secundaria Domino, la cual quedaba un poco lejos. Una vez que llego, se recargo en la pared para recuperar un poco el aire que desgasto en toda la carrera que iso para llegar ahi; todos los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo de clases y entre ellos salieron Yugi, Joey, Tea y Tristan, quienes tambien vieron a Atem.

-Viejo, ¿porque tan agitado?- Le pregunto Tristan al verlo respirar asi.

-No es... nada- Decia Atem tratando de recuperar aire.

-¿Te venian persiguiendo o que?- Le pregunto Joey.

-No... Venia corriendo porque... tenia que llegar por Yugi- Dijo y despues pudo recuperar todo el aire que le faltaba.

-Sabes que pudiste venir caminando, ¿verdad?- Le dijo Yugi.

Antes de que Atem dijera algo, una bola de chicas lo rodearon y empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas, las cuales el joven faraon no entendia. Hubo algunas que le pidieron una cita y otras cuantas rodearon a Yugi pidiendole que le dijera a su hermano que saliera con alguna de ellas uno de estos dias. Atem estaba atrapado, no sabia que hacer y las muchachas lo jalaban del brazo pidiendole una cita o ser su novia.

Cuando Atem pudo salir de donde lo habian tomado "prisionero" camino hacia donde estaba Yugi.

-¿Amigas tuyas, Yugi?- Pregunto el faraon.

-No, solo la mitad de las chicas de la escuela- Le dijo Yugi, riendose en el fondo al ver que todas lo habian acorralado.

-No es justo, ¿porque solo a Atem?- Comento Joey algo indignado.

-Seguramente porque es mas apuesto que tu- Dijo Tristan, haciendo que Joey se enojara y comenzaran a pelear (otra vez)

-Vamonos antes de que me vuelva a atacar como hace rato- Dijo Atem comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar a las chicas.

_-Si no hubiera tenido a Yugi y a los demas enfrente les hubiera dado un buen golpe a esas atrevidas- Penso Tea._

-Oye, Tea, estas muy callada- Dijo Atem haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no, no, esque no tengo nada que decir- Se excuso Tea.

-Muy bien, entonces no te quedes atras- Le dijo el joven emperador y en ese momento, ella acelero el paso quedando a la distancia de Yugi y Atem, mientras que Joey y Tristan aun seguian peleandose en la entrada de la escuela.

-Atem, ¿que isiste mientras no estuve?- Pregunto Yugi con mucha curiosidad.

-Digamos que Ishizu me presto algo de dinero y me mando un mensaje diciendo que me comprara algo de ropa- Dijo Atem recordando el sobre amarillo, al que le habian sobrado unos cuantos billetes.

-Oye, ¿ya le contaste al abuelo lo del viaje a Egipto?

-No, Yugi, me la pase toda la mañana en la calle. Pero puedes decirselo tu cuando lleguemos- Propuso el joven emperador.

-Tienes razon- Dijo Yugi.

En una esquina cerca de la escuela, se encontraba un hombre con la cabeza tapada con una sabana negra enrollada alrededor, la cual solo le dejaba ver los ojos y una tunica del mismo color, solo que en esta traia el Ojo de Horus dibujado de color rojo en el pecho. El tipo saco un celular por debajo de la manga de su tunica y empezo a marcar. Una vez que termino, puso el celular en su oido y empezo a hablar con alguien.

-Encontre al chico- Dijo el tipo de la tunica negra. Su asento era como de origen Arabe.

_-¿Al Hijo del Sol o al otro?- Pregunto la voz que estaba en algun otro lado._

-Al otro- Respondio el tipo de la sabana negra en su cabeza- ¿Cuando quiere que empezemos?

_-Empezarames una vez que Hanif y Kafele encuentren la roca podremos empezar, ¿entendido?_

-Entendido- Respondio el tipo.

_-¿No has encontrado rastros de el Hijo del Sol? Porque recuerda que tambien lo necesitamos a el._

_-Pense que solo querian el Rompecabezas del Milenios._

_-¡Obiamente! Es lo que le permitira a ya sabes quien recuperar su poder._

-¿Crees que Hanif y Kafele puedan resistir mas en el desiertos de Egiptos?

_-Tienen que hacerlo. Tanto ellos como nosostros queremos que El regrese, asi que no tienen que fallar._

-De acuerdo, ¿pero cuando podre regresar a Egiptos?

_-Regresaras cuando puedas quitarle a ese mocoso el Rompecabezas del Milenio._

-Pero el no es un chico normal. Es Atem, el faraon que encerro el poder del Reino de las Sombras. No creo que sea facil quitarselos.

_-No me importa si es un faraon de hace cinco mil años, yo quiero ese Articulo del Milenio y lo quiero ya._

-¿Cree que el amos va a estar feliz con todo estos?

_-Mas que feliz, estara complacido por volver al mundo de los vivos._

-Muy bien... ¿Cuando quiere que aparte a ese chicos del rompecabezas?

_-Espera a que este solo, no tendras problema si lo atacas por sorpresa._

-Pero siempre esta acompañados de ese muchachos llamado Yugi.

_-¿Y que tan fuerte es?_

-¿Fuertes? Es un niños como de dieciseis años.

_-Bueno, ¿que problema puedes tener? No creo que el tal Yugi sepa artes marciales._

-No lo se, pero son muy parecidos ¿Que tal si nos equivocamos y es su hermanos?

_-¡MIS ORDENES FUERON CLARAS! ¡Quiero ese rompecabezas y no me importa si matas a alguien!_

-Esta bien. Mañana comenzare...

_-¡Lo haras hoy y quiero que llegues a Egipto mañana a primera hora!_

-Pero podria tener problemas.

_-Ordenes,... son ordenes._

Antes de que el tipo de la tunica dijera algo mas, la señal fue cortada y el tipo se fue por otro lado para poder pensar en una estratejia para quitarle el Rompecabezas del Milenio a Atem, que empezaba a tener malos presentimientos.

La noche habia llegado, Atem y Yugi se encontraban charlando en el sofa de la sala, pensando en la razon de porque Ishizu le habia pedido a Atem que cuidara el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Pero Atem cuidaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio con su propia vida. Tenia muy claro que no podia perderlo o que fuera robado, debido a que eso seria su perdicion y la de la humanidad.

-No dejo de pensar que eso fue una advertencia, Yugi- Dijo Atem, quien tenia la cabeza confusa.

-Ya conoces a Ishizu, seguramente te lo pidio porque no quiere que lo olvides o que lo dejes en cualquier lugar- Dijo Yugi, tratando de borrarle a Atem de la mente el hecho de que el Rompecabezas del Milenio corria peligro.

-¿Pero que tal si alguien me lo arrebata de las manos? Sabes bien que si pierdo esta cosa, yo y el mundo entero caerian en la perdicion. Esto es como una parte de mi- Dijo el faraon señalando la piramide dorada que colgaba en su cuello.

-Tienes razon, jamas te has separado del Rompecabezas del Milenio una vez en tu vida y creo que tienes razon cuando dices que tu y el mundo caerian en la perdicion si lo llegaras a perder.

-Y por eso tengo que cuidarlo, esconderlo si es necesario. Me encargare que nadie se atreva a arrebatarlo de mis manos- En ese momento, el Rompecabezas del Milenio empezo a brillar descontroladamente y el joven emperador se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Que le esta pasando, Atem?- Pregunto Yugi al ver que el Articulo del Milenio que una vez habia estado en sus manos se habia vuelto loco.

-No lo se, jamas habia pasado- Dijo Atem tomando en las manos su Articulo del Milenio- Parece que trata de advertirnos algo, pero no se que es.

-¿Que esta pasando, chicos?- Pregunto el abuelo de Yugi y al ver lo que pasaba con el Rompecabezas del Milenio, se hacerco a donde estaba Atem- ¿Que le pasa al Rompecabezas del Milenio?

-Es lo que tratamos de averiguar, señor Moto- Decia el joven emperador mientras trataba de encontrar la causa de porque el Rompecabezas del Milenio brillaba asi.

El Rompecabezas del Milenio empezo a brillar cada vez mucho mas rapido, haciendo que pareciera la luz amarilla de un semaforo que estaba apunto de cambiar de color. De repente, la puerta de la casa Moto se abrio de golpe dejando entrar a un tipo al que nadie pudo reconocer, ya que traia un trapo negro que le cubria toda la cara y solo dejaba ver sus ojos.

Atem se puso de pie, ya que ese tipo no parecia tener buenas intenciones.

-¿¡Que quieres aqui!- Exigio saber Atem, quien habia puesto a Yugi y a su abuelo detras de el.

-Tranquilos, no pienso hacerles daño- Dijo el tipo.

-¿No piensas hacernos daño? Pues en ese caso pudiste haber tocado la puerta en lugar de derribarla- Dijo Atem, quien no le creyo una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

-Lo lamentos, pero no tenia tiempos- Dijo mientras miraba el Rompecabezas del Milenio colgado en el cuello de Atem- ¿Tu eres el faraon Atem, verdad?

Al escuchar eso, Atem se quedo sorprendido ¿Como es que ese sujeto sabia quien era?

-¿Quien te lo dijo?- Pregunto el joven emperador, quien empezaba a pensar que pasaria algo malo.

-Te he estado vigilandos sin que te dieras cuentas. Nuestra union quiere el Rompecabezas del Milenios, y hare todo lo posibles para quitartelo- Dijo el sujeto de asento arabico.

-Mejor regresa de donde haigas venido, no conseguiras nada aqui- Decia Atem mientras ponia una mano sobre su Articulo del Milenio.

-Lamento informarte que no me ire sin el Rompecabezas del Milenios, asi que entregamelo ya- Dijo, al tiempo en que extendia su mano, esperando que Atem obedeciera lo que dijo.

-No se lo entregues, Atem, creo que este tipo no tiene buenas intenciones- Le dijo Yugi, quien miraba con algo de miedo al hombre que tenian enfrente.

-Ya lo se, Yugi, pero me preocupa que haga algo- Dijo Atem mientras miraba de arriba a abajo al tipo, para ver si traia algun tipo de arma, pero esa tunica negra no lo dejaba ver nada.

-Estoy esperando, muchacho- Dijo con la mano aun extendida.

-Lo siento, pero tu y su union tendran que hacer su trabajo sin mi rompecabezas.

-... Bien..., tu lo pedistes.

El tipo del trapo en su cabeza se abalanzo contra Atem de un salto, logrando derribarlo al piso para luego empezar a golpearlo en la cara. El faraon detuvo el siguiente golpe de la persona que lo estaba golpeando y le dio uno el mismo en la quijada; daba gracias por haber recibido esas clases de pelea en Egipto, porque si no, estaria en un aprieto en ese preciso instante. Atem se levanto del piso junto con su contrincante y empezo a golpearlo nuevamente intentando dejarlo inconsiente.

Cuando el faraon estaba apunto de darle otro golpe al tipo, este le detuvo puño y le dio un fuerte gole en el estomago con la rodilla a Atem, quien escupio un poco de sangre y se distrajoen un intento de hacer que desapareciera el dolor. El sujeto lo golpeo en la espalada y Atem callo al piso. Dirigio una mano en direccion a cuello de Atem para quitarle el Rompecabezas del Milenio, pero Yugi inpidio eso derribando al tipo hacia el suelo, despues trato de ayudar a Atem a levantarse, pero el tipo del acento arabe lo pateo en un costado, despues lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo a otro lado.

-¿¡Como te atreves a tratar a mi nieto de esa manera!

-¡Cierre la bocas ancianos! ¡Mas vale que se quede quietos si no quiere terminar como ellos dos!- Grito mientras señalaba a Atem y a Yugi.

El faraon logro recuperar fuerza y despues derribo al sujeto que estaba amenazando al abuelo de Yugi al piso y despues empezo a golpearlo nuevamente. El faraon de Egipto jamas se habia enojado con alguien de esa manera, pero cuando se metian con el o con sus amigos tenia que tomar medidas drasticas.

Llego al punto en que penso que ya habia dejado inconsiente al tipo, pero cuando menos se lo espero, un fuerte golpe en la quijada lo derribo hacia la izquierda. Atem trato de levantarse, pero recibio un golpe en el costado izquierdo y Atem volvio a caer al piso, pero fue levantado otra vez por el cuello de la camisa y despues empezo a recibir varios golpes en el estomago y en la quijada, los cuales provocaban que Atem escupiera sangre con cada uno. Recibio un fuerte impacto en la cabeza y este logro dejarlo inconsiente en el piso.

Yugi y su abuelo trataron de hacerle pagar por lo que le iso a Atem, pero el sujeto saco dos trapos de por debajo de la manga de su tunica y se los puso en la nariz a Yugi y al abuelo, quienes quedaron dormidos al momento de oler la sustancia que habia en ese trapo. Una vez que Yugi y su abuelo quedaron dormidos, el tipo los coloco en el suelo, despues se dirigio hacia Atem y le quito el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Saco nuevamente el celular de su manga y marco al mismo numero al que habia marcado horas atras.

-Mision cumplida, jefes, tengo el Rompecabezas del Milenios- Informo el sujeto una vez que contestaron el telefono.

_-Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Hanif y Kafele encuentren la roca. Te eperaremos en el aeropuerto de Egipto, mas vale que llegues en el primer vuelo._

-No se preocupe, señor, llegare mas prontos de lo que usted cree.

_-Entonces nos veremos despues._

Cuando la persona que estaba del otro lado del telefono colgo, el sujeto que habia dejado tirado a Atem en el piso inconsiente salio de la casa Moto y se dirigio al aeropuerto de Domino lo mas rapido que pudo, ya que el boleto que traia para poder regresar a Egipto solo le serviria para el vuelo de esa noche.

Una vez que Atem desperto, pudo notar que el tipo que lo habia atacado ya no estaba. En ese momento, un muy mal presentimiento se le vino a la mente. Se levanto del suelo y despues se toco el cuello, el cual no tenia la cadena en la que se suponia que debia estar el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Atem sintio que todo el mundo se le fue encima cuando se dio cuenta de que le habian robado algo que se suponia que el debia protejer. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, estaba en otro mundo en ese momento ¿Como era posible que le robaran el Rompecabezas del Milenio? No sabia que pensar ni que hacer, seguramente el ladron ya estaba a kilometros de Domino y seria imposible alcanzarlo.

Yugi empezo a despertar y al ver que Atem estaba como en otro mundo, decidio preguntarle que habia pasado.

-Atem, ¿que paso?- Dijo Yugi, quien no recordaba mucho lo que habia sucedido.

-Se lo llevaron, Yugi- Respondio Atem sin voltear a ver a Yugi- Se lo llevaron ¡Se llevaron el Rompecabezas del Milenio!

-¿Pero que paso?- Pregunto Yugi de golpe, quien se habia asustado al enterarse que habian robado uno de los siete objetos mas importantes en el mundo.

-No se- Respondio el faraon, quien estaba isterico y preocupado al mismo tiempo- Recuerdo que aquel tipo y yo estabamos teniendo una pelea y despues... ¡No se! ¡No recuerdo nada!

-Bueno, calmate, hay que pensar en lo que haremos para recuperarlo- Dijo Yugi, tratando de darle animos al faraon.

-¡Yugi, ese tipo ya puede estar en quien sabe donde con el Rompecabezas del Milenio! ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar!... ¡Perdi el Rompecabezas del Milenio, Yugi! ¡Eso significa que tanto yo como la humanidad sufrimos un grave peligro!

-Atem, tranquilo. Mira, dime ¿que pasaria si perdieras el Rompecabezas del Milenio?

-¡Me desvaneceria, Yugi! ¡Literalmente me desvaneceria! ¡Me volveria polvo en cuestion de unos dias si no recupero el Rompecabezas del Milenio a tiempo! ¿¡Sabes lo que significa!

-Tu... ¿moriras?- Al pensar en eso, Yugi supo que tendrian que buscar ese rompecanbezas por tierra y mar antes de que Atem se fuera de este plano.

-¡Exacto!... Yugi, tenemos que encontrarlo, porque si no lo hacemos quien sabe lo que podrian hacerle a la humanidad y... Espera un momento... ¿Para que quedran el Rompecabezas del Milenio?- Atem ya se habia calmado un poco y comenzo a pensar en porque ese tipo quedria su Articulo del Milenio.

-Creo que tenemos que darle las malas noticias a Ishizu. Tal vez ella sepa cuanto queda antes de que te vuelvas polvo.

-¡Pero hay que ir ya, Yugi!

Atem y Yugi salieron corriendo de la casa y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el Museo Domino, esperando que Ishizu pudiera decirles lo que podrian hacer antes de que Atem desapareciera.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, he aqui el tercer capitulo de El legado de Anubis, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un agradecimiento a todas las personas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics, entre ellos DarkYamiMotou, 3liizaLuniita y AyumiYamiMotou, gracias por haberse molestado en dejarme un Review y seguir inspirandome en mis historias. Si tienen tiempo, haganme el favor de recomendar mi historia a mas autores. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. La Roca de Anubis

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 4: La Roca de Anubis.**

En un lugar alejado de la ciudad de Domino, donde el calor era realmente insoportable, dos hombres de unos cuantos años vagaban por el desierto de Egipto. Habian estado caminando sin rumbo y sin descanso dos largas semanas, tenian un proposito pero este parecia ser mas inutil a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el calor se hacia mucho mas intenso de lo que cualquier ser humano podria soportar. Uno de ellos estaba completamente harto de estar en ese infierno arenoso, cada minuto que pasaba y cada paso que daba era una tortura sin fin. Su compañero no se habia quejado ni una sola vez, debido a que tal como el, querian encontrar la Roca de Anubis, lo malo en todo eso era que no tenian ni la menor idea de donde habia sido enterrada. Les habian dicho que esa roca se encontraba en medio de los reinos de Seth, quien habia sido el dios del desierto en el Antiguo Egipcio, sin embargo no habian encontrado nada, nisiquiera sabia si por lo menos habian llegado a la mitad del desierto.

Miro hacia arriba, el sol parecia dispararles toda su furia solo por estar ahi presentes. El y su compañero habian sido enviados a Egipto para encontrar la Roca de Anubis, en la cual empezaba a dudar de la posible existencia de esta porque por culpa de eso, habian estado caminando dia y parte de la noche rodeados de serpientes, arena y rocas. Miro a su compañero con odio, el estaba apunto de volverse loco y caer en sabe que alucinaciones y su compañero no se habia quejado ni una sola vez. Este giro la cabeza hacia atras y al ver que su compañero venia a paso lento decidio romper el silencio con el que habian cargado desde que habian entrado en el reino de Seth.

-Camina mas rapido, Kafele, mientras mas caminemos pronto llegaremos- Dijo el compañero de Kafele.

-Hanif, respondeme algo ¿Porque diablos fuimos nosotros lo que aceptamos venir aqui?- Dijo Kafele y en su tono se notaba fastidio.

-Porque tanto tu como yo creemos en la existencia de Khalid y eso nos permitira encontrarlo segun las escrituras de Lukman- Respondio Hanif, quien no dejaba de caminar.

-¿Y si Khalid no existe? Dime, ¿que crees que pasaria si Khalid, el hijo de Anubis fuera solo un disparate inventado por ese tal Lukman?

-Khalid existe. Ahora cierra la boca y camina mas rapido - Dijo Hanif quien ya se habia hartado de Kafele.

-Pero tambien puede que no exista- Dijo Kafele deteniendo el paso, Hanif se dio cuenta de eso y volteo a ver a Kafele- Usa la cabeza, Hanif. La historia de la batalla entre Adom y Khalid es solo una vieja leyenda a la que estamos obsesionados ¿No crees que muchos de los habitantes de Egipto ya estarian buscando la Roca de Anubis?

-No volvere a decirte que sigas caminando- Dijo Hanif en un tono amenazador.

-Olvidalo, yo no dare un paso mas hasta que te des cuenta de que Khalid es solo un cuento.

-Tenemos ordenes, Kafele, y creo que fueron muy claras cuando entramos a este infierno de arena.

-Hanif, el calor ya te afecto la cabeza ¿Que no lo entiendes? Nos dijeron que la Roca de Anubis estaba en medio de los reinos de Seth, que en este caso es este maldito desierto ¿Como crees que un hechizero de hace ocho mil años y unos cuantos sacerdotes pudieron soportar llegar a ese lugar, en un solo dia?

-Adom era un hechizero, pidio la ayuda de los dioses para poder triunfar contra Khalid y segun lo que el sacerdote Lukman escribio, Khalid y Adom si existieron.

-¡Pon los pies en la tierra! Lukman pudo haber sido un loco que veia cosas que escribia en muros y...

-Y casualmente lo iso dentro de un tunel subterraneo en el medio del desierto. Dime, ¿crees que Lukman pudo haber escrito la historia en un tunel que el mismo iso? ¿Crees que una sola persona pudo haber escarbado sabe cuantos metros en el medio del desierto? ¿Lukman estaba tan loco para escribir algo que un dia seria creido por otros?

-Hanif, ¿¡donde demonios vamos a encontrar un tunel subterraneo!

-Las escrituras dicen; en en medio de los reinos de Seth.

-¡Dale con tus escrituras! ¡Unos cuantos geroglificas pintados en piedras no resolveran tu vida!

-Mi vida no, pero segun yo, tu querias eliminar a la raza humana de este mundo y que Khalid se encargara de todo eso- Dijo Hanif.

-¡Pues fue un error y lo acepto! Pero ahora creo que abandonare esta "busqueda". Me parece que es inutil buscar un pedazo de piedra vieja en la que se dice que esta encerrado la perdicion total del mundo.

-Ese pedazo de piedra vieja es el que te salvara de los que te hagan daño.

-Ah, y ahora resulta que es mi dios. Pues dejame decirte una cosa: que te salve a ti, yo no estare un solo minuto mas en este infierno- Decia Kafele mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atras.

-Muy bien ¡Pero recuerda que caminaras dos semanas mas!

-¡Me conformare saliendo de este lugar!

Despues de aquella conversacion, Hanif dejo que Kafele se fuera con toda la liberftad posible, sabia que no podria durar cinco dias sin el, debido a que el calor del desierto ya lo habia vuelto loco. Cuando los dos ya se encontraban a unos metros lejos del otro, el piso que estaba debajo de Hanif empezo a undirse. El compañero de Kafele quedo confundido al ver que la arena se undia, estaba apunto de llamar a Kafele, pero derepente la arena se undio completamente formando un gran agujero, en el cual Hanif callo dando un grito al mismo tiempo.

Kafele logro escuchar ese grito y al ver que Hanif habia desaparecido y que habia un agujero en la arena, corrio hacia esa direccion y al llegar, vio a Hanif tirado en el suelo con algo de arena sobre el. Se introdujo en el agujero para ver si Hanif estaba bien y al darse cuenta de que si, dio gracias de que su compañero no estuviera muerto. Miro alrededor del agujero, pero no era un simple agujero: era un tunel. Kafele logro notarlo gracias a unos muros que se extendian a lo largo de un pasillo donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Donde estamos?- Se pregunto Kafele al no poder ver bien el lugar donde se encontraban, debido a que todo estaba en penumbras, exepto la parte donde ellos estaban, en la cual entraban los rayos del sol.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Hanif, quien empezaba a despertar de la caida que habia sufrido.

-Creo que estamos en un tunel, pero no puedo ver nada.

-¿En un tunel?- Hanif se levanto del piso y toco uno de los muros que estaban a su alrededor, estos tenian grietas que Hanif podia sentir al tiempo en que pasaba los dedos por la pared- Necesitamos fuego.

-Claro, Hanif ¿No necesitas algo mas?- Decia Kafele con mucho sarcasmo- ¡Despierta!... Estamos en medio de un desierto, atrapados en un tunel ¡y sin nada mas que arena! ¡Kilometros y kilometros de arena!

-Hay una parte de mi que todavia no conoces- Dijo al tiempo en que sacaba un palo de una bolsa que traia.

-¿Y cual seria esa parte?- Pregunto Hanif empezando a planer como salir de ese lugar.

En respuesta a lo que habia preguntado Kafele, Hanif alzo uno de sus dedos y de este se encendio una pequeña llama de fuego en la punta, la cual la paso al palo que habia sacado y cuando la llama se unio con la punta del palo, este se tranformo en una antorcha que ilumino todo el tunel. Kafele se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo que habia echo Hanif, no tenia la menor idea de que su compañero pudiera crear fuego con su propio dedo.

-Antes de que me preguntes cualquier estupidez, mira los muros de este tunel y dime que vez.

-... Parecen jeroglificos- Respondio mientras miraba un monton de figuras talladas en las paredes.

-¿Solo unos simples jeroglificos?

-¿Tienen algo en especial algunas figuras talladas en piedra?

-Kafele, estas son las escrituras de Lukman, todos estos jeroglificos son la historia de la batalla de Adom y Khalid. Son las escrituras que muchos han buscado, pero jamas las encontraron.

-¿Y los entiendes? Porque yo solo veo ojos, carne y creo que eso es un aguila- Dijo Kafele, mientras veia las escrituras de uno de los muros.

-No, no puedo leerla. Pero si se que al final de este pasillo esta la Roca de Anubis- Dijo Hanif empezando a caminar hacia el frente.

-Esperame, no me dejes- Dijo Kafele siguiendo a Hanif por detras.

-Pense que ya no quedrias saber nada de Khalid- Dijo Hanif sin molestarse en mirar a su compañero.

-Ya se lo que dije, pero necesitaba una prueba de la existencia de las escrituras para seguir creyendo.

-Nunca debes de dudar de la existencia de algo, Kafele, porque aunque no lo veas, existe.

-Bueno... tienes razon... ¿Hasta donde llegara este tunel?- Dijo al ver que el pasillo no tenia fin.

-Hasta donde tenga que llegar- Respondio Hanif.

...

-¿Pero como fue que paso?- Pregunto Ishizu, quien estaba sorprendida por lo que Atem le habia dicho.

-Ya te dije, Ishizu: lo robaron- Dijo Atem, quien no dejaba de pensar en donde se pudieron haber llevado el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-Le dije claramente que lo cuidara, faraon ¿Como es que se lo pudieron arrebatar de las manos?

-No lo se, tuvimos una pelea y despues de eso desperte en el piso sin el rompecabezas. No te puedo decir quien era porque no le vi la cara... Pero tenia acento arabe- Explico Atem.

-¿Acento arabe? No creo que una persona proveniente de Arabia haiga venido hasta aqui solo para robar su Articulo del Milenio, faraon.

-Ishizu tiene razon, Atem- Dijo Yugi- Debio ser alguien mas.

-Yugi, ¿recuerdas como vestia el tipo que los ataco?- Le dijo Ishizu.

-Pues no le pudimos ver el rostro porque traia un pañuelo negro enrrollado en la cabeza y tambien estaba vestido con una tunica negra.

-¿Habia alguna especie de sello en esa tunica?- Pregunto Ishizu esperando que no fuera quien pensaba.

-Si, tenia el Ojo de Horus pintado de color rojo en su pecho- Al escuchar eso, Ishizu no dijo nada mas y se quedo detro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo, Ishizu?- Pregunto Atem al ver que Ishizu se habia undido en sus pensamientos.

-Si, faraon. Ya se quien fue la persona que robo su Rompecabezas del Milenio y no creo que le guste.

-¿De quien se trata?- Pregunto el joven emperador, ya que al ver la expresion de Ishizu, no se trataba de algo de poca importancia.

-La persona que robo el Rompecabezas del Milenio fue un ladron arabe contratado por una organizacion llamada La Union. Esta organizacion a investigado la historia de el Antiguo Egipto durante dosientos años. Hace algunos años el gobierno ya no quiso saber de ella y la borraron de todo lo que tenia que ver con la investigacion antigua, tanto egipcia como de cualquier otra. Nadie volvio a saber de La Union desde aquel entonces, pero hay rumores de que ahora es una organzacion secreta que a exparcido a sus miembros por todos los paises del mundo en busca de leyendas o mitos antiguos.

-¿Ellos descubrieron la historia de Adom y Khalid?- Pregunto Yugi.

-Se podria decir que si, Yugi, pero no estamos muy seguros. Hace pocos años un miembro de La Union fue a uno de los templos de Egipto, el cual se conoce con el nombre de Abu Simbel. Encontro unos escritos antiguos dentro de este templo, los cuales hablaban de la batalla de dos dioses sin nombre. Al enterarse de los escritos La Union mando a otros miembros mas, quienes pidieron permiso para investigar los muros de Abu Simbel. Cuando lograron leer la historia, descubrieron que los jeroglificos no hablaban de dioses, sino de dos hechizeros antiguos, el cual uno era hijo de un dios. Pasaron varios dias en Egipto tratando de averiguar cuales eran los nombres de los dos hechizeron, los cuales ya creo que conocen.

-Adom y Khalid- Dijo Atem.

-Si, ellos dos eran los hechizeros de los cuales hablaban las antiguas escrituras egipcias. Despues de haber averiguado los nombres de los hechizeros, a los miembros de La Union solo les falto desifrar quien era el hijo del dios antiguo y quien era ese dios. Fue ahi donde la busqueda se iso dificil. Los jeroglificos no tenian escrito nada que pudiera ayudarlos a encontrar a ese dios, no habia nisiquiera una sola pista de su nombre.

-Pero si el nombre de Anubis no estaba escrito, ¿como averiguaron que Anubis era el padre de Khalid?- Dijo Yugi.

-Esa es la parte mas importante de esta historia. El grupo de miembros de La Union se dividio en tres. El primer grupo se quedo en Abu Simbel para tratar de encontrar mas informacion hacerca de la batalla de Adom y Khalid. El segundo grupo viajo a las Piramides de Giza y a la esfinje en el intento de encontrar mas escritos antiguos. El tercer y ultimo grupo fue mandado al desierto de Egipto, ellos al principio creian que ir a los reinos de Seth era una verdadera tonteria, les parecia imposible encontrar informacion en un lugar tan alejado y poco habitado. Sin embargo, las escrituras decian que la gran batalla se habia dado en medio de los desiertos y ahi deveria ser donde encontrarian la verdadera historia de estos magos.

-¿Murieron en la busqueda?- Pregunto Atem, quien ya se lo habia imaginado.

-No, estuvieron dos semanas enteras buscando algo que les pudiera servir. Cuando estuvieron apunto de darse por vencidos, uno de los miembros callo dentro de un agujero, el cual tenia varios jeroglificos en los muros. Cuando los demas se dieron cuenta, llamaron a los otros dos grupos y todos empezaron a tratar de traducir las escrituras de los muros, hasta que pudieron encontrar el nombre del padre del mago.

-¿Y que paso despues?- Pregunto Yugi.

-Se aseguraron de esconder el agujero para que nadie mas supiera la verdad de esa historia. No se porque La Union se volvio a interesar por esa vieja leyenda. Seguramente quieren acabar con las personas que los eliminaron de las investigaciones, pero no se me ocurre nada mas.

-Grandioso, ahora tengo que ir a Egipto a recuperar mi Rompecabezas del Milenio... ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me queda antes de desvanecerme?- Dijo el faraon, quien no podia sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que le habian quitado su Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-Una semana, tal vez- Respondio Ishizu, quien tambien estaba preocupada porque el faraon muriera.

-¡Entonces eso significa que solo tendre dos dias para detener a Khalid! ¡No podre ganarle en dos dias!

-Tendremos que adelantar el viaje para este Jueves, no hay otra opcion- Dijo Ishizu.

-¿Y que hay del hijo del sol?- Pregunto Yugi, quien no creia que podrian partir sin el que los tendria que a ayudar en ese viaje.

-Tendra que llegar mañana o el Miercoles, no lo esperaremos mas- Dijo Ishizu.

-Entonces, ¿partiremos el Jueves?- Dijo el joven emperador.

-Si, faraon- Dijo la poseedora de Collar del Milenio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

...

Hanif y Kafele se encontraban caminando por el largo pasillo del tunel al que habian caido, parecia ser un camino que no se acababa, pero mientras mas caminaban, mas parecian hacercarse al fin de ese tunel. Kafele estaba nervioso, pero no sabia porque. Quiza solo por haber dudado de la existencia de Khalid y ahora tenia miedo de que pudiera matarlo cuando despertara.

A lo lejos pudo ver una gran roca y cuando pararon al frente de esta, su esperanza de volver a traer al hijo de Anubis al mundo de los vivos se habia desvanecido para Kafele. La roca que les inpedia el paso era muy grande, era una piedra redonda gigantesca y se notaba que estaba muy pesada, asi que Kafele penso que ni con los poderes de Hanif podrian lograr quitar esa roca de su camino.

-Parece que aqui termina nuestro viaje- Comento Kafele estando apunto de volver por donde vino.

-Alto ahi, Kafele- Dijo Hanif- Una roca no podra detener la resucitacion del futuro emperador de todo este mundo.

-¿Como piensas mover una roca de este tamaño? Ni diez hombres fuertes podrian hacerlo ¿y piensas que tu si? A veces creo que estas loco, Hanif.

-Ninguna roca del tamaño de un elefante me podra inpedir darle la vida a mi señor.

-Bueno, quita esta roca entonces. Quiero ver que tan fiel eres- Dijo Kafele cruzandose de brazos.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.

Al decir eso, Hanif levanto sus dos brazos y empezo a recitar un tipo de cantico en una lengua que Kafele no comprendia. Mientras Hanif seguia recitando, la roca que estaba al frente de ellos empezo a agrietarse y de las grietas salia una luz dorada que bien podria ser oro puro, pero cuando Hanif canto mas fuerte, las grietas se alargaron mas dejando a la roca parecida a un rompecabezas terminado. En ese momento, el gran pedazo de piedra empezo a temblar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la roca exploto lanzando todos los pedazos rocosos hacia Hanif y Kafele, pero estos no sufrieron ningun tipo de impacto ya que Hanif habia formado un escudo de un color amarillo palido por encima de ellos, el cual provocaba que los pedazos de piedra se detuvieran al impactarse con el escudo.

-Camina- Ordeno Hanif empezando a caminar hacia adelante.

Entraron a una habitacion muy grande, la cual tenia seis pilares en cada lado, sosteniendo el techo que parecia esar apunto de caerse. Habia muchas escrituras jeroglificas en los pilares y en las paredes. El piso tenia un gran dibujo del Ojo de Horus en el medio y al final de la habitacion se encontraba una gigantesca roca cuadrada, la cual tenia una estatua de Anubis a los dos lados. Toda la habitacion era iluminada por antorchas que parecian nunca acabarse, las cuales estaban en las paredes y en cada uno de los pilares que sostenian el techo.

Hanif subio por unos escalones que se dirigian hacia la gigantesca roca cuadrada, seguido de Kafele, quien se habia quedado con la boca abierta al ver toda la habitacion. Hanif iso una reverencia delante de la roca y despues obligo a Kafele a hacer lo mismo.

-Aqui esta, Kafele. Esta es la Roca de Anubis- Dijo Hanif, mientras veia gloriosamente la piedra que estaba delante de el.

...

A lo lejos, un joven de cabello tricolor estaba muy pensativo y acababa de sentir un presentimiento que no le habia gustado mucho. Era como un tipo de advertencia que le recorrio el cuerpo, como un tipo de corriente electrica que trataba de advertirle de algo que no podria ser muy bueno.

-¿Pasa algo, faraon?- Pregunto Yugi al ver que Atem se habia concentrado mucho en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que si, Yugi. Senti un raro escalofrio recorrer todo mi cuerpo, fue como una advertencia- Respondio Atem.

-¿Una advertencia? ¿No crees que pudo aver pasado algo?

-Tal vez, pero no se que lo que podra ser.

-Estas tenso por lo que paso con el Rompecabezas del Milenio, ya tranquilistate, faraon. Veraz que dentro de poco podremos recuperarlo- Trato de animar Yugi.

-Eso espero. No se lo que pasaria si yo muriera y los dejara solos con Khalid.

-Hey, tu no vas a morir hoy, Ishizu dijo que te quedaba una semana y es tiempo suficiente para ir a Egipto.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Lo que me preocupa es como una fuerza parecida al Reino de las Sombras que esta apunto de ser liberada. No entiendo que esta pasando.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el cuarto capitulo de El Legado de Anubis, espero que les haiga gustado y me dejen un Review. Quiero mandar un enorme agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se toman un solo minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics. Muchas gracias a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, 3LiizaLuniita y Urara, muchas gracias por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para leer ¿Que creen que pase con la Roca de Anubis? ¿Que haran Hanif y Kafele? Descubran eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de El Legado de Anubis. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. Resucitacion

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 5: Resucitacion.**

Hanif habia empezado a leer las escrituras que estaban talladas en la Roca de Anubis, era sierto que el no tenia la menor idea de como leer jeroglificos, pero solo los de esa era. Los unicos jeroglificos que el podia leer eran las escrituras antiguas, las cuales se dejaron de escribir unos años antes de que el faraon Atem subiera al trono. El compañero de Hanif solo miraba un monton de dibujos tallados en la piedra, no podia encontrar nada importante en todo eso, pero Hanif parecia entender muy bien las escrituras y eso lo noto gracias a que su mirada no se despegaba de los jeroglificos tallados en la Roca de Anubis.

Miro a su alrededor. No tenia la menor idea de como unos humanos pudieron haber construido toda esa enorme habitacion debajo de un desierto; eso era algo muy dificil de creer. Desvio la vista a las esatuas de Anubis, el dios de los muertos, aquellas grandes esculturas daban un ambiente un poco dificil de explicar para Kafele, el habia estudiado la historia de Egipto durante quince años y conocia muy bien la historia de los dioses egipcios, pero la historia de Anubis era como un acertijo para el. Le parecia algo absurdo que la verdadera historia de Anubis no fuera reconocida en el mundo y ahora tenia ante el, una habiatacion que podria revelar el mito del dios Anubis.

-Diablos- Exclamo Hanif.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Kafele ante la reaccion tan repentina de su compañero.

-Si, Kafele- Dijo, volteando hacia donde estaba Kafele.

-Bueno, no me dejes en suspenso, dime que pasa.

-No podemos liberar a Khalid, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿No podemos liberarlo? ¿Pero porque? En el camino hacia aca dijiste que creias la existencia de Kahlid. ¿Y ahora me dices que no podemos liberarlo? ¿Que lo esta inpidiendo, Hanif?

-Yo quiero liberar a Khalid, pero el problema es que no lo podemos traer de vuelta a menos que sea como las escrituras lo ordenan.

-¿Y como lo ordenan las escrituras?- Pregunto Kafele, algo fastidiado de tanto escuchar "las escrituras".

-Bueno, estos textos antiguos tienen algo que ver con un ritual muy antiguo en el cual tenemos que hacer el dibujo de el Ojo de Horus, el cual debe de estar en llamas. Despues tendriamos que recitar el cantico que usaban los sacerdotes Sem, un cantico que se utilizo solamente cuando hacian ritos funerarios

-¿Y despues?- Pregunto Kafele, ya que ospechaba que faltaba algo.

-Es todo lo que se hace, Kafele. No hay nada mas en las escrituras.

-Te agradeceria mucho que no volvieras a repetir la palabra "escrituras" en mi presencia.

-Muy bien- Dijo Hanif, este bajo de los escalones donde estaba la Roca de Anubis y se dirigio al pilar mas cercano.

Hanif quito la antorcha que estaba en ese pilar y despues le iso un gesto con la cabeza a Kafele para que lo siguiera al centro de la habitacion. Una vez que Kafele llego, Hanif le pidio que tomara otra antorcha de un pilar y Kafele obedecio.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Hanif y Kafele caminaron al medio del gran dibujo que estaba en el piso y los dos quedaron justamente en la pupila del Ojo de Horus. En ese momento, Hanif empezo a recitar el canto que habian indicado las escrituras y el fuego de las entorchas empezo a tornarse de un negro intenso, el cual dejo a Kafele algo sorprendido. Una vez que Hanif termino de cantar fuego se torno completamente negro, Hanif le indico a Kafele que saliera del Ojo de Horus y ambos lo isieron. Despues, Hanif dijo que una vez que contara tres, lanzarian las antorchas al centro del ojo.

El compañero de Kafele empezo a contar y una vez que dio la orden, el y Kafele tiraron las antorchas de fuego negro al Ojo de Horus, al cual se le exparcio todo el fuego negro por las orillas de todo el dibujo, y despues, Hanif camino hacia el dibujo en llamas, el cual no lo quemaba. Cuando estuvo en medio del gran ojo que estaba envuelto en llamas, empezo a decir unas palabras en un lenguaje que Kafele no entendia. El fuego que habia envuelto en llamas al Ojo de Horus volvio a tornarse del color del fuego normal, una vez que Hanif dejo de recitar. Ahi fue donde Kafele no entendio obsolutamente nada. No pasaba nada a su alrededor, nisiquiera un simple sonido. Miro nuevamente a Hanif, quien estaba todavia en medio del Ojo de Horus, al cual ya se le habia extiguido el fuego que lo habia rodeado hace unos momentos.

-Creo que nos fallo el ritual, Hanif- Dijo Kafele algo desepcionado.

-Todavia falta algo- Dijo Hanif para despues caminar hacia los escalones que conducian hacia la Roca de Anubis.

-¿Y que seria ese algo?- Pregunto Kafele algo confundido, ya que Hanif le habia dicho que eso era lo unico que harian para el ritual.

-Ven aqui, Kafele- Le llamo Hanif desde el lugar donde estaba.

Su compañero no espero esa respuesta de parte de Hanif, sin embargo, no pregunto nada mas y se dirigio hacia donde estaba Hanif, quien le dijo que se pusiera enfrente de la Roca de Anubis. En un movimiento inesperado, Hanif tomo a Kafele del cuello y lo acorralo violentamente contra la gran roca que estaba detras de Kafele.

-¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa!- Grito Kafele ante la reaccion tan inesperada de Hanif.

-Nada. Solamente quiero traer devuelta al que nos llenara de gloria- Dijo Hanif, al tiempo en que sacaba una daga de la bolsa que traia.

-¡Dijiste que seria todo lo que hariamos en el ritual!

-Menti, para acompletar el ritual y traer devuelta a la vida a Khalid necesito un sacrificio humano... ¿Y que mejor candidato que un creyente como yo?

-¡Tu estas loco! ¡Sueltame y vallamonos de aqui antes de que cometas una locura!

-No es una locura. Se llama sacrificio.

En ese momento, Hanif apreto fuertemente la daga que sostenia y comenzo a apuñalar a Kafele una y otra vez mientras la sangre salpicaba la Roca de Anubis, la cual empezaba a formar una cara al tiempo en que las gotas de sangre caian en ella. Hanif no sentia ningun remordimiento al estar asesinando a Kafele, debido a que de cualquier forma, el moriria algun dia; ademas, su muerte traeria a la vida a alguien mas.

Cuando Hanif dejo de apuñalar a Kafele, tiro el cuerpo a un lado y despues retrocedio unos cuantos pasos sin quitar la vista de la Roca de Anubis. En esta, la sangre que habia formado un cuerpo entero se empezo a intruducir en la piedra, haciendo que Hanif dibujara una sadica sonrisa en su rostro mientras veia como la sangre de Kafele se introducia para darle vida a Khalid. Una vez que no quedo ni el mas notable rastro de sangre, Hanif ya esperaba la mejor parte.

La Roca de Anubis empezo a formar lineas doradas resplandecientes, volviendo a formar el mismo cuerpo que se habia formado con las gotas de sangre de Kafele. Un dedo del dibujo se movio lentamente, y Hanif empezo sonreir mas. Despues, el brazo derecho empezo a moverse, luego las piernas y al ultimo los ojos y la cabeza.

Cuando todo el cuerpo de lineas resplandecientes se movio, este mismo dio un paso hacia adelante y dio su primer paso en miles de años. Cuando la figura se mostro completamente, aun era un dibujo de lineas resplandecientes, pero poco apoco esas lineas se fueron formando en huesos, despues se formaron las venas, luego la carne y al final la piel, el cabello y los ojos.

El sujeto era algo alto y de caracteres fuertes. Vestia de un atuendo que bien podria ser egipcio, este consistia en un pantalon azul apretado un poco arriba del pie, un cinturon amarillo que era adornado por el Ank, que era el simbolo egipcio y calzaba de unas sandalias cafes muy simples. Traia muñequeras de oro en las manos, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca sin mangas, un collar egipcio de oro el cual tenia dibujado en el medio el Ank. Tenia cabello largo de color negro, el cual le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, uno de sus ojos era del mismo color, pero el otro era rojo y este miraba descontroladamente a todos lados.

Hanif camino un poco hacia Khalid y despue le iso una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-¿Tu eres el que me saco de mi sueño eterno?- Pregunto Khalid. Su voz resono por toda la habitacion.

-Si, mi señor. Mi nombre es Hanif, su gran y simple deboto- Dijo Hanif haciendo otra reverencia.

-¿Mi señor? ¿Que acaso me decretaron dios?

-Lamentablemente no. Pero yo y La Union lo consideramos uno, poderoso Khalid.

-¿Que es La Union?- Pregunto Khalid al no entender de que estaba hablando Hanif.

-Vera, mi señor. Durante años una organizacion llamada Union a estado buscando la Roca de Anubis, de la cual usted acaba de ser liberado por mi.

-Continua.

-Si, señor. La Union descubrio hace unos cuantos años unas antiguas escrituras en un templo lejos de aqui, el cual hoy lo llamamos Abu Simbel, en el pudimos darnos una pista de su existencia, asi que empezamos a buscar la Roca de Anubis debido a que sabiamos que ahi lo encontrariamos. Y nuestra busqueda tuvo un gran exito. Lo hemos regresado a la vida, amo Khalid, para que cobre venganza de todos aquellos que lo ocultaron y desaparecieron del que devio ser su reino.

-Me estas empezando a caer bien, Hanif- En ese instante, Khalid percibio un lijero olor a sangre, entonces volteo hacia otro lado y vio el cuerpo de Kafele rodeado de un charco de sangre- ¿Que le paso?

-Oh, mi señor. Mi compañero Kafele quiso sacrificarse para traerlo a usted nuevamente a la vida. Deseaba poder verlo, pero como el no sabia como funcionaba el ritual me dijo que se sacrificaria y asi lo iso. El murio para hacerlo vivir a usted- Mintio Hanif, ya que sabia que Khalid podria matarlo al si se enteraba de un sacrificio forzoso.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabia que yo regresaria... ¿Que te parece si nos vamos? Eh estado ocho milenios aqui y no quiero pasar un solo minuto mas en ese lugar- Kahlid iso una pausa y despues desvio la mirada a la estatua de Anubis que estaba al lado- ¿Donde esta?

-¿Donde esta que, señor?- Pregunto Hanif ya que no sabia lo que queria decir el hechizero.

-Mi baston ¿Donde esta mi baston?- Dijo Khalid algo irritado.

-¿Baston?... No sabia que usted no caminaba bien.

-¡No me refiero a eso! Lo que estoy buscando es muy importante. Lo nombre como el Baston de Anubis, un obsequio por parte de mi padre, el señor de los muertos.

-¿Anubis era su padre?- Khalid asinto- Eso significa que usted es muy poderoso, ¿verdad?

-Si, tengo un poder superior al de los mortales gracias al poder divino de mi padre. Sin embargo, no soy el unico hijo que tiene un dios.

-¿A que se refiere, amo?- Dijo al darle curiosidad de saber si existia alguien mas igual a Khalid-

-Me refiero a que no solo mi padre tuvo un hijo con una mortal. Tambien hay otro en alguna parte, pero no se quien es o cual dios es su padre. Solo se que anda por ahi en algun lugar.

-Bueno, no creo que sea problema. Usted podria acabar con el en el momento menos esperado.

-Podria hacerlo, pero primero necesito... urgentemente... el Baston de Anubis.

-Salgamos de aqui y enseguida contactare a alguien para que venga por nosotros. La Union estara feliz de poder resivirlo.

-Lo unico que espero es que podamos encontrar mi baston.

Al decir eso, Khalid empezo a caminar a la salida seguido de Hanif, quien trataba de comportarse lo mas respetable posible ante la presencia del semi-dios. No queria disgustarlo y que lo matara con alguno de sus muchos ataques, asi que mejor se quedaria callado y solo hablaria si Khalid lo hacia.

...

Sentado bajo el tronco de un arbol, no dejaba de pensar en la noche donde le quitaron el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Ese era un objeto de gran importancia y se suponia que devia cuidarlo como lo mas sagrado que pudiera existir en el mundo. Pero se lo habian arrebatado de las manos y eso no lo podia negar. Le habia dicho a Yugi que saldria un rato a caminar para poder despejar su mente de todo lo que habia estado pasando y Yugi le dio permiso.

Otro problema que tenia era Khalid. Tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo ya habia pasado, y el solo pensar que el hijo de Anubis habia sido liberado de su tumba lo llenaba de desesperacion y queria estar de una vez en Egipto, con o sin el Hijo del Sol. Y ese era otro problema; no sabian si podrian confiar en ese tal "hijo del sol" si nisiquiera lo conocian. Pero que Ishizu fuera avisada en un sueño por el podria ser una buena señal, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-Genial, tengo mas problemas que el libro de matematicas de Yugi- Se dijo Atem- ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar que algo malo paso?

-Tal vez porque algo malo debio haber pasado- Dijo alguien al otro lado del arbol.

-¿Quien esta ahi?- Dijo Atem, quien estaba apunto de ponerse de pie para ver quien habia hablado.

-Relajate, no soy nadie que pueda hacerte daño. Al contrario, soy un amigo.

-¿A si? ¿Que clase de amigo?- Pregunto Atem con algo de indiferencia.

-Todavia no me conoces- Iso una pausa y se escucho un ruido parecido al de un encendedor abrirse- Pero muy pronto me conoceras- Al terminar de decir eso, Atem pudo escuchar el sonido que iso la persona que estaba del otro lado, al expulsar aire.

-Oye, ¿ acaso estas fumando?

-¿Tienes algun problema con que lo haga?

-Este es un lugar publico ¿No crees que a algunas personas les disguste?

-Respondeme algo, ¿cuantas personas que ves pasando por aqui crees que no fumen?- Atem iba a dar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero despues refexiono y encontro que era muy sierto- Me lo imaginaba.

-De igual manera no deberias de hacerlo, nadie mas que tu lo hace.

-Bueno... nadie me esta viendo, ¿o si?

-No pero...

-Sin peros, mi amigo- Dijo la persona detras del arbol y despues se volvio a oir el mismo resoplido de hace unos momentos- Tu te llamas Atem, ¿verdad?

-Mi nombre es Yami Moto- Mintio, ya que no queria que nadie supiera su verdadero nombre.

-Atem, podras engañar a todos diciendo que te llamas Yami Moto y que eres el hermano de Yugi, pero a mi no me engañas, faraon.

-No se de que estas hablando.

-Vamos, tu y yo sabemos que fuiste un antiguo faraon egipcio hace cinco mil años... Caray, te ves muy joven para tener cinco mil años de antiguedad

-Gracias, pero podrias continuar.

-Con gusto... Mira, yo te conosco, pero tu no me conoces a mi. Pero tranquilo, no tienes de nada porque preocuparte, faraon. No soy ningun tipo de ladron contratado como el que te robo el Rompecabezas del Milenio- Cuando el sujeto dijo eso, Atem se quedo sorprendido- Yo se muchas cosas, Atem. Se que tu y el mundo estan en peligro de extincion gracias a un poder antiguo al del Reino de las Sombras y necesitan la ayuda de un tipo llamado... ¿Como se llama?

-No sabemos cual es su nombre. Solo sabemos que le dicen el Hijo del Sol.

-¿El Hijo del Sol?... Que bonito apodo- Se volvio a escuchar la expulsion de aire- No creo que el tal Khalid sea tan fuerte como para que te pongas nervioso. Digo, te has enfrentado a otro tipo de peligros en el Antiguo Egipto, no creo que un poder ancestral sea problema.

-Para ti suena facil porque no desapareceras en menos de una semana... Mira, no se quien seas ni de que lugar vengas, pero te pido porfavor que me dejes en paz.

-Oye, no te estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo queria hablar contigo, ya sabes, conocerte mejor.

-Y dime, ¿alguna vez nos hemos visto antes?

-La verdad no, pero hay que aprovechar que estas hablando con alguien que esta del otro lado del arbol.

-¿Te saliste de un manicomio o algo por el estilo?- Pregunto Atem, debido a que empezaba a creer que el tipo con el que estaba hablando estaba loco.

-Oye, eso me dolio ¿Que acaso crees que estoy loco?

-Creo que un poco, pero no lo digo por insultarte ni nada de eso.

-Bueno, al menos yo no paresco puercoespin coloreado- Dijo para despues expulsar mas aire.

-Si la gente se confunde con el peinado. Varios me han dicho lo mismo- Dijo Atem tocandose el cabello.

-No los culpo- Se volvio a escuchar el sonido del resoplido- Escucha con atencion: si quieres saber quien es al que llaman el Hijo del Sol, solo busca la flecha que apunta al norte.

-¿La flecha que apunta al norte? ¿Que clase de broma mal actuada es esta?

-No es ninguna broma... Escucha, el Hijo del Sol parece un humano comun y corriente a simple vista, pero enrealidad no lo es. El Hijo del Sol es el poseedor de una brujula llamada Deos, la cual le permite encontar el poder de las sombras a una larga distancia.

-¿Una brujula llamada Deos? Creo que acabo de encontrar a alguien mas loco que tu.

-No, no lo has encontrado porque no lo has visto, eso nos lleva a que no lo puedes ver y eso cae en que no lo encontraste.

-¿Sabes que? Mejor quedate con el titulo de loco.

-Wow, jamas me habian dado ningun tipo de titulo- En ese momento se escucho que algo fue lanzado.

-¿Tiraste el cigarro en los arbustos?- Pregunto el faraon al escuchar ese sonido.

-No habia ningun bote de basura y no quise caminar... Lo que te dije es sierto, esa brujula los llevara hacia Khalid y a tu Rompecabezas del Milenio. Si no confias en mi, esta bien, no te culpo. Pero si en realidad quieres recuperar tu Articulo del Milenio, sera mejor que me hagas caso.

-Tengo varias cosas en que pensar para hacerle caso a un loco fumador, asi que no veo porque creerte.

-Quisa porque estas confundido y te sientes como una basura en el interior. Pero hasme caso... ¿Que dia es hoy?

-Martes, hoy es Martes- Respondio Atem.

-¡Diablos! Perdi mi tiempo hablando contigo- Dijo la persona del otro lado y despues Atem pudo escuchar cuando se levanto- Volveras a verme... Ah y, no bajes la guardia.

-¿Que?- Pregunto el faraon, pero nadie le respondio- Oye, no me dijiste tu nombre... Hola.

Cuando se levanto y se fijo al otro lado del arbol, no habia nadie ahi. Pero eso era imposible, el tipo habia dicho hace unos segundos solamente que se iria, y ahora no habia rastro de el. Eso resultaba muy raro, una persona no desaparecia unos segundos despues que dijo que se iria.

-Que extraño- Atem miro al suelo y ahi estaba el encendedor del tipo. Lo recojio y este tenia grabado la Rosa de los Vientos, la cual se usaba en los mapas y en las brujulas- ¿Quien era ese tipo?

Despues de esa larga conversacion, Atem decidio que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Habia quedado con la duda de como era posible que una persona desapareciera tan rapido. No dejo que eso lo pusiera a pensar mas de lo que estaba haciendo, y ademas seria otro dolor de cabeza. Lo unico que lo puso en duda fue que aquel tipo conociera tanto al Hijo del Sol, incluso menciono que tenia una brujula a la que le puso el nombre de Deos, ¿pero quien diablos le pondria un nombre como ese a una brujula? Pero cuando el tipo dijo que esa brujula podia percibir el poder de las sombras, no encontro otra cosa que decir mas lo que le dijo despues de que le informara sobre Deos.

-Seguramente estaba loco.

Llego a la conclusion de que el tipo estaba loco, y no era porque estaba fumando en un parque donde se tenia prohibido fumar, sino porque parecia conocer a la perfeccion al Hijo del Sol. Incluso le dijo cosas que Atem no pudo entender _No, no lo has encontrado porque no lo has visto, eso nos lleva a que no lo puedes ver y eso cae en que no lo encontraste._ Esas palabras lo confundieron mucho, nisiquiera sabia si ese tipo sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero no queria insultarlo y que todo terminara en una pelea, asi que decidio evitar decirle algo insultante.

Una vez que llego a la casa de Yugi, (que tambien era su casa) este le pregunto que habia echo y Atem le conto todo lo que ese "loco" le habia dicho sobre el Hijo del Sol.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, eh aqui el quinto capitulo de El Legado de Anubis, espero que les haiga gustado mucho ¿Que les parecio la resucitacion de Khalid y la masacre de Kafele? ¿Quien sera el loco que hablo con Atem? Podran descubrirlo en el siguiente capitulo de El legado de Anubis. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, Urara y 3LiizaLuniita. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	6. En la piramide

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 6: En la piramide.**

Una vez que termino de contarle a Yugi lo que le habia ocurrido en el parque este quedo sorprendido. Le iso una y otra vez la pregunta de quien era, pero ni Atem sabia como lo conocia o como sabia tanto de el Hijo del Sol, nisiquiera supo como lo habia encontrado. Llego a pensar que lo estaban espiando, ya que no olvidaba la noche en que habian robado el Rompecabezas del Milenio y eso lo habia llevado a que solo lo pudieron haber enontrado a menos que estuvieran espiandolo o algo por el estilo. Pero no podia estar muy seguro de eso debido a que estaba demasiado tenso con eso de que le habian robado su Articulo del Milenio.

Pronto llego el anochecer. Atem habia estado sintiendo mucho cansancio el resto del dia y sabia muy bien porque, asi que decidio irse a dormir lo mas pronto que pudiera. Mientras caminaba, sentia que se caeria en cualquier momento, empezo a ver todo nubloso y parecia que le estaban moviendo el piso. Iso todo lo posible por no desplomarse en el piso y pronto llego al sofa de la sala de Yugi. Debia dormir un rato o no duraria esa semana. Cerro los ojos y se preparo a soñar.

_Estaba parado en medio de un terreno quemado y eso se podia notar gracias a la tierra negra que estaba bajo sus pies y a lo lejos se veian unos arboles envueltos en llamas. Camino un poco hacia adelante y unos instantes despues escucho un gemido que venia de mas adelante de el. Al escucharlo, corrio hacia donde se escuchaba ese sonido y cuando llego al lugar donde escuchaba mejor, pudo ver a un hombre de avanzada edad enterrado debajo de piedras y algo de concreto._

_-Ayu...da...me- Pidio el anciano mientras estiraba la mano hacia donde estaba el._

_Trato de decir algo, pero su voz no emitio ningun tipo de sonido. No se molesto en pensar en eso y corrio a donde estaba el hombre, quien aun le seguia pidiendo ayuda. Trato de decirle que no hablara y que pronto lo sacaria de ahi, pero no pudo decir nada._

_-Auxi...lio- Volvio a decir el hombre._

_Atem ya se estaba desesperando, no podia mover todas esas piedras el solo. Necesitaba ayuda y no podia dejar a ese hombre solo. De un momento a otro, el anciano dejo de pedir ayuda y dejo caer la cabeza en el piso, dando la señal de que habia muerto. Atem se sintio mal al ver eso. Le habian pedido su ayuda y una persona murio solo por tratar de ayudarlo, sin duda alguna perder el Rompecabezas del Milenio lo hacia muy vulnerable._

_La escena cambio. Ahora se encontraba parado frente a un terreno igual al anterior, pero este tenia fuego por todos lados, pareciera que se habia liberado toda una batalla en ese lugar. Una bola de fuego paso a gran velocidad por su lado, al mismo tiempo en que creo un largo camino de fuego a su lado. Otra bola en llamas paso por el otro lado, dejando el mismo camino de fuego que la otra. Despues, unos rayos isieron resonar el cielo y parecia que no habian caido muy lejos de donde el estaba._

_Corrio hacia el lugar donde estaban callendo los rayos y pudo ver dos figuras oscuras peleando entre si en una batalla. Una figura agarro a la otra del cuello pero esta le puso una mano en la cara de su contrincante y le prendio fuego, haciendo que el otro lo soltara. Pero la otra figura aparto el cuello de su cara y alzo algo en direccion al cielo, Atem no lograba ver de que se trataba, pero de este salio un gran destello negro y de la tierra empezaron a salir mas figuras alrededor de las dos personas que estaban peleando, solo que estas no parecian humanos. Al contrario, parecian cuerpos esqueleticos que tenian algun tipo de arma parecida a una espada en las manos._

_La figura que estaba enfrente de ese ejercito retrocedio unos pasos y despues saco un arma parecida a la que traian y despues se puso en guardia. Las formas esqueleticas que estaban al frente de el lo imitaron y cuando la figura que los habia levantado de la tierra grito algo como: __**Ahora**__, los cuerpoes esqueleticos se abalanzaron contra la figura de enfrente con las armas en alto. Cualquiera que fuese la persona que estaba peleando contra todo ese ejercito debia de ser alguien demasiado loco y valiente; Atem podia ver el buen control que tenia con su arma. Toda forma que se le hacercaba era destruida por un desgarre de su arma, pero su victoria no duro por mucho tiempo debido a que mas cuerpos esqueleticos se unieron a la pelea y se echaron encima de la otra figura, la cual desaparecio entre todos los cuerpos que lo rodeaban, los cuales parecian estar acuchillandolo con sus espadas._

_Antes de que la escena cambiara nuevamente, el faraon logro escuchar un grito que logro helarle la sangre._

_-¡ATEM!_

_De un momento a otro, la escena cambio. Ahora estaba en la punta de lo que podria ser la Piramide de Giza pero la punta de esta estaba destruido y le permitia estar parado en medio de las duras piedras. En todo su alrededor, veia a toda una aldea envuelta en llamas y en una niebla oscura que se encontraba en el piso. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, pero al no ver bien en donde pisaba llego hasta la orilla de las ruinas de la piramide y se callo mientras se desalizaba por todos los escalones de piedra con las que construyeron la piramide._

_Una vez que dejo de rodar por el gran monumento, Atem llego al piso con algunos moretones en la cabeza y en los brazos. Se levanto lentamente cuidando de no lastimar mucho las heridas que habia ganado en su bajada por toda la piramide. Una vez que estuvo de pie, a lo lejos logro ver una figura que se acercaba a paso lento hacia el. Entrecerro los ojos un poco para ver quien era la persona que venia hacia el, no podia ver bien de quien se trataba debido a que la niebla no lo dejaba. Cuando la figura se dejo ver, Atem se llevo un susto de muerte al ver que no se trataba de un humano como el; lo que el tenia ante sus ojos era un tipo de soldado esqueleto que tenia partes de piel rota en la cara, lo cual lo hacia ver demasiado atemorisante._

_El soldado saco su espada y con la punta de esta le apunto a Atem, quien ya esperaba lo peor. El esqueleto estuvo apunto de encajarle su arma en el pecho, pero Atem escucho un grito haciendo que el soldado se detuviera al instante. Otra figura se acerco a donde ellos estaban y le dijo algunas cosas al esqueleto que no logro comprender. Despues, el esqueleto retrocedio y la figura que estaba a su lado puso su mano cerca del rostro de Atem y de su mano, empezo a surgir un tipo de energia electrificante de color azul, la le dio una no muy buena señal al faraon._

_-No me causaras problemas, faraon._

_Un destello azul fue lo ultimo que vio._

Abrio los ojos de golpe, ya no se encontraba en aquel sueño, ahora estaba recostado en el sofa de la sala de Yugi. Se sento en el sofa, era muy temprano todavia y Yugi aun no se levantaba para ir a la escuela. Ese sueño lo habia dejado mas confundido de lo que habia estado hace unos dias. Se hacia varias preguntas el mismo, preguntas como: ¿Quienes eran las sombras que peleaban? ¿Quien habia convocado a todo ese ejercito de muertos? ¿Porque Egipto estaba destruido? Todas esas preguntas serian respondidas una vez que viajaran a Egipto, pero eso seria hasta mañana y...

-Un momento- Dijo Atem de repente- Mañana es jueves, hoy es miercoles ¡Diablos! Se supone que el Hijo del Sol debe de llegar hoy ¿Que vamos a hacer si no llega? Tendremos que partir sin el y el destino de el mundo esta en sus manos y en las nuestras.

La idea de que el Hijo del Sol no se presentara lo tenia atormentado. Seria un destino cruel que la persona que los ayudaria a conseguir la victoria contra Khalid no se presentara cuando mas lo necesitaban; seria un destino de muerte y destruccion, entonces.

-Tal vez no sepa quien es el Hijo del Sol. Pero prometo matarlo yo mismo si no se presenta hoy o mañana en el aeropuerto. La vida de toda la humanidad estan en sus manos ¿¡Escuchaste eso Hijo del Sol! El mundo entero esta en tus manos.

-¿Porque gritas tanto?- Pregunto Yugi bajando de las escaleras, quien aun estaba soñoliento.

-¡Yugi!- Dijo Atem sorprendido- No me hagas caso. Estoy un poco loco por miedo a que el Hijo del Sol no se presente ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasaria si el no llegara?

-Podria significar el fin de Egipto y de la humanidad- Respondio Yugi en medio de un bosteso.

-Exacto. Y si quien quiera que sea el Hijo del Sol debe tener en cuenta, que el mundo no es un juguete.

-¿Y es mas amenazante un traidor que el futuro destructor de todo el mundo?- Pregunto Yugi.

-No, pero de igual manera no creo poder confiar en el. Se que el loco que me hablo en el parque dice que el es muy confiable, pero no se si poder o no confiar.

-Mira, Atem. Primero debemos conocerlo y despues veremos que tan confiable puede ser.

-Tienes razon, no debo jusgarlo si no lo conosco. Mejor me tranquilizo.

-Atem, se que estas muy tenso porque te robaron el Rompecabezas del Milenio, pero tienes que ver el lado bueno- Trato de animar Yug.

-¿Como cual, Yugi?- Le pregunto Atem, ya que no se le ocurria nada bueno de todo eso.

-Bueno, todavia te queda parte de la semana y mañana partiremos a Egipto. Creo que podras encontrar el Rompecabezas del Milenio antes de que se hacerque tu muerte- Animo Yugi, pero al pensar en la muerte de Atem se entristecio un poco.

-Yugi, no voy a morir. Encontrare el Rompecabezas del Milenio, recuperare parte de mi energia y... Auch.

-¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto Yugi al ver que Atem se habia puesto una mano en la cabeza.

-No es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza. Oye... ¿esta temblando?

-¿Porque la pregunta?

-Esque... estoy viendo todo moverse. Creo que estoy mareado, tal vez...- Antes de terminar la frase, Atem volvio a desplomarse en el sofa.

-¡Atem!- Yugi empezo a moverlo una y otra vez para que despertara, pero el faraon seguia dormido- Creo que deberia informarle a Ishizu sobre esto- Dijo y despues tomo el telefono y despues empezo a marcar un numero.

_-¿Hola?_

-Ishizu, soy Yugi. Lamento molestarte a esta hora de la mañana, pero tengo un problema con el faraon.

...

Una camioneta 4x4 iba a toda velocidad por una carretera que se dirigia a Giza. Dentro del veiculo estaban tres hombres, uno iba detras del volante, el otro en el aciento que estaba al lado de el del conductor y en la parte trasera se enontraba Khalid, quien ya estaba desesperado por llegar a la Piramide de Giza, donde se suponia que debia encontar lo que le daba un poder superior al que ya tenia. El estaba muy consiente que, siendo hijo de un dios debia tener poderes divinos ademas de misticos, pero en ningun momento de su vida pasada tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar su poder de dios. Khalid pensaba que tuvo que haberse unido a los otros dioses, y seria justo porque Horus, el hijo de Osiris se habia unido a los dioses junto con su padre y su madre mientras que el aprendia el arte de la magia con personas que nisiquiera eran de su propia sangre. El tuvo que ser un dios, tuvo que acompañar a su padre en el inframundo, pero eso jamas paso.

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la tumba de Adom?- Pregunto Khalid, quien ya empezaba a desesperarse.

-No falta mucho, mi señor. A esta velocidad llegaremos como en diez minutos- Dijo Hanif desde el aciento que estaba al lado del conductor.

-Hanif, espero que tus lideres no te haigan mentido porque puedo destruirte si el Baston de Anubis no esta en la Piramide de Giza como ellos lo dijeron.

-Le aseguro que podra encontrar su baston cuando menos lo piense. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes y muy pronto Egipto y despues Asia y luego el mundo, estaran ante sus pies.

-Mas te vale que asi sea. Trate de hacer lo mismo hace ocho milenios y no consegui victoria, pero ahora que Adom esta muerto mi victoria sera precisa esta vez. Nadie me lo inpedira- Dijo Khalid en un tono muy seguro.

-Usted es la persona mas poderosa en este mundo. Nadie mas que usted es lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso para que pueda derrotarlo.

-Eso ya lo se Hanif, pero hay algo que me inquieta. Es como si hubiera alguien en el mundo que lograrara derrotarme.

-Mi señor, usted no tiene porque preocuparse de alguien inferior. Para usted, un ser humano es...

-Para mi, los humanos son seres inutiles y primitivos. Pero eso no es el punto. Presiento que este alguien no es como los otros humanos, creo que tambien es un hibrido entre dios y mortal.

-¿Quiere decir que hay otro como usted?- Pregunto Hanif.

-No estoy muy seguro de que sea cierto, pero lo preciento y ya no me hagas preguntas o te lanzo por la ventana de la camioneta.

-Si, señor- Dijo Hanif volteando la mirada hacia el frente del auto.

-Asi esta mejor- Dijo Khalid acomodandose en el asiento de la camioneta.

Unos minutos despues de esa conversacion estuvieron al frente de la Piramide de Giza. Cuando Hanif le informo a Khalid que ya habian llegado, el hijo de Anubis quedo satisfecho al enterarse de que pronto tendria al mundo de los pateticos humanos a sus pies.

Una vez que la camioneta se detuvo se dirigieron al gran monumento. Muchos turistas entraban y salian de ese gran monumento y Khalid entendio que no podrian recuperar el Baston de Anubis hasta que todos se fueran. Pero aun asi, se mezclaron entre el grupo de turistas y pudieron entrar a la piramide. Khalid le dijo a Hanif y a el otro que los acompañaba que se esconderian en la piramide hasta que todos se fueran y llegara la noche.

Cuando la noche llego y todos se fueron, Khalid y las personas que lo acompañaban salieron del lugar en donde estaban escondidos y despues se dirigieron hasta el centro de la piramide, el cual tenia un bloqueo de concreto en el piso, lo que haria dificil poder escarvar para encontrar lo que Khalid necesitaba.

-Señor, esta muy oscuro aqui adentro. Sera dificil encontrar...

-No seas impaciente, Hanif- Dijo Khalid- Hay una solucion para todo- Levanto una mano y de esta salio un brillo azul claro que ilumino lo suficiente para poder ver un poco.

-Es usted impresionante- Alabo Hanif.

-Guardate tus palabras domingueras y empieza a decirme donde esta el Baston de Anubis.

-Bueno, las escrituras de Lukman dicen que la tumba de Adom esta debajo de los pies de la piramide, pero solo dice eso. No nos revela su ubicacion exacta.

-¡Con mil demonios! ¿Como se supone que encontraremos mi baston en un monton de arena?

-Yo soy solo su humilde servidor, Khalid. Pero si supiera como encontrar su baston, usted ya lo tendria en sus manos.

-Eh notado que eres demasiado fiel a mi, Hanif.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor- Agradecio haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero eso no justifica que no te perdone el que no podamos encontrar mi baston.

-Señor, le juro por los dioses que...

-¡Silencio! Mejor callate y observa como se trabaja en honor a tu dios- Dijo Khalid empezando a revisar todo el alrededor que estaba dentro de la piramide. Despues, dirigio su mirada al centro y se concentro en ese punto.

Estiro la mano en la que tenia el destello de luz azul y empezo a recitar palabras en egipcio antiguo, pero Hanif no lograba escuchar muy bien las palabras de "su señor". Despues de que Khalid dejara de recitar, el brillo de su mano se volvio mas intenso y de repente, un monton de arena y concreto empezo a levantar en varias explosiones que se presentaban en cada parte de la piramide, haciendo que todo el alrededor se llenara de polvo. Unos momentos despues las explosiones cesaron y el polvo desaparecio dejando ver un monton de agujeros gigantescos en cada parte de la piramide, lo que la hacia ver como un campo de minas recien explotado.

-Señor, no creo que pueda encontrar su baston en uno de estos agujeros- Dijo Hanif mirando con asombro lo que habia provocado Khalid.

-Estas muy equivocado, Hanif- Dijo Khalid y despues empezo a caminar entre los agujeros del suelo que el habia creado, hasta que llego al del centro.

-¡Amo, espere un momento!- Dijo Hanif haciendo que Khalid se detuviera.

-¿Ahora que pasa? Y mas vale que sea importante porque estoy apunto de ser el dueño del mundo.

-Claro, señor, solo espere un segundo- Despues de decir eso, Hanif se dirigio hacia el tipo que los habia traido hasta ahi- ¿Lo trajiste?

-Aqui tienes- Dijo el hombre, dandole a Hanif una piramide dorada con el Ojo de Horus tallado al frente.

-¿Es el verdadero?- Pregunto Hanif.

-No creo que haiga mas piramides como estas. Claros que es la original- Dijo el tipo, quien tenia acento arabe.

-Mas te vale que asi sea- Amenazo el seguidor de Khalid.

-¡Hanif, se me esta agotando la paciencia!- Grito Khalid desde el centro de la habitacion.

-Ya voy, mi señor- Dijo y despues corrio hacia Khalid, entregandole el articulo que traia en manos.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Khalid mientras veia el objeto que tenia en manos.

-Le dicen el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Anteriormente lo poseyo un faraon muy antiguo de nombre que no muchos conocen. Con esto usted podra abrir la tumba de Adom.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

-Bueno, mas vale que asi sea.

Khalid volvio a estirar su mano hacia el agujero que estaba en el centro y de este empezo a surgir un gran ataud metalico rectangular que coloco al frente de el y Hanif. Khalid se drigio hacia el ataud y pudo notar un triangulo en medio de el ataud, lo cual le recordo el articulo que tenia en la mano. Coloco la piramide en ese triangulo, la cual encajo a la perfeccion y la tapa de la caja metalica empezo a hacerse a un lado, y cuando la tapa callo al piso, Hanif y Khalid pudieron ver un cuerpo esqueletico con guesos de color negro que posiblemente estaban asi por el desgastamiento y el tiempo.

En las manos del esqueleto, se encontraba un baston con una cabeza de Anubis de oro que decoraba al baston. Khalid sonrio al ver el baston, entonces lo tomo y se lo arrebato al esqueleto de las manos, las cuales quedaron enganchadas en el baston, pero fueron retiradas por Khalid quien las lanzo para otro lado sin importarle nada en absoluto.

-Esta igual a como lo recordaba. Tan hermoso. Tan poderoso. ¡Tan destructivo!- Al decir eso ultimo, unos rayos de color negro se despidieron de la cabeza de Anubis, pero despues desaparecieron.

-Señor, ¿que tiene planeado hacer con el Baston de Anubis?

-Tu ya sabes la respuesta, Hanif. Destruire a todo Egipto para cobrar venganza de lo que me isieron... pero despues seguire con el resto del mundo. Asi, ¡todos estaran a mis pies!

-Salve Khalid- Alabo Hanif haciendo una reverencia a Khalid y el tipo de acento arabe iso lo mismo.

**¡Hola a todos los que acaban de leer esto! ¿Que les parecio este capitulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Malo? ¿Super malo? ¿Detestable? ¡Diganmelo! Bueno, espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo de El Legado de Anubis. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, AyumiYamiMotou, Urara y 3LiizaLuniita. Bueno, eso a sido todo, espero que no se haigan molestado por la tardansa. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	7. Accidente Aereo

**El legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 7: Accidente Aereo.**

Era jueves por la mañana, ya todos estaban en el aeropuerto de Domino y el vuelo a Egipto saldria en unos treinta minutos aproximadamente. Todos estaban desesperados, solo faltaban treinta minutos para que dieran inicio a su viaje y, como Atem lo habia sospechado, nadie con el nombre de el Hijo del Sol aparecia en ninguna parte, lo que dio a entender que seria un destino catastrofico el que le esperaba al faraon y a toda la humanidad.

Atem insistio una y otra vez que nadie llegara del cielo a salvarlos, pero Ishizu mantenia las esperanzas de que el llegaria, aunque estas empezaban a desvanecerse conforme pasaban los minutos. Cuando Joey anuncio que solo faltaban quince minutos para su vuelo, la idea de que el Hijo del Sol apareciera se iso un hecho que no sucederia ese dia. Atem se sintio desepcionado de quienquiera que fuera ese Hijo del Sol o quien sabe como se llame, sin embargo, recordo todo lo que le habia contado ese loco en el parque; al parecer no conocia tanto al Hijo del Sol como el creia.

-Ya suponia que no vendria- Comento Atem una vez que ya solo faltaban ocho minutos para el vuelo.

-Parece que tiene razon, faraon- Dijo Ishizu quien se sentia desepcionada- Es una verdadera lastima que no pueda acompañarlos para tomar su lugar.

-Oigan, creo que el tal "Hijo del Sol" no existe y solo tuviste un simple sueño, Ishizu- Comento Joey, quien se sentia igual de desepcionado que Ishizu.

-Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo que tu, Joey- Dijo Atem, quien miraba como la gente entraba y salia del aeropuerto sin las esperanzas de que alguno fuera la persona que se suponia que les tendria que dar ayuda en ese viaje.

-Valla que nos mintio- Dijo Yugi.

-No, Yugi, no nos mintio. Nos defraudo- Dijo Tristan.

-Bueno, tampoco hay que ser duros con el- Dijo Tea, quien se sentia igual de defraudada- Tal vez no sabia que hoy partiriamos a Egipto.

-Esa tambien podria ser una opcion- Dijo el faraon son despegar los ojos de la puerta.

-Faltan cinco minutos- Anuncio Joey- No va a llegar.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro, muchacho- Dijo alguien detras de todos.

Se trataba de un joven como de la edad de Atem. Tenia el cabello alborotado de color negro, ojos azules y poseia una tez perfectamente bronceada. Vestia de una camisa gris con el Ojo de Horus, unos pantalones azules y tenis blancos, de su cuello colgaba un collar de oro en forma de rombo, con un cristal redondo de color rojo en el medio. En la bolsa derecha de su pantalon colgaba un objeto redondo de color plata, lo que le recordo a Atem lo que le habia dicho el tipo con el que habia hablado el otro dia.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto Atem.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi, Atem?- Pregunto el sujeto. Su voz sonaba igual a la del tipo que hablo con Atem.

-Si supiera quien eres, no te estaria preguntando, ¿o si?

-Tienes mucha razon, faraon. Esque me sorprende que olvides a alguien tan pronto.

-Mira, no te conosco pero te reconoceria si me dijeras tu nombre.

-Claro, me llamo Radames. Pero si quieres, puedes decirme Ra.

-¿Porque tendriamos que llamarte como un dios egipcio?- Pregunto Ishizu acercandose a Radames.

-Muy simple, porque soy su hijo- Todos se quedaron impresionados cuando lo escucharon decir eso. No podian creer que ese enrealidad fuera el hijo de Ra- Si, algunos me dicen el Hijo del Sol. Aunque prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre.

-¿Tu eres el Hijo del Sol?- Pregunto Tristan.

-Si, aunque prefiero que me llamen Radames. No me gusta que me reconoscan como una deidad.

-Esa es Deos, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Atem señalando la brujula de Radames.

-Si, te conte de ella hace unos dias ¿Lo recuerdas?

-La verdad, nunca te habia visto en mi vida- Dijo el joven emperador.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 110 con destino a Egipto, favor de abordar el avion._

-Llegue justo a tiempo- Dijo Radames y despues reviso la brujula que traia- Deos no siente ningun rastro de energia oscura, asi que es seguro subir.

-Oye, espera- Dijo Yugi- Tienes varias cosas que contarnos, Radames.

_-Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 110._

-Te lo contare despues, Yugi. Ahora tenemos que abordar un avion- Al decir eso, Radames se dirigio hacia la salida para entrar en el avion, sin responder nada mas.

-Creo que el tipo me cae bien- Comento Tristan.

-Mejor apurense o perderemos el vuelo- Dijo Tea empezando a caminar a donde se dirigia Radames.

-Nos veremos despues, Ishizu- Dijo Atem volteando a verla.

-Eso espero, faraon. Solo recuerde que tiene que salvar a la humanidad antes de que Khalid la destruya. El Hijo del Sol le sera muy util en este viaje.

-Ten por seguro que regresaremos sanos y salvos.

Despues de decir eso, Atem tomo la mochila que Yugi le habia prestado y se dirigio junto con los demas.

Unos minutos despues de que abordaran, el avion despego. Fue muy raro para Atem haber abordado, ya que cuando subieron solo ellos parecian estar viajando a Egipto, debido a que no habia nadie. Atem se habia sentado al lado de Tea, quien no despegaba la vista de la ventana. Yugi se sento al lado de Joey, y Radames y Tristan se sentaron juntos. Mientras estaban volando, Atem no le quitaba la mirada a Radames, que parecia estar preocupado por algo debido a que no dejaba de ver su brujula.

-¿Pasa algo, Radames?- Pregunto Atem.

-No lo se, Deos no a dejado de girar. Creo que hay algun tipo de fuente oscura aqui, pero no identifico en donde.

-¿Tu le pusiste nombre a esa brujula?

-¿Como se te ocurre que le pondria nombre a una brujula?... Claro que no le puse nombre. Veras, cuando yo cumpli catorce años, mi padre me regalo esta brujula para saber en donde habia peligro. Deos puede percibir cualquier tipo de energia, ya sea oscura o de otro tipo: algo muy ultil para mi.

-¿Y vives como un humano normal o como un dios?

-Bueno, papa me insiste mucho en que me quede con el en sus reinos, pero no quiero dejar a mi madre sola asi que hay veces en que me voy a los reinos de mi padre y me quedo la mayoria del tiempo en el mundo de los humanos.

-Debe ser dificil elegir entre tu padre y tu madre ¿Sabes? Yo jamas tuve ninguna experiensia como esa. Mi madre fallecio cuando yo era muy pequeño y subi al trono cuando todavia era joven, mi padre ya habia muerto para entonces.

-... Wow, debio de ser muy frustrante.

-La verdad, si. No fue nada facil ser faraon y mucho menos a tan temprana edad.

-Al menos no has tenido enfrente de ti a todas las deidades egipcias. Yo nisiquiera sabia que Anubis habia tenido dos hijos.

-¿Conosiste a Anubis?- Pregunto Atem.

-Correccion, conosco a Anubis. Es algo asi como mi tio, pero yo lo considero un miembro mas de los dioses egipcios.

-No deberias, Anubis es el señor de la muerte y si lo haces enojar podria acabar con tu vida en un minuto.

-Mi padre no se lo permitiria. Ra es el dios supremo de egipto, no creo que permita que otro dios inferior a el le quite la vida a su unico hijo.

-De igual manera deberias respetar a Anubis. Es el dios de la muerte y aunque este al mando de Ra, podria acelerar tu tiempo de muerte.

-Pense que era el dios de la muerte, ¿y ahora me estas diciendo que es el Padre Tiempo?- Ante ese tipo de comentario, Atem se puso una mano en la frente dando a entender que Radmes lo habia hartado.

-Oye, ¿siempre eres tan gracioso, amigo?- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Pues, soy buen comediante, ¿como la vez?- Respondio Radames con una sonrisa.

-Eso no fue un cumplido, Radames.

Cuando Radames estaba apunto de decirle algo mas al faraon, el avion empezo a tambalearse y despues se escucho un fuerte sonido. Fue ahi donde la flecha de la brujula de Radames empezo a girar en circulos descontroladamente hasta que apunto hacia la puerta que daba paso al control de vuelo.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto Yugi al ver que se habian descontrolado.

-Algo no muy bueno, seguramente- Comento Radames y despues se dirigio hacia el control de vuelo.

-Radames, ¿a donde vas?- Pregunto Tristan desde el aciento.

-Voy a investigar algo. Atem, ven conmigo- Dijo mientras seguia caminando.

-Ya regreso- Dijo Atem para despues entrar a la camara de control de vuelo- ¿Que pasa, Radames?

-¡No hay piloto, Atem!- Dijo Radames, quien estaba sentado tratando de controlar el avion.

-¿¡Que dijiste!- Dijo Atem y despues se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie mas que ellos en el avion.

-¡Lo que oiste! ¡No tenemos piloto ¡Y para el muy maldito bloqueo todo! ¡No puedo controlar esta cosa si todo esta bloqueado!

-¿Ya intentaste llamar a la torre de control?

-Trate, pero resulta que el radio salto por la ventana- Dijo señalando un agujero en el vidrio.

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Radames?- Dijo Atem mientras intentaba ayudarle a Radames a desbloquear todo.

-Vamos a aterrisar. Segun mis conocimientos, estamos volando por encima del desierto. Aterrisaremos ahi y si no lo logramos, que Ra nos proteja.

-¿Pero como piensas mover esta cosa si todo esta bloqueado?

-Yo no la movere, el avion aterrisara por si solo. Mira- Dijo señalando la aguja del combustible- Solo queda muy poco combustible, esto ya estaba planeado. Quien quiera que haiga sido el piloto tenia intensiones de matarnos.

-¿Cual es el plan entonces?

-Saltaremos. Cuando el avion este apunto de impactarse saltaremos- En ese momento se escucho un gran sonido.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Segun esta cosa perdimos el motor uno. Hay que apurarnos o muy pronto...- En ese momento se volvio a escuchar un sonido igual- Genial, perdimos el motor dos. Ve y dile a los demas que estamos en peligro.

-¿Que nos diga que cosa?- Pregunto Joey junto con los demas, al entrar el la camara de control.

-Chicos, el piloto desaparecio, estamos tratando de controlar el avion pero...- Antes de acabar, se volvio a escuchar el mismo sonido explosivo.

-¡Atem, perdimos el motor tres y cuatro! ¡No nos queda nada!

-¿A que se refiere con que no nos queda nada?- Pregunto Tristan, quien parecia estar asustado.

-Se refiere a que aterrisaremos mas pronto de lo planeado- Respondio.

-¿Que paso con el piloto?- Pregunto Tea.

-Al parecer fue contratado para matarnos. Sabian que tratariamos de inpedir que Khalid destruyera todo y quisieron sacarnos del juego... Pero no se los permitremos.

En ese instente se escucho una explosion el la parte trasera del avion. Cuando todos abrieron la puerta, se encontraro con un monton de llamas en la parte trasera del avion, las cuales ya habian insendiado parte de los asientos.

-¡Radames, tenemos fuego!- Anuncio Atem.

-Me lleva ¡Muy bien chicos, a la cuenta de tres saltaremos todos del avion!

-¿¡Que!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya me oyeron. Uno... dos... tre...- Antes de que Radames terminara de contar, el avion empezo a caer del aire dando varios giros al tiempo en que despegaba- ¡AGARRENSE FUERTE!

Mientras todos gritaban al tiempo en que el avion caia, Radames trataba de pilotear al avion en el intento de que se elevara un poco. Unos segundos despues se pudo ver la arena del desierto con la que estaban a punto de impactarse. Desesperado, Radames reunio su fuerza divina y logro mover un poco el volante del avion y esta logro elevar un poco la nariz, pero mientras Radames intentaba hacer volar el avion, este por fin logro estrellarse en la arena, haciendo que un monton de polvo volara por los aires. Mientras el avion se seguia arrastrando, Radames se levanto del aciento e iso volar la puerta que estaba al lado del piloto, la cual salio volando mientras que la avion seguia arrastrandose.

-¡SALTEN! ¡ESTA COSA EXPLOTARA EN...!

Antes de que Radames pudiera terminar de hablar, toda la avion se prendio en llamas y despues exploto, haciendo que todos salieran volando a gran distancia de la avion. Varios pedazos del veiculo aero calleron en distintas partes, los cuales aun estaban en llamas. Todos parecian estar muertos, pero solo estaban inconsientes debido a la explosion. Tenian sangre por todos lados y el humo habia oscurecido sus ropas, pero todavia respiraban, al menos no estaban muertos.

...

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea, Ra!- Dijo una deidad con cabeza de cocodrilo.

-Sobek, yo y mi hijo sabemos lo que estamos haciendo- Dijo la gran deidad egipcia.

-¿Enserio? Yo no veo que sufrir un accidente aereo se una gran idea. Mira como estan todos.

-Odio admitirlo, mi señor, pero el dios Sobek tiene razon. Su hijo y el faraon pudieron haber terminado muertos en ese vuelo. Debio advertirle algo, por lo menos- Dijo Toth, la deidad de la sabiduria.

-Pero no lo isieron, Toth- Dijo el dios del sol.

-Ra, tienes que entender que una batalla contra el hijo del señor de la muerte es como intentar cometer un suicidio. Deberias decirle a Atem y a tu hijo que cancelen la busqueda, y que los dioses se encargaran de eliminar a Khalid- Dijo Toth.

-El pajaro tiene razon, no deberias poner en peligro a tu unico hijo. Nosotros podemos encargarnos de el hijo de Anubis solos, no deberiamos estar poniendo a prueba a unos muchachos.

-Le dije a Radames que se encargaria de salvar a la humanidad junto con Atem. Recuerden que el faraon pudo encerrar los poderes de las sombras, no creo que no pueda derrotar a Khalid- Dijo el dios con cabeza de aguila.

-Mi señor, La Union sabia que su hijo vendria a derrotar al hijo de Anubis y mandaron a matarlo a el y a los otros, por eso el avion exploto. Es un milagro que aun esten vivos.

-Estan vivos porque le adverti a Anubis que no quiero que mi unico hijo muera. Y si asi pasa, hare que la serpiente Apofis lo destruya.

-Quisiera que lo intentaras- Dijo una voz detras de las tres deidades.

Al voltear, se encontraron con un hombre que poseia cabeza de perro, media como dos metros y medio con un bien formado cuerpo, sus pies eran un poco mas grandes que los de un humano normal y de las uñas salian unas filosas garras. Vestia de una falta egipcia, la cual tenia el simbolo del Ank como cinturon, en su cabeza llevaba una corona de faraon de color dorada, la cual tenia una serpiente como adorno.

-Anubis, que gusto me da verte. Pense que estarias muy ocupado recolectando las tristes almas de todos los mortales- Dijo Sobek en un tono medio burlon.

-Guardate tus chistes, Sobek. Vengo por algo mas importante- Dijo Anubis mientras se acercaba a Ra.

-Anubis, se lo que me pediras y por ningun motivo permitire que tu hijo domine el mundo de los vivos- Dijo Ra.

-Eso ya lo se. Lo unico que vengo a pedirte es la vida de tu hijo.

-¿¡La vida de mi hijo! ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Anubis?

-Quiero decir que tengo que proclamar lo que muy pronto sera mio. Escucha, Khalid es un tipo fuerte y muy peligroso segun las escrituras del sacerdote Lukman, eso me dio a entender que tu hijo morira en las manos del mio. Pero si quieres evitar eso, podrias darme su alma ahora y avitariamos una mala muerte.

-Ni en tus sueños, chacal. La vida de Radames no esta en venta.

-Se que quieres mucho a tu hijo, pero algun dia el tendra que morir. Recuerda que es mitad humano, eso lleva a que puede morir como cualquier mortal.

-Pero tambien es mitad dios, y eso significa que tiene poderes que ningun humano tiene. Radames podra derrotar a Khalid con la ayuda de Atem, el faraon que encerro los poderes de las sombras. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que mi hijo muera.

-¿Y que me dices de Atem? Ra, Atem es un blanco facil sin el Rompecabezas del Milenio, asi que si tu hijo no es el que muere, Atem lo hara.

-Anubis, no puedes quitarle la vida a Atem. No si yo no te lo permito.

-Ra, Osiris y yo estuvimos hablando sobre las vidas de ellos dos. El señor de los resucitados dijo que seria bueno tener en la Necropolis la vida de uno de ellos dos.

-No te repetire que no entregare la vida de nadie, Anubis. Ahora mejor largate, no quiero saber nada de ti hasta que respetes la vida de Radames.

-Yo no estoy irrespetando la vida de nadie, solo te vine a advertir que tarde o temprano, la muerte tendra que llevarse a uno de ellos dos. Y podria ser tu hijo.

-¡LARGATE!- Grito Ra a todo pulmos, haciendo que parte de su cuerpo se envolviera en llamas.

-Como deseé gran dios. Solo recuerde: una vida esta en peligro.

Despues de decir eso, Anubis se volvio una nube de humo negro y despues atraveso el piso, para llegar a lo que se conoce como el inframundo egipcio.

Cuando Anubis llego a la Necropolis, el humo negro tomo su forma enfrente de un hombre, el cual estaba sentado en un trono. Este vestia de una larga tunica blanca que le llegaba a los pies y poseia el cayado y el latigo en sus manos, su cabeza estaba coronada por una corona conocida como Atef. Su piel era de color verde, lo que le daba un aspecto de muerto viviente. Anubis estaba parado enfrente de Osiris, el dios de la resurrecion egipcia.

-¿Conseguiste algo, Anubis?- Pregunto la deidad.

-No, Osiris. Ra no quiere negociar ni con la vida de su hijo, ni con la del faraon- Informo Anubis.

-Bueno, aun asi puedes encargarte de eso tu solo- Dijo Osiris- Anubis, tu eres el dios de la muerte, puedes hacer que cualquiera de ellos dos deje de vivir cuando tu quieras.

-Eso ya lo se, pero Ra tiene protegido a Radames divinamente. No puedo matarlo sin que Ra desate toda su furia en mi.

-¿Y que hay de Atem? El esta debil sin el Rompecabezas del Milenio, ¿no?

-Asi es- Dijo el dios de los muertos.

-Bueno, Anubis, Ra solo tiene protejido a su hijo, pero no creo que el faraon tambien lo este.

-¿Acaso quiere usted que termine con la vida de Atem?- Pregunto Anubis, algo sorprendido.

-Escuchame, Anubis. Las almas de Atem y Radames son muy valiosas y seria todo un honor tener un alma tan pura como la de ellos dos.

-Pero no deberiamos acabar con la vida de alguien solo para obtener su alma. Eso seria asesinar y nosotros somos dioses.

-Tu eres el dios de la muerte, y no pretendo traer sus almas a la fuerza. Solo queria que le informaras a Ra que uno de ellos dos tendra que venir a parar aqui, no pretendemos matar a nadie.

-Pero señor, nosotros...

-Se que ya no estamos al mando de traer a los muertos a la Necropolis, pero recuerda que Atem es faraon y lo trajeron desde nuestros tiempos, y eso significa que si el muere, podemos hacernos cargo de traerlo a este lugar- Dijo el señor de los resucitados- Tu hijo es demasiado poderoso, una batalla entre el y Atem terminaria dando ganador a Khalid ya que Atem esta debil.

-Sufrieron una explosion, ¿porque no murieron, Osiris?

-No murieron porque Ra tiene protejido a Radames, y si tomas en cuenta que Radames tambien esta en el mismo lio que el faraon, pues el señor del sol les dio su proteccion a el, al faraon y a los otros.

-¿Que hay de mi hijo?... ¿El terminaria aqui si muere?- Pregunto Anubis, debido a que aunque no habia visto a su hijo en siglos, le preocupaba que pudiera morir.

-Lamentablemente no, Anubis. Khalid cometio muchos males en el Antiguo Egipto y lo mas problable que pase es que Ra lo mande con Apofis.

-Mi hijo tiene el derecho a ser perdonado- Dijo Anubis con una voz que iso retumbar el lugar.

-Pienso lo mismo, Anubis, pero Ra sentencio a Khalid desde el dia en que destruye todo su reino.

-¡El no tiene la culpa! Su madre murio el dia en que nacio y Khalid penso que la culpa decaia en todos.

-De igual manera, Anubis- Dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba del trono donde estaba sentado- sabemos que no podemos hacer nada.

-Tal vez tu no. Pero un padre desesperado por su hijo si- Dijo Anubis, para despues darse media vuelta y volverse a convertir en humo negro, el cual atraveso las paredes.

-Nunca vi al señor Anubis tan desesperado- Dijo una voz muy conocida para Osiris.

-Horus, hijo mio ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

-Lamento mucho las molestias, padre. Pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversacion con la deidad Anubis- Dijo Horus.

-No es ninguna molestia, Horus. Anubis y yo estabamos discutiendo de la vida de humanos.

-Pero, padre, nosotros ya no estamos al mando de traer a los muertos a la Necropolis.

-Uno de ellos no es un mortal de esta era, es un faraon y fue trasladado desde nuestros tiempos a esta era para ir en busca de tu primo, Khalid.

-Pense que Khalid estaba encerrado en la Roca de Anubis ¿Que paso?

-Una organizacion llamada La Union supo de la leyenda de Khalid y Adom y se dedicaron a buscar la Roca de Anubis hasta que lograron encontrarla. Ellos liberaron a Khalid de su prision.

-Nos condenaron. Nos condenaron a todos, incluidamente a nosotros- Dijo Horus.

-Horus, si Khalid logra apoderarse de la Tierra, el mundo de los dioses desaparecera.

Al escuchar eso, Horus no se podia imaginar que la tierra donde ellos predominaban seria destruida si el que una vez fue amenaza para los dioses pusiera al mundo de los vivos a sus pies. Pero Horus sabia que el hijo de Ra habia desendido a la Tierra a eliminar a Khalid, lo que significaba que aun habia esperanza para lo humanos y los dioses.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, ¿que les parecio este capitulo? Mejor aun, ¿que les parecio la aparicion de los dioses? Bueno, eso pueden decirmelo en los reviews, ojala haigan disfutado este nuevo capitulo de El legado de Anubis. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, 3LiizaLuniita, Urara y Dragonazabache. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. El Apocalipsis

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 8: El Apocalipsis.**

Aun se encontraban tirados en el desierto, sin nadie en kilometros a la redonda que pudiera ayudarlos. La caida que habian sufrido habia sido muy grave, se podia notar la sangre que brotaba de sus cuerpos. Yugi sufrio varias cortaduras en el brazo, del cual salian unos cuantos hilillos de sangre. Tea tenia arriba de ella un pedazo del avion, no muy grande; ella habia sufrido de las mismas heridas que Yugi. Joey y Tristan no sufrieron gran cosa, pero se podian notar los moretones que tenian en brazos y piernas, ademas de unos diminutos desgarres en la ropa.

Los que habian sufrido lo peor fueron Atem y Radames, quienes se encontraban mas lejos que los demas. Radames tenia la camisa rasgada, de su boca salia un hilo de sangre, sus manos y sus dedos tenian varios desgarres, tenia un diminuto pedazo del avion encajado en su brazo y el lado izquierdo de su pantalon se habia roto, encojiendoselo hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Por otro lado, Atem sufrio de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que provoco que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre del lado derecho de su cabeza. Tenia un gran moreton en su mejilla derecha, uno de sus tenis habia salido volando a quien sabe donde, la sangre que salia de su cabeza resbalaba por su mejilla hasta llegar al menton y su espalda habia resivido varias cortadas, de las cuales salia una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

Radames empezaba a despertar, pero no tenia fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Se apoyo con los dos brazos para ponerse de pie, pero unos instantes despues de que estuviera a centimetros del suelo, volvio a caer. No se dio por vencido al primer intento, asi que reunio mas fuerzas, se volvio a apoyar con los dos brazos y al fin logro ponerse de pie.

-¿Que paso aqui?- Se pregunto Radames al ver el avion destrozado y a todos los demas en el suelo- A si, no recordaba la explosion... Maldita sea.

Desvio lentamente la mirada a otro lado, debido a que no podia hacer movimientos bruscos. A lo lejos vio a Atem, quien parecia estar peor que el. Radames se dirigio hacia el faraon y empezo a moverlo para que despertara... o al menos diera una señal de que estaba vivo. Al poco tiempo, Atem empezo a mover la cabeza lentamente, dando un pequeño quejido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que es lo que paso, Radames?- Pregunto Atem con un tono debil.

-Digamos de esta manera, Atem, alguien que no conozemos y que en estos momentos esta a kilometros a la redonda nos quiere fuera del juego- Explico Radames mientras ayudaba al faraon a levantarse.

-Ya veo... Oye, ¿en donde estamos?- Dijo Atem una vez de pie.

-Estamos en los reinos de Seth, mejor conocido como desierto.

-¿Y donde estan los otros?- Pregunto, ya que no veia a ninguno de sus amigos por ningun lugar.

-Atem, la explosion fue muy dura y fuerte, tus amigo estan lejos de nosotros y nosotros de ellos. Pero de igual manera los buscaremos- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Oye, Radames, solo por curiosidad ¿porque no estamos muertos?

-Es una pregunta interesante. Pero primero que nada, ¿ya te conte que soy el hijo de Ra?

-Si, lo dijiste en el aeropuerto y me quede muy sorprendido cuando lo escuche- Dijo Atem, quien cojeaba mientras seguia a Radames por detras.

-Bueno, esa es tu respuesta. No estamos muertos gracias a mi padre. El le tiene proibido a Anubis que se lleve mi alma a la Necropolis, Ra me proteje de todo e incluso de la muerte.

-¿Me estas diciendo que el señor del sol no nos dejo morir?

-Puede ser. Normalmente el me saca de todos los lios en los que me meto y dejame decirte que me meto en varios.

-Wow, seria fabuloso tener una deidad como padre... Cambiando de tema ¿Tu vives en Domino?

-No, yo vivo en Siria. No es gran cosa, la mayoria de las personas habla arabe por ahi, yo tambien lo hago pero casi no me gusta hablarlo.

-¿Y viajaste de Siria a Japon para ayudarnos con esto?- Dijo Atem, totalmento sorprendido debido a que el sabia muy bien que Siria quedaba a miles de kilometros de Japon.

-Oye, yo nisiquiera sabia que tu existias hasta que mi padre me conto el pequeño problema que tenian. Me negue a ayudarles al principio, pero mi madre me dijo que tenia que hacerlo y con mi madre yo no le discuto nada.

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Es la persona que me dio la vida, es obvio que tengo que respetarla.

-Me alegro por ti, yo hubiera deseado conocer a mi madre pero jamas lo ise.

-Bueno, al menos tenias a tu padre, ¿no?- Dijo Radames de manera divertida.

-Si, pero me iso compañia por muy poco tiempo. El murio y despues subi al trono a edad muy temprana.

-Que duro, amigo... Oye, creo que esos son tus amigos- Anuncio, señalando a unas personas que el faraon no tardo en reconocer.

-Si, son ellos. Vamos, Radames- Dijo Atem mientras se deslizaba por una montaña de arena.

-Eso se ve divertido. ¡Abran cancha!

Despues de decir eso, Radames se deslizo al igual que Atem por la montaña de arena. Cuando Atem no se lo imaginaba, Radames le paso por un lado mientras rodaba por la la arena. Una vez que el camino llego a su fin, Radames callo al piso estrellando su rostro en la arena caliente, pero se levanto sin importarle el dolor que seguro seria insoportable.

-¡Vamos otra vez!- Exclamo Radames.

-Ni te emociones.- Dijo Atem una vez que llego- Ahora ven aqui y ayudame con mis amigos.

-Eres un amargado. No niegues que te divertiste.

Cuando llegaron con los demas, isieron todo lo posible por despertarlos, pero solo lograron hacer abrir los ojos a Tea, quien iso las mismas preguntas que Atem y Radames cuando recien despertaron. Como Joey, Yugi y Tristan no despertaron, Radames y Atem tuvieron que llevarselos cargando.

El camino fue todo un infierno, el calor era muy insoportable y Atem siquiera podia caminar. A el le habia tocado llevarse a Yugi, ya que el pesaba menos y se le haria un poco mas facil cargar con el. Estuvieron quejandose del calor y sus heridas por todo el camino y tenian derecho, debido a que sufrir una explosion dentro de un avion no duele poco. Tea y Atem platicaban al mismo tiempo en que seguian caminando, el faraon no podia caminar bien sin uno de sus tenis, debido a que la arena del desierto era muy caliente y el pie le ardia con cada paso que daba.

Como no tenian nada mas que hacer, no tuvieron otra opcion mas que escuchar los chistes de Radames, lo que logro alegrar la travesia que tenian por adelante. Radames era divertido en si, incluso habia hecho que Atem olvidara por un minuto el hecho de que estaban perdidos en el desierto, sin nadie a kilometros que los pudiera ayudar a salir de los reinos de Seth.

-Oye, Radames ¿No puedes conjurar algo o pedirle ayuda a tu padre para que nos ayude a salir de aqui?- Le dijo Tea, quien seguramente se estaba muriendo de calor al igual que Atem.

-Puedo, pero en este momento estoy muy bajo de energia para comunicarme con mi padre- Dijo Radames de manera tranquila.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos que seguir caminando?- Dijo Tea completamente desesperada. No podia soportar un segundo mas el calor.

-Pues si ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que un auto apareciera majicamente por aqui y que amablemente nos llevara hasta Egipto?

-Radames, segun tengo entendido, ya estamos en Egipto. Solo que parados en medio de un desierto lleno de arena y desolado- Dijo Atem, quien tampoco podria soportar mas el infierno que estaban viviendo.

-No nos animes, faraon- Dijo Radames volteandolo a ver con una sonrisa divertida.

-Radames, ¿como cuanto tardaremos en llegara a algo que no sea un desierto?- Pregunto Atem.

-¿Como cuanto tardaremos?- Atem asintio- Pues... Tardaremos como... Horas. Dias. Semanas, tal vez.

-¿¡SEMANAS!- Grito el faraon desesperadamente, casi dejando caer a Yugi de su espalda- SOLO TENGO CUATRO DIAS PARA VENCER A KHALID ¿Y TU TODAVIA ME DICES QUE LLEGAREMOS EN SEMANAS?

-No te alteres. Mira, las "semanas" se pueden reducir a horas ¡SI DEJAS DE GRITAR Y SIGUES CAMINANDO!- Dijo Radames mientras sacudia el puño de un lado al otro.

-Radames tiene razon, Atem. No hay que ser pesimistas- Dijo Tea mientras empezaba a caminar con mas velocidad.

-Si, claro, como ellos no estan cojeando- Dijo para despues seguir caminando, a como podia.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte y sigue caminando!- Grito Radames, que ya se encontraba a una larga distancia.

Atem no supo como Radames podia oirlo desde alla, pero que importancia podia darle si se encontraba en un desierto caluroso de cientos de kilometros. Empezo a caminar a paso rapido, hasta que llego con los demas, quienes pararon unos minutos esperando a que Atem llegara. Una vez que el llego, siguieron su camino esperando llegar pronto a Egipto.

...

En El Cairo, una de las ciudades mas importantes y capital de Egipto, se encontraban dos hombres parados enfrente de una fortaleza llamada Ciudadela. Estaban sentados en una banca de piedra, mirando como las personas iban y venian de un lado a otro. Khalid se levanto de la banca y despues camino hacia otro lado, sin decirle nada a Hanif.

-Mi señor, ¿a donde va?- Pregunto.

-Voy a empezar de una buena vez mi imperio- Dijo Khalid sin molestarse en voltear a ver a Hanif.

El seguidor de Khalid quiso seguirlo, pero Hanif sabia que "su señor" debia de estar planeando algo.

Khalid llego en medio de una calle y ahi se paro. No se movia. El clacxon de un auto lo iso voltear de golpe hacia el frente, el veiculo no se detenia y cuando estaba apunto de arrollar a Khalid, este tomo con fuerza el Baston de Anubis, despues lo extendio hacia el auto y cuando este ya casi le pasaba por encima, un tipo de energia amarillenta salio de la cabeza del baston y en ese momento el auto se levanto en el aire y volo por encima de Khalid hasta estrellarse con el concreto detras del el.

Se escucharon varios gritos alrededor de el, dandole a entender que tenia que seguir con el espectaculo.

Levanto su baston en el aire y de este salio una luz cegadora. E n ese momento varios autos estacionados salieron volando en direcciones diferentes, causando terror en las personas. Despues, grandes pedazos de concreto salieron volando de todos lados al igual que los autos, para que despues calleran en el piso causando un gran desatre. Se escucho el sonido de unas patrullas a lo lejos y cuando estas estuvieron mas cerca de Khalid, el puso el baston en direccion a donde estaban las patrullas e iso que estas explotaran en un instante.

Khalid levanto nuevamente su baston en el aire y de este empezaron a salir relampagos, los cuales se estrellaban contra los muros de los edificios, autos e incluso en las personas, las cuales morian con un solo impacto del relapago. Khalid estaba haciendo del Cairo un desastre. La gente corria alarmada por todos lados y Khalid solo se reia al verlos sufrir.

-¡Y eso es solo el comienzo de su tormento!- Anuncio Khalid.

El hijo de Anubis extendio los brazos a ambos lados y al momento se elevo en el aire de una forma que dejo asombrados a muchas de las personas que veian aquel terrorifico espectaculo. Una vez que Khalid dejo de elevarse en el aire, de su baston salieron varias bolas de fuego que aterrisaron debajo de Khalid. Despues, esas bolas de fuego empezaron moldearse lentamente y al final se convirtieron en un ejercito de soldados esqueleticos. Eran cientos y cientos de esqueletos armados con espadas, arcos, lanzas, dagas, hachas y escudos. Algunos todavia tenian pedazos de piel descarapelada en su rostro o un ojo colgando o la mitad de la quijada partida.

-¡Mis sirvientes! ¡Obedescan a su señor y eliminen a todos los que se les presenten! ¡No dejen nada vivo!

Ante esa orden, todos los esqueletos avanzaron ordenadamente hacia el frente, mientras mantenian sus escudos y sus armas en alto. Despues de unos cuantos pasos de caminata ordenada, todo el ejercito se disperso desordenadamente por todo El Cairo.

Se destruian autos, se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, los llantos, las explosiones, se podian ver a varias personas tiradas en el suelo con agujeros en el pecho o en el estomago. Todo eso lo veia Khalid desde los aires, y lo unico que se limitaba a hacer era sonreir y disfrutar de toda la catastrofe que ya habia empezado.

Pero no muy convencido con sus actos, Khalid levanto una vez mas su baston y de este empezaron a salir mas bolas de fuego, pero estas no se transformaron en soldados esqueleticos. Estas se elevaron por los aires y despues se dispersaron por todos lados causando destrucciones por donde quiera que pasaban. Las bolas de fuego parecian meteoros que caian a la tierra descontroladamente mientras atravesaban cientos de edificios, mataban gente, destruian puestos y quemaban todo con lo que impactaban. Se podia decir que Khalid estaba repitiendo el momento cuando Moises iso que las Plagas se apoderaran de Egipto, para convencer al faraon de que liberara a su pueblo, solo que Khalid no queria liberar a ningun pueblo: queria destruirlo.

-¡Khalid! ¡Mi señor!- Gritaba Hanif, quien estaba apunto de ser asesinado por soldados esqueletos.

-¿Que quieres, Hanif?- Dijo Khalid al momento en que piso tierra.

-Mi señor, digale a sus soldados que yo soy su sirviente. Convensalos de que no me maten- Decia Hanif.

-¿Converserlos de que no te maten?- Hanif asintio- Hanif, te voy a ser sincero. Me has servido mucho en estos ultimos dias, pero ahora que tengo mi baston ya no me sirves. Asi que... pueden matarlo.

-¿QUE?- Grito Hanif mientras veia como Khalid se alejaba- ¡No puede hacerme esto!

-Creo que tienes razon... Elogios, asegurense de que tenga una muerte rapida- Dijo Khalid, refieriendose a los esqueletos que tenian preso a Hanif.

Los Elogios asintieron y empezaron a acuchillar a Hanif una y otra vez, mientras este emitia gritos de dolor que se fueron apagando unos segundos despues. Cuando los Elogios terminaron con la masacre de Hanif, se retiraron haciendole una reverencia a Khalid, quien fue el que los regreso a la vida. Cuando ellos se fueron, Khalid pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de Hanif, que quedo lleno de agujeros de los cuales salia una gran cantidad de sangre, formando asi un charco de color rojo.

-No me culpen a mi, culpen a La Union por haberme sacado de mi sueño eterno. Ellos dieron inicio a todo esto, no yo- Dijo Khalid mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Hanif- Bueno, sigamos con el trabajo.

Al decir eso, Kalid volvio a elevarse en el aire y cuando estuvo a la misma altura que habia estado antes de desender, tomo mucho aire en su boca y despues dio un espantoso grito que resono por todo El Cairo. Este grito formo una tormenta de enorme y destruyo cada edificio que quedaba enfrente, causando que todo el concreto se viniera abajo, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Todavia con deseos de destruccion, volvio a levantar los brazos y detras de el aparecio una gigantesca ola de agua que venia del Rio Nilo, el cual quedaba bastante cerca de El Cairo. Se elevo mas en el aire y en un rapido movimiento dirigio la gran ola hacia la ciudad, provocando que todo quedara inundado en las aguas del rio que alguna vez les dio vida.

...

-¡ANUBIS!- Grito el señor del sol a todo pulmon.

Detras de el, una nube de humo negro aparecio, empezando a tomar la forma del señor de la muerte.

-¿Ahora cual es tu problema, Ra?- Dijo Anubis de mala gana.

-Tu hijo, Anubis ¡Tu hijo es mi problema! ¡Destruyo todo El Cairo! ¡Incluso profano las aguas de Sobek!- Rugio Ra, haciendo que parte de su cuerpo se prendiera en llamas.

-¿Destruyo El Cairo?- Dijo Anubis- No me lo creo, Ra.

-Miralo por ti mismo- Dijo la deidad del sol, mostrandole un espejo que mostraba a Khalid haciendo todo un caos en El Cairo.

-Khalid- A Anubis se le habia escapado el nombre de su hijo por la impresion que habia tomado al ver lo que Khalid habia hecho.

-Eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que iso, Anubis- Anuncio Ra, sin notar que Anubis se habia quedado plasmado al ver actuar asi a su hijo.

-¿Solo una pequeña parte? ¿Que mas iso?- Pregunto el señor de la muerte.

-Revivio a los Elogios ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que eso significa?- Decia Ra, quien se notaba bastante molesto.

-¿Los Elogios? ¿Te refieres al ejercito de los muertos?

-Si. El ejercito de muertos que tu creaste. Mira, tu le diste la vida a ese tipo y quiero que se la quites, ¡YA!

-¡No, Ra!- Grito el señor de los muertos- ¡Khalid es mi hijo y no le quitare la vida solo por tus ordenes!

-¿¡Te atreves a desafiar al señor del sol!- Dijo Ra, haciendo aumentar las llamas de su cuerpo.

-La vida de mi hijo vale igual que la del tuyo. Dime, ¿que sentirias si Radames muriera por tu propia culpa?

-¡No metas a Radames en esto! ¡No tienes ningun poder sobre el!

-Estoy comparando a tu hijo con el mio ¿En serio crees que la vida de mi hijo tiene menor valor que la del tuyo?... Yo tambien soy padre, Ra. Y no quiero saber lo que se siente matar a tu propia sangre.

-Tus palabras son muy siertas, Anubis. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Khalid acabara con la vida de un poco mas de dieciocho millones de personas.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para detener a mi hijo?

-Lo siento, Anubis. Ya lo eh consultado con las otras deidades y todos quieren ver muerto a tu hijo- Dijo Ra de una manera no muy animadora- Si Radames y Atem no detienen a tu hijo antes de que Atem muera, los dioses tendran que tomar medidas drasticas.

-¿Te refieres a todas las deidades? ¿Incluso Osiris?

-Isis, Osiris y Horus se negaron a contribuir en eso por el respeto que Osiris te tiene. El sabe que perder a Horus seria el peor dolor de su vida y creo que tal vez te entienda.

-No dudo que tu tambien haigas estado deacuerdo con las demas deidades, ¿verdad?

-Yo fui el que comboco a todos los dioses, es obvio que tambien estuve deacuerdo con ellos. Anubis, lo siento mucho, pero no podemos quedarnos sentados mientras nuestro pueblo es destruido por el hijo de uno de los nuestros.

-Perdonalo, Ra. Perdona a mi hijo, porfavor. Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y mi hijo tambien se la merece... Tambien eres padre... Entiendeme- Pidio Anubis.

-Esta decidido. Si Atem o Radames mueren en la batalla contra tu hijo, los dioses no tendremos piedad de Khalid

-Entonces me asegurare de que ni Atem ni Radames mueran. No se como, pero tratare de convencer al señor Osiris de que me ayude en esto.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo, señor de los muertos?- Dijo Ra, en tono medio burlon.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo se! Pero voy a encontrar la forma- Dijo Anubis volviendose una nube de humo y este desaparecio atravesando los blancos pisos del templo de Ra.

-No se porque, pero Anubis es un exelente padre... Me gustaria ser lo mismo para mi hijo- Se dijo Ra, al momento en que recordaba todo el tiempo en que no se presento ante su unico hijo- Recuerdo muy bien ese dia. Recuerdo al pequeño Radames de catorce años que se sorprendio al verme en su cumpleaños. El hijo que siempre quise. El futuro dios del sol.

...

En los reinos de Seth, Atem, Tea y Radames aun seguian bagando sin rumbo por el desierto que parecia no tener fin, el cual los torturaba con su calor mortifero. Empezaban a sentir sed, pero tenian que controlarse para no empezar a alucinar y empezar a tragarse un oasis imaginario.

-Atem, Deos esta detectando una gran cantidad de energia oscura hacia alla- Dijo mientras señalaba hacia unas montañas de arena como en la que se habia deslizado hace como una hora.

-Entonces debe de haber algo detras de esas montañas arenosas ¿Quieres ir a ver?- Dijo Atem, quien ya empezaba a desfallecerse.

-Un momento... ¿Hueles eso?- Dijo Radames con una sonrisa.

-No, no huelo nada de nada- Dijo Atem- ¿Tu hueles algo, Tea?

-No, yo tampoco huelo nada... ¿Porque la pregunta, Radames?

-Ustedes siganme- Dijo Radames mientras corria con Joey y Tristan aun en su espalda.

Atem no podia correr muy rapido, solo se limito a caminar rapidamente en direccion a donde Radames se dirigia. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Radames con la mirada perdida al frente. Pero parecia ser mas una mirada de terron que de asombro.

-¿Que le pasa a Radames?- Pregunto Atem mientras le sacudia la mano a Radames en los ojos para que se despertara de la paralisis.

-Miralo por ti mismo, Atem- Dijo Tea, quien señalaba una ciudad destruida, la cual estaba inundada en lo que se podria decir un mar.

-Por Ra, ¿que paso aqui?- Dijo Atem, quien quedo asombrado al ver esa ciudad.

-Es la ciudad del Cairo- Respondio Radames- Fue destruida.

**Hola a todos los que... Hay creo que ya se saben el resto. Bueno, ¿que les parecio este capitulo? Espero con muchas ansias sus respuestas. Ojala les haiga gustado porque muy pronto tendre el siguiente capitulo y no quiero que falten. Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Entre ellos: DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, 3LiizaLuniita y Urara. Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	9. Hacia el Norte

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 9: Hacia el Norte.**

Nunca se hubieran imaginado ver un escena igual. Apenas habian pisado parte de Egipto y ya tenian toda una ciudad perdida en las aguas del Rio Nilo. El hecho de que alguien inundara toda una ciudad era algo que no se veia todos los dias, y menos tratandose del hijo de un dios. Atem y Radames estaban perplejos ante la ciudad. Tenian en cuenta de que su vuelo llegaria tarde, pero jamas se hubieran imaginado que las consecuencias de llegar retrasados fuera la destruccion de la ciudad mas importante de todo Egipto.

-¿Les digo algo? Esto no se para nada bien- Comento Radames.

-¡Claro que no se ve para nada bien! ¿Acaso no estas viendo lo que hay ante ti?- Dijo Atem, señalando a toda la ciudad sumergida en agua.

-No estoy ciego, Atem, claro que estoy viendo lo que hay ante mi. Creo que la batalla con Khalid sera peor de lo que creiamos- Dijo Radames.

-¿Y no puedes localizarlo con Deos?- Propuso Tea.

-Chica, esa es la mejor idea que eh escuchado en estos sesenta minutos.

Radames saco a Deos de su bolsillo y cuando la abrio, la aguja de esta empezo a girar a toda velocidad y no se detenia.

-Que extraño- Susurro Radames al ver que la aguja de Deos no paraba.

-¿Sucede algo, Radames?- Pregunto Atem.

-No se. Creo que...- Antes de que Radames pudiera completar su oracion, la aguja de Deos dejo de girar y apunto al norte-... Olvidalo. No pasa nada.

-Bien, ¿hacia donde vamos?- Pregunto Tea.

-Oigan, deberiamos descansar un poco. Estos dos me estan matando la espalda- Dijo Radames mientras bajaba a Joey y a Tristan de su espalda. Atem lo imito, debido a que Yugi ya le habia empezado a molestar las heridas que tenia en la espalda- Por fin, un poco de descanso.

-Descansa lo que quieras, tenemos que recuperar energia para encontrar al hijo de Anubis- Dijo Atem al tiempo en que se sentaba en la arena.

-Atem, creo que la humanidad puede esperar a que recuperemos un poco de fuerzas.

-¿Y si no?- Dijo Atem, quien creia que seria mejor si seguian caminando.

-Entonces que se esperen- Dijo para despues derribarse en la arena.

-Radames, cuando me hablaste detras del arbol crei que eras un loco. Pero ahora me das a ver que eres un loco... y un flojo- Le dijo el faraon con una sonrisa.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Atem- Dijo Radames sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Atem estaba apunto de devolverle la palabra, pero antes de que hablara se escucho un ronquido de parte de Radames, quien parecia dormirse rapido.

-Sinceramente no se lo que le vieron a este tipo para que nos ayudara- Comento Atem.

-Te tiene harto, ¿verdad?- Dijo Tea, mientras se sentaba en la arena.

-No me tiene harto, simplemente no lo soporto... Aunque debo admitir que me cae bien.

-A mi tambien. Es muy gracioso.

-En eso tienes razon. Casi me muero de la risa cuando estuvo contando todos esos chistes en el desierto.

-Si, yo igual... Oye, Atem, tengo sed. Creo que ire a tomar algo de agua- Dijo la castaña, levantandose del suelo.

-Pero todo el rio tiene inundada la ciudad del Cairo.

-Bueno, sigue siendo agua, ¿no?- Dijo Tea empezando a caminar hacia la ciudad.

-¡Esperame, te acompaño!- Dijo el faraon levantandose rapidamente de la arena.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al rio, el cual ya se habia llenado otra vez, debido a que la inundacion ya estaba bajando. Atem y Tea se lavaron las manos y despues de asegurarse de que quedaron limpias, juntaron las manos, recojieron agua y despues se la tomaron, saciando por fin su sed. Despues de que tomaron agua, el faraon volvio a repetir lo mismo, pero esta vez froto el agua en un lado de su cabeza, haciendo que la sangre seca que le habia quedado en el costado de la cabeza desapareciera. Luego, se froto un poco mas de agua en la cara para limpiarse la suciedad que le habia quedado cuando el avion exploto.

-Es una lastima, ¿verdad, Atem?- Le dijo Tea.

-¿Que la ciudad del Cairo quedara sumergida en agua?- Tea asintio- La verdad, si.

-No puedo creer que la organizacion que regreso a la vida a Khalid quisiera matarnos. Gracias al cielo que Radames es el hijo de Ra. Atem, imaginate lo que hubiera pasado si el padre de Radames no lo estuviera protejiendo.

-Estariamos muertos y Khalid tomaria el control total del mundo... Y todo quedaria envuelto en sombras.

-Pero podemos inpedir eso, ¿cierto?- Dijo Tea con algo de esperanza.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que solo tengo algunos dias antes de desaparecer completamente.

-Bueno, solo devemos esperar a que nuestro "salvador" despierte de su sueño- Dijo Tea.

-No hace falta, ya desperte- Anuncio Radames, quien se sento en medio de los dos.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma- Comento Atem.

-¿El Rey de Roma? No me digas que Constantino estuvo aqui- Dijo Radames mostrando una sonrisa.

-Te dije que era un latoso, Tea- Le dijo Atem, haciendo la cabeza a un lado para poder ver a su compañera.

-No podemos quejarnos de el, se supone que es el que nos ayudadara a derrotar a Khalid- Dijo la castaña.

-Ya oiste a la mujer, Atem. No te quejes de mi- Dijo Radames.

-Radames, ¿que tal si nos dicen donde esta Khalid ahora?- Propuso Tea.

-Bueno, segun Deos, Khalid esta al norte a unos cuantos kilometros de aqui... ¿Alguien sabe conducir?

-No se si lo has notado, pero toda la ciudad del Cairo esta sumergida en agua ¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer semejante pregunta!

-Oye, amigo, tu tranquilo, tengo algo entre manos ¿Ya te conte que tengo poderes sobrenaturales?

-Lo unico sobrenatural en ti es tu humor- Comento Atem.

-¿Que clase de poderes tienes, Radames?- Pregrunto Tea.

-Ustedes solamente observen. Les encantara.

Atem y Tea se quedaron viendo lo que Radames estaba apunto de hacer, este se levanto del suelo y luego extendio una de sus manos hacia la ciudad inundada que tenian enfrente. Despues, Radames empezo a darle vueltas a su mano en el aire como si tuviera una cuerda imaginaria, lo que una gran confusion en Atem y Tea, y despues, Radames lanzo su "cuerda" hacia al frente. Luego jalo un poco su "cuerda" para asegurarse de que era seguro jalar. Luego, Radames comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia atras, mientras jalaba la cuerda que segun el tenia en la mano. El hijo de Ra hacia esfuerzo mientras retrocedia para sacar lo que sea que queria sacar con la cuerda imaginaria.

Cuando Atem ya lo empezaba a dar por loco, Tea le advirtio que algo estaba saliendo del agua. El faraon desvio la mirada hacia el agua y de esta empezaba a salir un auto al mismo tiempo en que Radames tiraba de su cuerda imaginaria. Unos instantes despues, el hijo de Ra reunio mas fuerza y logro sacar el auto del agua y despues se sacudio las manos dando a entender que su trabajo habia terminado.

-Todos abordo- Dijo Radames abriendo la puerta del auto, del cual salio mas agua al abrirla.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Dijo Atem al ver como Radames habia sacado el auto- Y de igual manera como quieres que funcione si seguramente ya no funciona.

-Tu tranquilo, Atem, lo tengo controlado- Dijo y despues subio al auto haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas.

-¿Que crees que tenga entre manos?- Pregunto Atem.

-No lo se, pero no todos los dias vez a alguien sacando un auto del agua con una cuerda que no pudes ver- Respondio Tea, quien no se podia sacar la imagen de la cabeza.

-El tipo esta loco- Cuando Atem termino de decir eso, se ecucho el motor del auto funcionar.

-¡Ja! ¿Quien dice que Radames no sirve para la mecanica? ¡Radames, Radames. Ra, ra, ra!- Dijo el hijo de Ra echandose porras asi mismo.

-Oye, ¿esa cosa funciona, o no?- Dijo Atem.

-Pero porsupuesto que funciona. Ahora traigan a los demas pasajeros y vamonos de viaje a Cancun- Luego de decir eso, Atem y Tea cruzaron miradas y despues volvieron a mirar a Radames- ¿Y ahora que ise?

-Radamito, no se si lo has notado pero ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVAR AL MUNDO!- Grito el faraon.

-¿Osea que no vamos a ir a Cancun?- Pregunto Radames algo desilucionado.

-Ve por los demas y sube al auto antes de que Khalid destruya la mitad de Egipto- Dijo Atem mientras se adentraba en el auto.

-¡A la orden, capitan!- Dijo Radames y despues se fue como rayo hacia donde estaban Yugi, Joey y Tristan.

Despues, Atem y Tea subieron al auto para esperar a Radames, quien llego unos minutos despues con los demas en brazos. Radames subio a Yugi, Joey y Tristan en el asiento de atras junto con Tea, miemtras que el y Atem se iban adelante. Al principio, Atem no creia que el auto pudiera funcionar, pero segun la teoria de Radames, el puede hacer funcionar cualquier cosa, ya sea con una patada o con cinta adesiva y asi fue como iso que el auto se encendiera. Antes de que Radames arrancara, este reviso a Deos, quien seguia apuntando al norte indicando que una gran energia oscura rondaba por ahi.

-Pasajeros con destino a la victoria, favor de abrocharse sus cinturones, este sera un viaje agitado.

Y luego de anunciar eso, piso el acelerador y salio disparado hacia el norte, que era el lugar donde ellos deberian encontrar a Khalid.

La velocidad era muy sorprendente, nisiquiera tuvieron que molestarse en rodear toda la ciudad, y eso solo se le pudo haber ocurrido a Radames, quien le hania hecho un conjuro a las llantas del auto para que pasaran por encima de las aguas, y para buena suerte funciono. El auto paso por arriba del agua como si estuviera en tierra. No se undio. Fue algo que lleno de asombro a Tea y a Atem, quienes se sorprendieron al ver los poderes que Radames poseia. Ser el hijo de un dios seria lo mejor que le podria pasar a alguien.

Durante todo el camino, Radames estuvo hablando de su puesto como nuevo dios del sol. El habia dicho que no queria nada que ver con tomar el lugar de Ra, no queria ser el dios del sol. Segun el, ser la gran deida implicaria mucho trabajo, dedicacion y responsabilidad, y el hijo de Ra habia dejado muy enclaro que no sabia ni lo que significaba la palabra responsabilidad. El preferia vivir como un humano normal con su madre en Siria, que no era un muy bonito lugar para vivir. Su madre y el cambiaban de hogar cada año, y estaban planeando cambiarse a China para despues de Año Nuevo, pero no del Año Nuevo Chino.

Mientras Radames seguia platicando las "incoherencias" de su vida, Yugi, Joey y Tristan ya comenzaban a despertar. Al ver que se encontraban en un auto y no a mitad del desierto como ellos creian, isieron las mismas preguntas que Radames, Atem y Tea cuando recen despertaron. Tea les conto todo lo sucedido: el viaje por el desierto, la ciudad de El Cairo destruida y el raro acto de magia que Radames habia hecho para sacar el auto del agua.

Por otro lado, Atem y Radames platicaban sobre como podrian destruir a Khalid sin tantos problemas. Al principio Atem creyo que los poderes de Radames serian una estupenda arma, y Radames tambien estuvo deacuerdo, pero el tenia miedo de que durante la batalla Khalid pudiera robarle su energia, lo que podria pasar porque el era el hijo de un dios, y como el hijo del señor de los muertos Khalid tenia poderes sobre ultratumba o las leyes de su padre. Incuso podia revivir a los muertos.

-Entonces sera una batalla dificil, ¿verdad?- Dijo Atem.

-Mientras no reviva a los Elogios, estaremos bien- Dijo Radames sin quitar la vista de camino.

-¿Que son los Elogios?- Pregunto Tristan desde el aciento trasero.

-Los Elogios son un ejercito de muertos creado por el dios Anubis. Mi padre me conto que ese ejercito fue creado para acabar con mal hace como diez mil años- Dijo Radames- Es un nombre muy extraño para todo un ejercito.

-¿Y son peligrosos?- Pregunto Yugi y Radames asintio con la cabeza- ¿Que tanto?

-Mucho. El ejercito de los muertos fue creado de la misma carne de Anubis. Los antiguos egipcios decian que los Elogios eran la personificacion del mal en un ser humano porque ellos eran... bueno, los Elogios son un ejercito de muertos vivientes como ustedes ya saben. Pero la verdad es que, no son humanos.

-¿Entonces que son?- Pregunto Atem.

-Son algo muy raro. Los Elogios son como unos tipos de soldados esqueletos muy raros. Algunos tienen pedazos de piel en su cara para demostrar que una vez tuvieron vida. Pero nunca llegaron a ser humanos.

-¿Soldados esqueletos?- Murmuro el faraon para si mismo- Es igual que en mi sueño.

-Hey, faraon ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto Radames al ver que Atem se habia quedado muy callado.

-¿Eh?... Ah, no Radames. No sucede nada- Respondio Atem.

-¿Seguro? Te veias algo pensativo... ¿Estas bien?

-Claro, solo repasaba eso que estabas contado de los Elogios. Creo que seria terrible si nos encontraramos con uno de esos- Dijo el faraon.

-No seria terrible ¡Seria horrible, Atem!- Dijo Radames mientras quitaba las manos del volante y agarraba a Atem del cuello de la camisa.

-¡RADAMES, MANTEN LOS OJOS EN EL CAMINO!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Perdon, no los escuche. ¿Que dijeron?- Dijo el Hijo del Sol sacandose la cerilla del oido.

-¡AGARRA EL VOLANTE!- Volvieron a gritar todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Radames se dio cuenta, estaban apunto de estrellarse con un edificio medio destruido que habia salido volando muy lejos de la ciudad de El Cairo, entonces solto a Atem del cuello y dio una brusca vuelta al volante, haciendo que el auto derrapara por la arena. Cuando el auto se detuvo dio un choque contra el edificio, causando un gran golpe en la pueta que estaba del lado del conductor.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor- Comento Radames mientras miraba a los demas, quienes se habian puesto palidos y con los pelos de punta- Oigan, me gusta su nuevo estilo ¿Cuando fueron a la peluqueria?

-¡RADAMES!- Le gritaron todos a unisonido.

Sin nada mas que decir, Radames volvio a encender el auto y siguieron su camino, el cual estuvo lleno de regaños para Radames, quien casi los mataba en un accidente automovilistico. Radames se disculpaba una y otra vez pero todos seguian echandole reclamos por casi matarlos.

...

En el desierto se encontraba un hombre que vagaba si rumbo por aquel lugar desertico. El hombre parecia estar buscando algo, pero al perecer no encontraba lo que buscaba por ningun lado. Se encontraba en la mitad de los reinos de Seth, el calor parecia no importarle y menos la arena caliente, ya que caminaba con paso normal mientras sus pies descalzos pisaban la caliente arena de Egipto. Era Anubis, la gran deidad de los muertos.

Lo que Anubis buscaba era el agujero que habia sido la tumba de su hijo. El se habia enterado siglos atras que su hijo habia sido encerrado debejo de los reinos de Seth para que nunca nadie lo encontrara... por lo menos hasta hoy. Lo que el queria era volver a ver la historia de su hijo, pero la verdadera razon de estar vagando en ese lugar desertico tenia que ver con vencer a su hijo. Tenia que tomar medidas drasticas si no queria que su sangre muriera en manos de Ra.

-Hola, Anubis- Dijo una voz detras de Anubis.

-¿Que quieres aqui, Seth?- Dijo el señor de la muerte sin ninguna expresion.

-Saber lo que estas haciendo en mis reinos- Respondio Seth de mala gana- ¿No deverias estar con Osiris?

-Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- Respondio Anubis sin voltear a ver a Seth.

-Dejame adivinar; se trata de tu hijo- Anubis volteo a verlo y asintio- Tenian que ser problemas familiares.

-Seth, tu no entiendes lo que estoy pasando ahora. Mi hijo Khalid esta en problemas con los otros dioses, y yo soy el unico que tiene para defenderlo.

-¿Tu hijo el mitad mortal?- Pregunto Seth.

-Si, ese es ¿Lo conociste alguna vez?- Pregunto el señor de la muerte.

-No, jamas lo conoci. Toda mi inmortal vida la eh estado pasando en batallas contra la serpiente Apofis o cuidando de mis reinos. Pero me entere de que lo enterraron por aqui... Estuve presente el dia en que encerraron a tu hijo.

-¿Que dices?- Dijo el señor de la muerte, sorprendido- ¿Tu sabes donde esta la tumba de mi hijo?

-Claro que se donde esta la tumba de tu hijo. Mira, yo te guiare para que no profanes mas mis tierras.

-Aunque eres el señor de las sombras, te debo las gracias dios Seth- Dijo Anubis.

-Somos dioses, aunque yo sea el señor de las sombras, tu eres el dios de los muertos. Somos algo iguales, ¿no crees?

-Yo no ise pedazos a mi hermano, Seth- Dijo Anubis como respuesta.

-Por lo menos ahora esta vivo- Se defendio el señor de las sombras.

-Si, Osiris esta vivo. Pero no te perdona el hecho de que lo haigas convertido en pedazos. Al menos su hijo lo vengo.

-Mi sobrino es alguien fuerte, ademas es hijo de Osiris era obvio que tenia que perder ante el.

-Perdiste contra un niño, ¿no te da verguenza?- Prgunto el señor de los muertos.

-Horus no era un niño, el ya era mayor cuando me le enfrente. Fue una batalla que jamas olvidare.

-Me alegro por ti... ¿Te digo algo?, yo jamas pense que terminaria tratando de salvar a uno de mis hijos.

-Yo no tuve hijos, pero creo que se lo que debes de estar sufriendo ahora. Anubis, ya me dieron la noticias de que Khalid tendra que ser sentenciado a Apofis si el muere... ¿Que es lo que haras para salvarlo?

-Reptire la historia- Seth se quedo confundido al escuchar eso.

-No entiendo ¿Como esta eso de que repetiras la historia?- Dijo Seth.

-Voy a leer las escriuras de Lukman y ahi sabre como Adom pudo encerrar a mi hijo- Respondio Anubis.

-Si quieres volver a encerrar de nuevo a Khalid vas a necesitar de una roca del tamaño de una pared- Dijo Seth.

-¿Y con eso que quieres decir?- Pregunto el señor de la muerte.

-Escucha, Adom pudo vencer a Khalid encerrandolo en una gran piedra a la que bautisaron como la Roca de Anubis. Todos los que ayudaron a Adom a vencer a tu hijo sabian muy bien que era pariente tuyo. No quisieron matarlo por temor a tu ira- Explico el señor de las sombras.

-Bueno, Seth, tu sabes que la ira de un dios es la peor maldicion que te puede caer- Dijo Anubis.

-Estoy muy conciente de eso, Anubis. Sin embargo, no creo que desates tu ira sobre tu hijo.

-No lo hare, simplemente repetire lo que Adom iso. Y si no funciona, que mi hijo sea perdonado.

Despues de esa conversacion, siguieron caminando y caminando por todo el desierto en busca del lugar que una vez fue la tumba de Khalid, el hijo de Anubis. Cuando llegaron, Seth dijo que hasta ahi terminaba su viaje y despues abandono al dios de la muerte al frente de el agujero donde estaban las escrituras de el sacerdote Lukman.

Anubis se adentro en aquel agujero y a su alrededor tenia dos grandes muros que tenian tallados varios geroglificos por todos lados. Las escrituras eran exactamente las mismas que Lukman habia escrito hace mas de cinco milenios. El lenguaje era el mismo que habian utilizado los antiguos egipcios muchas veces se repetian los nombres de los hermanos Khalid y Adom en los muros. Pero Anubis no podia leer todo el relato por falta de luz, asi que chasqueo sus dedos y al instante, varias antorchas salieron de las paredes y se encendieron dejando ver un largo pasillo en el que Anubis no se intereso. Una vez que el señor de la muerte pudo iluminarlo todo, siguio leyendo la historia de su hijo.

Cuando el dios llegaba a las partes en que Khalid habia crecido con una familia que no era la suya, a la gran deidad comenzaba a llegarle mucha nostalgia al recordar cuando el se lo entrego a una familia de grandes y conocidos hechizeros. Tambien recordaba los dias en que el veia a su hijo en secreto. Aquellos dias que lo miraba crecer junto con Adom, mientras aprendian el arte de la magia junto con el padre y la madre de Adom. Jamas se imagino que volver a recordar el pasado de un hijo fuera tan doloroso, y aun lo era mucho mas cuando sabias que jamas te le presentaste cuando el te llamaba.

Las escrituras de Lukman tambien hablaban de la infancia de Khalid. El pequeño Khalid admiraba mucho al dios Anubis porque sabia que cuando llegara su hora, ese dios lo acojeria y lo llevaria ante Osiris, como se lo habian contado sus padres adoptivos. Khalid, como cualquier otro egipcio, era muy deboto a sus dioses, pero en especial a Anubis, que era el que algun dia lo guiaria ante el señor de la resureccion. Incluso habia hecho un pequeño altar en su habitacion con una estatua de madera del dios que el mismo habia creado.

Leer todo aquello era un fuerte golpe para el dios Anubis. El pequeño niño que tanto lo queria ahora era la amenaza de todo Egipto y todo por culpa suya. Khalid no estaria haciendo lo que hace ahora si Anubis se hubiera quedado con el y le enseñara todo lo ideal para ser un dios. Pero no fue asi. La historia llevo a su primer hijo a la locura y a la ira por culpa suya. Y Lukman tambien lo habia escrito al final de la historia; _Si el padre se hubiera quedado con su hijo o no se hubiera presentado, Adom aun seguiria aqui con nosotros y Egipto no estaria amenazadopor las tinieblas_. Eso era lo que habia escrito Lukman cuando encerraron a su hijo.

-Mi muchacho... Mi hijo... Lo siento tanto. Si yo hubiera sido un mejor padre para ti no estarias haciendo todo esto. Tambien por mi culpa murio Adom- Se dijo el señor de la muerte asi mismo- Nunca fui ni sere un buen padre. Abandone a mi hijo y se convirtio en lo que ahora es... Soy un desastre como padre.

Luego de haber leido toda la historia de su hijo y haber entrado en la habitacion donde lo habian ocultado durante milenios se retiro de ahi y regreso a la Necropolis. Tal vez para repasar todos los horrores que le habia hecho pasar a su hijo, segun el.

**Hola a todos, eh aqui el noveno capitulo de El Legado de Anubis, espero que les haiga gustado. Mando un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis fics, en especial a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, 3LiizaLuniita y Urara. Bueno, esto es todo por el capitulo de hoy. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo de El Legado de Anubis. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	10. Caos en Alejandria

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 10: Caos en Alejandria.**

Habia anochesido, Radames y Atem eran los unicos que estaban despiertos por si encontraban algo. Ya no se encontraban conduciendo en el desierto, ahora estaban en una carretera que segun los letreros, conducia a Alejandria. Para Atem el camino se le estaba haciendo muy largo, ya solo le quedaban tres dias antes de morir y aun no podian encontrar a Khalid, lo que era una mala ventaja. Ese loco ya habia destruido la ciudad y capital de Egipto y quien sabe cual seguia. Pero otra cosa que le preocupaba eran sus sueños.

Cuando Radames menciono soldados esqueletos por primera vez, Atem dudo de que fueran los mismos que aparecian en sus pesadillas, pero al reflexionar su sueño se dio cuenta de que eran los mismos. Tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaria durante la batalla contra Khalid. El no se rendia tan facil y no empezaria a hacerlo solo porque le quedaban tres dias de vida antes de desaparecer... ¿Quien dice que en tres dias no podrian salvar al mundo?

Mientras Atem seguia pegado a sus pensamientos, el auto en el que se estaban transportando empezo a frenar sin que Radames lo ordenara, hasta que se detuvo en mitad del camino, dejando nada mas las luces encendidas.

-Genial, nos quedamos sin combustible. Ahora tendremos que caminar- Comento Radames.

-¿Cuantos kilometros nos quedan de aqui a Alejandria?- Dijo Atem, pensando en que podrian caminar el resto del viaje.

-No lo se. Creo que muchos- Dijo Radames, quien estaba desilucionado- Lo mejor sera quedarnos aqui a pasar la noche.

-Oye, yo creo que lo mejor seria continuar el viaje con o sin auto- Dijo Atem.

-Ya lo se, Atem, pero podria ser muy peligroso ¿Quien dice que las calles en medio del desierto no tienen bandidos? Hay que quedarnos aqui y mañana temprano seguiremos el camino- Dijo Radames mientras se acomodaba en el asiento- Ponle seguro a la puerta.

Sin decir nada mas, Atem presiono un boton que estaba en la puerta y al instante se escucho un sonido dando a entender que la puerta habia sido asegurada. El faraon se acomodo en su asiento al igual que Radames, y despues callo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya se encontraban despiertos y se encontraban caminando en la carretera que conducia a Alejandria. Se habian despertado muy temprano y ya llevaban una muy larga parte de todo el camino y ya nisiquiera se podia ver el auto que habian dejado abandonado a sabe cuantos kilometros de distancia. Su destino era Alejandria, ya que Deos, la brujula de Radames indicaba que esa era la direccion que debian tomar. Habia otras ciudades a su alrededor, pero no podian darse el lujo de descansar cuando el verdadero peligro estaba a ya unos cuantos kilometros.

El camino no fue tan largo unos minutos despues debido a que detras de ellos venia un camion con destino a Alejandria, lo cual fue un golpe de suerte para todos. En esos momentos estaban en Tanta y al subir al camion vieron que casi no habia nadie y se sentaron en cualquiera de los asientos. Radames fue quien pago el viaje, debido a que nadie mas que el poseia Libra, que era la moneda de Egipto. Despues de haberle pagado al conductor y que este les diera los boletos, todos descansaron de una largo camino una vez que el camion siguio su rumbo.

-Que buena suerte, ¿no?- Dijo Radames una vez que se sento al lado de Atem.

-Si, nos salvamos de un largo viaje y creo que sera una hora y media de viaje solamente- Dijo el antiguo faraon.

-Fue cortesia de mi padre- Anuncio el hijo de Ra- Unos momentos antes de que este camion apareciera le rogue que nos ayudara a llegar a Alejandria. Y al parecer me escucho.

-Mandale un agradecimiento de mi parte- Dijo Atem, quien agradecia que el padre de Radames estuviera ciudandolo- Oye, no hablemos mas de que eres el hijo de Ra.

-¿Porque? No creo que nadie escuche.

-Si, pero de igual modo alguien podria estar escuchando. Te crerian un verdadero loco si dices que eres el hijo del dios mas importante de lo que fue el Antiguo Egipto- Advirtio Atem.

-Bien, tienes razon... ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo a Alejandria?

-No lo se ¿Que es lo que dice Deos?- Dijo Atem señalando a la brujula de Radames.

-Dice...- Decia al tiempo en que abria la tapa de Deos, quien seguia apuntando en direccion a Alejandria- que aun debemos ir a Alejandria. No es una energia muy fuerte, pero es lo suficientemente peligrosa.

-Sin duda alguna es de Khalid ¿Que tan fuerte crees que sea?

-Bueno,- Dijo al tiempo en que se ponia unos lentes y sacaba una calculadora- considerando que es mitad humano y mitad dios, multiplicado por que es un hechizero, dividido en que su padre es el señor de la muerte, sumado por el poder de las sombras y con todo el poder del Baston de Anubis al cuadrado el resultado de este chiste seria igual a... frijoles.

-¿COMO QUE A FRIJOLES, RADAMES?- Grito Atem, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- Eh... Lo siento no fue mi intencion gritar. Es que aqui mi compañero y yo hablabamos sobre frijoles y... ¿matematicas?

Despues de decir eso, todos volvieron a fijar la vista a las ventanas olvidando por completo el show que habia hecho Atem acidentealmente.

-Fue una mala actuacion, muchacho- Le dijo Radames en tono de burla.

-Si no fuera porque eres el hijo de Ra te ahorcaria, Radames- Dijo Atem, quien habia quedado con mucha verguenza despues de lo que habia pasado.

-Yo tambien te amo- Dijo Radames con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-Bueno ya deja los juegos y dime que tan peligroso es Khalid- Exigio saber, ya que estaba desesperado por saber a que se enfrentaban.

-Atem, no lo se. Ademas, es una persona contra el hijo del sol y una momia de hace cinco mil años, ¿que tan malo podria ser?

-No lo se, pero... Un momento, ¿acabas de llamarme momia?- Dijo Atem algo indignado.

-Yo no- En ese momento se escucho una gran explosion que venia de muy lejos- ¿Que fue eso?

-Parece que algo iso explosion- Dijo Yugi, quien veia desde su asiento una gran bola de humo negro.

El conductor volteo a ver a todos y dijo algo que no pudieron entender.

-¿Que dijo, Radames?- Pregunto Tea.

-Dijo que no podremos seguir el camino por seguridad- Informo Radames.

-¿¡Que! No, dile que nos deje ir. Sabes que esto es muy importante- Dijo Joey desde adelante.

-Vere que puedo hacer- Dijo Radames levantandose del asiento para dirigirse hacia el conductor.

Una vez que Radames llego con el conductor, los dos empezaron una charla en un lenguaje que no podian entender. El conductor negaba aveces con la cabeza, pero Radames le seguia insistiendo en algo. Asi se estuvieron unos cuantos minutos, para entonces toda la gente que se iba a trasladar a Alejandria ya habia bajado del camion dejando a Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan y Atem sentados, esperando a que Radames lograra convencer al conductor. Unos cuantos minutos despues se escucho otra explosion y tanto Radames como el conductor guardaron silencio, pero despues el conductor salio de su transe y le dijo algo que lleno de alegria a Radames.

-¿Que te dijo?- Pregunto Atem esperando buenas noticias.

-Tranquilo, nos dejara en la entrada a cambio de una propina- Dijo Radames alegremente.

-Que alivio- Dijo Atem soltando un suspiro.

En ese momento el camion comenzo a moverse en direccion hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban todas las explosiones. Muchas veces calleron pedazos de concreto enfrente del camion y este los esquivava como podia. El conductor le dijo muchas veces a Radames que daria vuelta, pero Radames le insistio todas esas veces que siguiera el camino. Cada vez que se acercaban mas a Alejandria la brujula de Radames se volvia mas y mas loca, girando descontroladamente de un lado a otro y dando señales de que el poder oscuro era mucho. Podian ver a toda la gente que corria desesperada de Alejandria con los rostros asustados y algunas de sus pertenencias en las manos. Algo debia de estar pasando alla debido a que el escandalo era mucho.

Cuando el camion se detuvo en la entrada de Alejandria, todos se pararon de sus asientos y salieron del camion una vez que Radames le pago al conductor. Este dejo que todos salieran y al instante encendio el camion para despues retirarse de ahi lo mas rapido que pudo, haciendo que una gran nube de humo se levantara. Se podia escuchar todo el escandalo que habia en la ciudad. Alejandria era una de las ciudades mas importantes y grandes de Egipto, no podrian encontrar el problema tan facilmente.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, Hijo del Sol?- Pregunto Tristan.

-Bueno, yo esperaba que alguno de ustedes tuviera una idea- Dijo Radames divertidamente.

-Pense que tu eras el que nos ayudaria con todo este problema- Dijo Yugi.

-Si, pero no siempre tendre las respuestas para todo- Confeso Radames.

-Perfecto, ¿y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Atem, a quien ya empezaba a hartarle la situacion.

-No se ustedes. Pero en su lugar yo ya estaria recorriendo todo esto. Preguntemosle a alguien que es lo que pasa y ya veremos que se hace.

-¿Y a quien tienes pensado preguntarle?- Le dijo Joey.

-Ustedes esperen- Dijo para despues estirar la mano, alcanzando a un joven de la camisa del cuello, que corria despavorido como todos los demas.

Radames y el joven empezaron una conversacion que no parecia ser razonablemente inteligentes ya que el joven parecia mas asustado que un cachorro sin la proteccion de su madre. Al poco tiempo Radames iso un gesto que no significaban buenas noticias y dejo que el joven se fuera corriendo al igual que las otras personas.

-Tengo malas noticias, chicos- Anuncio Radames deprimidamente.

-¿Que esta pasando, Radames?- Pregunto Yugi a quien no le convencia la mirada de Radames.

-¿Recuerdan cuando les conte sobre el ejercito de los Elogios?- Pregunto y todos asintieron- Bueno. Pues resulta que los Elogios... estan dentro de Alejandria.

-¿¡Que!- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hey, acabo de decir que los Elogios estan ahi adentro, ¿que acaso no escuchan?- Dijo Radames con un tipo de irritacion fingida- Chicos, el ejercito de los muertos esta dentro de Alejandria posiblemente causando terror en toda la ciudad.

-Y bueno, ¿que quieres que hagamos contra ellos? Tu mismo dijiste que nadie tiene oportunidad contra ellos, Radames- Dijo Atem.

-Se muy bien lo que dije. Pero eso no significa que sean invensibles.

-¿Y tienes la menor idea de como vamos a derrotar a un ejercito creado por el mismismo Anubis?- En ese momento se escucho una gran explosion.

-No. Pero pronto se me ocurrira algo- Dijo Radames para despues adentrarse corriendo a la ciudad.

-Este tipo nos va a meter en grandes problemas- Comento Atem al ver la gran impulsibilidad que tenia su salvador.

-Si, pero fue quien nos toco para ayudarnos- Comento Yugi, quien empezo a adentrarse a la ciudad seguido de Radames.

Se adentraron dentro de Alejandria, y con cada paso que daban se encontraban personas corriendo hacia la salida desesperadamente mientras tomaban de la mano a sus hijos o cargaban algunas maletas con sus pertenencias dentro. La ciudad tenia un ambiente frio y nublado, tal vez algunos efectos secundarios de usar al ejercito de los muertos, pero no podian estar muy seguros de que fuera eso. Una explosion iso que uno de los edificios que estaba cerca de ellos callera justamente en su direccion. Radames se dio cuenta de eso y al instante le grito a todos que se movieran y estos, al ver que el edificio estaba apunto de caerles encima se tiraron a los lados del edificio, y este levanto una gran nube de humo y tierra debido a que se habia incendiado con la explosion. Todos se habian quedado inmoviles al ver que casi morian por tercera vez (porque el incidente con su "salvador" en el auto si contaba), pero Radames los iso despertar con un grito. En ese momento todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia donde Radames corria, y parecia dirigirse hacia donde estaba el origen de la explosion que casi los mataba.

Cuando Radames se detuvo, los demas frenaron de golpe para intentar no chocar contra el.

Ante ellos se encontraba un gran crater con algo de fuego en las orillas, debido a la explosion. Del otro lado del gran agujero se encontraban varias figuras esqueleticas que dejaron con la piel helada a todos, pero en especial a Atem, quien ya habia visto antes a esas sombras: los Elogios. Aquel ejercito de muertos los miraba atentamente a todos, como si esperaran a que corrieran para empezar una caceria mortifera. Cada uno traia un harma y un escudo en la mano, parecian un verdadero ejercito antiguo pero sin carne y mas horrible que Medusa, la mujer con cabello de serpiente. Atem casi vomita al ver a uno de los Elogios con un ojo colgante en la cara y pedazos deformes de piel en la cabeza.

-Dios mio, no puede ser- Susurro Radames sin quitarle la vista al ejercito de muertos.

-Chicos, ¿estan viendo lo que yo veo?- Dijo Joey, quien parecia estar mas asustado que los demas.

-Si te refieres al monton de huesos horrendos que esta enfrente de nosostros, entonces si- Dijo Tristan, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a los Elogios.

-Oh padre mio, son mas feos de lo que me imaginaba- Comento Radames .

-Hey hijo de Ra, ¿porque no nos dices como movernos sin que disparen todas esas flechas y lanzas?- Dijo Joey al ver que varios de los Elogios empezaban a preparar sus arcos hechos de largos y curveados huesos.

-Estoy pensando, Joey. Escapar del ejercito de los muertos es como jugar "Piedra, Papel o Tijera", nunca sabes quien ganara- Dijo Radames, sin darle animo a nadie.

-Si nos movemos lento, tal vez no lo noten- Propuso Tristan, a quien le temblaban las piernas.

-¿Es un chiste, verdad? Amigo, estos tipos huelen el miedo. Tendrias que ser su mismisimo creador para que no te atraviesen con esas lanzas- Dijo Radames, quien empezaba a pedirle ayuda a su padre para que los ayudara a salir vivos.

-¿Y que hacemos? No podemos quedarnos aqui toda la vida- Dijo Atem.

-¿Tienes algun plan que funcione? Porque en este momento necesitamos un plan que funcione, Atem- Le dijo Radames.

-No, no tengo ningun plan- Acepto el faraon- ¿Tu tienes alguno?

-Me eh comunicado con mi padre para que nos ayude. Algo tendra que salvarnos, estoy seguro. Mi padre jamas me ha dejado solo.

-Chicos,- Llamo Tea temblorosamente- ahi vienen los feos.

Y era sierto. Delante de ellos, los Elogios se habian dispersado en dos grupos caminando alrededor del crater mientras empuñaban sus armas y las desviaban al frente para preparar el ataque. Todos se habian quedado petrificados al ver que la creacion de Anubis venia directamente hacia ellos, ya estaban a la mitad del camino y no se veia que el padre de Radames los ayudara a sobrevivir.

-Tendre que hacer esto yo solo- Dijo Radames mientras se preparaba para hacer un hechizo.

Pero antes de que Radames isiera funcionar el hechizo, varios rayos calleron a la tierra dando en el blanco a los Elogios, quienes se volvieron un monton de huesos al sufrir el impacto. Muchos otros rayos salieron del cielo y le asestaron a los soldados esqueletos haciendo que muchos huesos y armas salieran volando en el aire al tiempo en que se escuchaban chillidos demoniacos por todas partes. Cuando los rayos dejaron de caer, se pudieron ver un monton de craneos y demas huesos tirados en el suelo, los cuales habian quedado algo quemados debido a el impacto con los rayos.

Atem y los demas se sintieron aliviados al ver que ya no corrian peligro, incluso Joey y Tristan bailaban su "danza de la victoria" al saber que aun seguian vivos y no corrian peligro alguno. Pero toda esa celebracion se acabo cuando Radames iso que todos voltearan a ver hacia la direccion donde estaban los Elogios. Una vez que todos miraron a donde Radames apuntaba, toda la felicidad que habian tomado desaparecio al ver que los huesos que estaban por todos lados comenzaron a elevarse y volvieron a tomar la forma horrenda y esqueletica que tenian antes de que se hubieran convertido en pedazos.

-Radames, solo por curiosidad ¿olvidaste decirnos algo sobre el ejercito de los muertos?- Dijo Atem.

-Si, creo que olvide mencionar que son inmortales- Acepto Radames mientras maldecia a los esqueletos que tenian enfrente- Muy bien, cuando cuente tres salimos corriendo como chivas locas tratando de que no nos maten, ¿entendido?

-No me gusto la parte de tratando de que no nos maten- Comento Tristan, quien miraba a los Elogios caminando a paso veloz hacia ellos

-Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!- Grito Radames y al instante se fue corriendo a mano izquierda.

En ese instante, todos se separaron y corrieron en direcciones contrarias, esperando que los Elogios no los persiguieran. Sin embargo, los arqueros del ejercito de los muertos estiraron las cuerdas de sus arcos y de esta aparecieron flechas con punta demasiado filosa, y al instante, dispararon las flechas en cada direccion donde se habian ido sus presas. A cada uno le caian flechas por los lados, al frente, atras y algunas casi les asestaban, pero lograban salvarse de las filosas puntas mortiferas de las flechas, las cuales parecian lluvia que queria ver ya su final. Pero por otro lado, los otros Elogios salieron corriendo con sus lanzas, espadas y hachas en alto, al tiempo en que daban horribles gritos de batalla.

Atem no podia correr muy bien devido a la cojera que tenia en el pie. Con frecuencia veia hacia atras para asegurarse de que no lo venian siguiendo y para su mala suerte, habia como siete soldados hechos de hueso persiguiendolo por detras. En el rostro de Atem se reflejo el terro y sin importarle la cojera que traia empezo a aumentar la velocidad esperando a ganar un poco de ventaja; si el estaba asi no queria ni que le pasara por la mente como estarian los demas de asustados y desesperados. Tenia que correr con mucha mas velocidad si queria sobrevivir, pero la cojera no se lo permitia. Aun asi seguia aumentando mas la velocidad hasta llegar al punto en que el pie empezo a dolerle. Ya habia dejado muy atras a los Elogios que lo perseguian asi que decidio que lo mejor seria esconderse.

Se dirigio hacia un edificio medio destruido y abrio la puerta sin importarle lo que hubiera adentro. Era un hotel en el que se habia metido, y lo tono porque se podia apreciar la resepcion y las maletas que dejaron tiradas para salvar sus vidas. Subio por unas escaleras que lo dirigirian a las habitaciones y cuando llego al primer piso se adentro en la primera puerta que vio. Al principio tuvo miedo de que un Elogio le saliera de la nada al abrir esa puerta, pero despues aparto ese pensamiento de su mente y abrio la puerta para luego adentrarse en la habitacion, donde estaria a salvo de los Elogios que lo perseguian durante un tiempo. Se sentia mal al saber que habia encontrado refugio y no le habia avisado a ninguno de sus amigos, pero todos habian tomado direcciones diferentes y no podia buscarlos a todos mientras un monton de muertos casi vivientes estaba afuera, esperando a que saliera.

-Tiene que haber una forma de acabar con ellos- Dijo Atem mientras se acercaba con mucho ciudado hacia la ventana de la habitacion- No puedo estar escondido aqui lo que me resta de vida. Tengo que hacer algo para librarnos de los Elogios.

-No puedes hacer nada, faraon- Dijo una voz detras del joven emperador, la cual lo iso voltear de golpe hacia atras.

-¿Quien es usted?- Pregunto Atem a la persona que tenia detras.

El hombre que le habia hablado a Atem hace unos momentos vestia de una capuca negra sin mangas con varios huesos colgados de las orillas del cuello, tambien vesta de un pantalon azul fuerte y llevaba vendas en las muñecas de las manos. Su cara estaba cubierta por el gorro de la capucha, lo que le dificultaba a el faraon reconocerlo.

-No repetire lo que dije ¿Quien es usted?- Dijo el joven faraon.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, ¿cual es la prisa?- Dijo el tipo de la capucha con un tono muy tranquilo y calmado.

-Lamento desilucionarlo pero yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Solo me quedan tres dias antes de morir y tengo que acabar con una amenaza mundial que acaba de destruir la ciudad del Cairo.

-¿Una amenaza mundial? ¿Te refieres a Khalid, cierto?- Dijo el tipo como si fuera lo mas normal que podia existir en el mundo.

-Si ¿Y usted como lo sabe?.

-Yo conosco a Khalid. Practicamente somos muy cercanos... parientes diria yo.

-¿Usted es pariente de Khalid?- Pregunto el faraon algo asombrado.

-Si, acabo de decirtelo. Supe que libero al ejercito de los muertos del dios Anubis, eso es muy malo para cualquier vida existente.

-No me diga- Dijo Atem con algo de sarcasmo- Justamente acabo de escaparme de unos siete soldados y no fue nada facil. El hijo de Ra nos esta ayudando con todo esto pero no tenemos muy buenos resultados.

-¿El hijo de Ra?- Repitio el tipo, haciendo que Atem reflexionara sobre lo que dijo. El estuvo apunto de corregir lo que dijo con una mentira, pero el tipo alzo una mano antes de que el faraon dijera algo- Yo se que Radames es el Hijo del Sol y que fue enviado por el dios Ra a ayudarlos. Los eh estado observando y dejame decirte que Radames es todo un desastre.

-Pues ya somos dos, señor- Dijo Atem con tono divertido.

-Si, es muy problematico aveces, pero es un exelente peleador. En este preciso momento le esta dando una buena paliza a mas de diez Elogios- Dijo el tipo señalando hacia la ventana- El muchacho esta siendo protejido por su padre, y la proteccion de un dios es un obsequio al que no te puedes negar.

-Se que Radames es el que seguramente hara historia en nombre de su padre, ¡pero casi nos mata en un auto!- Dijo al tiempo en que recordaba la escena donde estuvieron apunto de chocar contra un edificio.

-Tambien puede ser algo problematico, pero es alguien a quien quedrias como mejor amigo- Dijo el tipo con tono tranquilo y pacifico.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que es muy simpatico ¡Pero me saca de quisio! Nunca en la vida vi a alguien tan loco como el. Devio de haber visto cuando dijo que iriamos a Cancun cuando saco un auto del agua.

-Le gusta hacer bromas. Radames no es un payaso ni nada de eso, solo es muy simpatico- En ese momento se escucharon varios pasos que venian hacia la habitacion- Elogios. Lo mejor sera que te vallas de aqui.

-¿Como? Estoy a muchos metros sobre la tierra y tengo un pie casi descompuesto, no puedo saltar.

-Tu no, pero yo si- Dijo mientras tomaba a Atem del brazo y con un rapido movimiento lo subio arriba de su espalda- Sujetate fuerte, faraon.

En ese momento entraron tres Elogios tirando violentamente la puerta de la habitacion con sus espadas en alto. El tipo se dirigio hacia la ventana y la abrio rapidamente para despues ponerse en la orilla de esta. Un Elogio estuvo apunto de encajar su espada en la espalda de Atem, pero cuando esta apenas iba llegando, el tipo dio fuerte impulso hacia arriba y al instante estaban volando en el aire. El Elogio que iba a matar al faraon no detuvo su espada a tiempo y este callo por la ventana debido a que el impulso que llevaba para matar al faraon era mucho y este no logro soltar su espada a tiempo para no caer. Y cuando se estrello en el piso, se iso un monton de huesos que al instante se volvieron a armar formando el mismo horripilante cuerpo esqueletico que le lanzo una furica mirada a Atem y al tipo que lo habia salvado.

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer esto, eh aqui la continuacion de El Legado de Anubis, espero que lo haigan disfrutado tanto como yo; sinceramente me divierto mucho escrbiendo para ustedes. Quiero mandar un enorme agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, 3LiizaLuniita y Urara. Bueno, esto fue todo por un captiulo, ojala les haiga gustado. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	11. Franco Azcarraga

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 11: Franco Azcarraga.**

Aterrizaron en una calle completamente desolada en la que no se podia ver ningun rastro de vida, lo que le daba un ambiente muy tenso haciendo que pareciera que la calle habia salido de una pelicula de terror. Al parecer, todos habian abandonado sus hogares para escapar de el ejercito de los muertos, y por lo que se podia ver en las calles, no muchos lograron salvarse de la salvaje muerte en manos de los Elogios. Atem pudo apreciar algunos cuerpos tirados en el piso con lanzas o flechas encajadas en la espalda, reflejando la perfecta imagen del Apocalipsis. El viento era el unico presente en ese lugar despues de Atem y el tipo que lo salvo de una posible muerte en el hotel donde se habia escondido; ese tipo le habia dicho que era pariente de Khalid y no desperdiciaria la oportunidad de saber mas de su enemigo.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, señor. No se que hubiera hecho si usted no hubiera estado ahi- Agradecio Atem, ya que enrealidad no hubiera sabido que hacer si ese tipo no se hubiera presentado.

-No fue ninguna molestia. Ademas, no podia dejar que te mataran antes de que acabaran los tres dias que aun te quedan- Dijo el tipo de la capucha.

-De igual manera. Oiga, ¿sabe donde estan mis amigos? Quiero saber si estan bien- Pregunto Atem, quien esperaba que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera muerto o apunto de ser cazado por los Elogios.

-Tus amigos se han encontrado con Radames algo lejos de donde estamos tu y yo. Todos lograron escapar de los Elogios que los perseguian y ahora te estan buscando a ti- Informo el tipo.

-Perfecto ¿Puede llevarme con ellos?- Dijo el faraon, esperando a que el hombre aceptara.

-Si, pero tenemos que ir caminando. No queremos que un monton de Elogios nos vean volando y despues nos sigan poniendo a tus compañeros en mas peligro, ¿o si?

-Creo que tiene razon- Dijo Atem mientras miraba hacia atras para asegurarse de que ningun soldado los huebiera perseguido desde atras- Señor, ¿usted sabe como detener al ejercito de los muertos?

-¿Detener al ejercito de los muertos? ¿Te refieres destruirlos?- Dijo el tipo mientras empezaba a caminar al ritmo de Atem, quien todavia no se recuperaba de su cojera.

-Si ¿Existe alguna debilidad en ellos? ¿Un punto debil o algo por el estilo?- Pregunto el joven emperador.

-No, Atem, no existe ningun defecto en los Elogios. Ellos son un ejercito de inmortales creado por el dios de la muerte Anubis. Anubis se aseguro de cada detalle en los Elogios y tambien estuvo al tanto de que no pudieran ser destruidos por nada en el universo entero- Explico el tipo- Una vez que su creador les da la orden de atacar no se detienen hasta que su mismo creador se los ordena. Fueron muy temidos en Egipto antes de tu existencia. El ejercito del faraon quiso detenerlos pero todos terminaron muertos, y asi fue Efipto durante unos años hasta que Anubis les ordeno a todos bajar a la Necropolis, y alli se volvieron un monton de huesos que fueron petrificados en roca.

-¿Y tenemos que enfrentarnos a Khalid con esos demonios encima? Eso seria una gran desventaja- Dijo el faraon mientras seguia caminando.

-No solo es una desventaja, es un gran peligro al que estabas destinado a enfrentar.

-¿Khalid tambien libero a los Elogios cuando casi destruyo todo el Antiguo Egipto?

-Estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero Adom logro detenerlo antes de que lo lograra. Adom fue un dios para los egipcios hasta cierto punto en que el faraon dijo que el habia ganado gracias a la ayuda que resivio de los dioses, lo cual es sierto. Adom no derroto a Khalid con sus propios poderes, el logro su victoria gracias al poder divino de los dioses que le sedieron para que acabara con el hijo de la deidad de la muerte.

-Conoces muchas cosas sobre eso ¿Acaso estudias historia antigua?- Pregunto Atem con curiosidad.

-No. Yo averigue todo esto gracias a una pequeña visita que ise al templo de Abu Simbel- Dijo el tipo.

-¿El templo de Abu Simbel?- El tipo asintio con la cabeza- Valla, una amiga tambien nos conto que alguien habia descubierto la historia de Adom y Khalid en una visita al templo de Abu Simbel.

-Un miembro de La Union, si no me equivoco- Dijo el hombre de la capucha.

-¿Conoce la organizacion de La Union?- Pregunto Atem ante el comentario de la persona que lo salvo.

-Claro que conosco esa organizacion. Yo trabaje para ellos antes de que me despidieran- Ante eso, Atem quedo sorprendido- Unos meses despues de que La Union me echara estuve trabajando en un laboratorio tratando de descubrir algun medicamento para mejorar el intelecto y el cuerpo humano. Uno de tantos de esos dias yo ya estaba apunto de hacer mi segundo gran descubrimiento.

-¿Su segundo gran descubrimiento?- Dijo Atem algo extrañado.

-Si, mi segundo gran descubrimiento. Fue el segundo porque yo fui el miembro de La Union que revelo la historia de Khalid y Adom. Pero no me a ido tan mal desde entonces. Hace unos años sufri de un accidente genetico y ahora soy tres veces mejor que un humano normal.

-¿Accidente genetico? ¿Que clase de accidente genetico?

-Fue lo que provoco haberme tomado accidentalmente la sustancia que creé. Veras, cuando tenia mi gran descubrimiento en manos me vino a la cabeza ser el primero en probar de ese futuro gran poder. No me importo que hubiera efectos secundarios o que hubiera creado veneno, asi que me tome todo el frasco y al instante senti como cada particula de mi cuerpo iba mejorando. Mi inteligencia y mi fisico mejoraron a un punto sobrehumano y hasta ahora aun conservo esos efectos.

-Espere un momento, si usted es de esta era, ¿como es que es pariente de Khalid?

-Bueno, Anubis no solo tuvo dos hijos. Tuvo otro cuyo nombre desconosco. Resulta que fue el unico que pudo vivir como alguien normal sabiendo que su padre era un dios; el tuvo sus hijos, sus hijos tuvieron a sus hijos y asi es como mi familia y yo llegamos a este plano. Todos en mi familia somos hijo de Anubis y estamos orgullosos de serlo. Khalid es mi hermano, pero un hermano que jamas conoci y que vivio miles de años antes que yo existiera.

-Valla, ¿asi que usted es hermano de Khalid?- Dijo Atem al no creerse la historia.

-Pues yo diria que me queda mejor el papel de primo- Dijo el tipo. Despues dirigio su mano al gorro de la capucha y se lo quito dejando ver su melena blanca y sus fracciones del rostro ya mayores- Mi nombre es Franco Azcarraga. Vivo en Mexico, pero decidi visitar Alejandria en estos dias- Dijo Azcarraga mientras le extendia la mano en señal de saludo.

-Wow, no sabia que los mexicanos se vieran tan jovenes a una edad tan avanzada, sin ofender- Dijo Atem al tiempo en que le sacudia la mano a Franco en forma de saludo.

-Es un efecto secundario de la formula que invente- Dijo y despues se escucharon unos chillidos parecidos a los de demonios.

-Franco, ¿que fue eso?- Dijo Atem al escuchar los tan espantosos chillidos.

-Elogios. Parece que detectaron nuestro ahora- Dijo Franco al tiempo en que miraba por todos lados en la busqueda de cualquier señal de que ahi estuvieran los Elogios- Atem, ¿que tanto puedes correr?

-No mucho- Respondio el joven emperador.

-Bien, entonces tendre que cargarte- Dijo y despues se dio media vuelta- Sube a mi espalda, chico.

Atem iso lo dicho y una vez que subio en la espalda de Franco, varios Elogios salieron de todas partes con sus armas y escudos en mano, mientras dirigian sus miradas vacias y muertas a ellos. Franco estaba igual de asustado que Atem y eso se podia notar en su rostro, debido a que miraba desesperadamente a todos lados en busca de una salida que los pudiera salvar de esos horrendos monstruos. Uno de los esqueletos se abalanzo contra ellos con su lanza en alto, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlos con la punta de esta, Franco tomo el palo de la lanza con su mano y despues lo impulso hacia atras y el Elogio que poseia esa arma salio disparada hacia atras al igual que su lanza, y cuando toco el piso, el Elogio se convirtio en muchos huesos que quedarn separados unos de otros, pero los huesos se volvieron a unir unos segundos despues formando nuevamente al esqueleto viviente.

Franco no desperdicio un segundo mas estando en ese lugar y, al igual que lo habia hecho en el hotel, dio un gran impulso hacia arriba alejandose a muchos metros de los Elogios que los habian acorralado. Pero su suerte no duro mucho debido a que mientras estaban en el aire, varias flechas les pasaban muy cerca, casi dandoles en la espalda, en un brazo o en la cabeza. Faruk desendio al piso cuando el impulso que habia tomado se le acabo, y una vez que toco el piso volvio a impulsarse y siguieron su camino por los aires al tiempo en que todas las flechas de los Elogios trataban de dar en el blanco, que en este caso eran ellos.

Franco llego a la cima de un alto edificio en el que seria imposible que los alcanzaran las flechas de todos sus perseguidores. Una vez que piso el suelo de la terrasa de aquel edificio no se detuvo y corrio hasta la otra orilla para despues dar otro salto igual que los otros dos que habia dado. Al faraon le costaba algo de trabajo sujetarse de Franco cuando el daba los impulsos para saltar, debido a que cuando Franco saltaba el se hacia mas ligero y sentia que se caeria mientras estaban en los aires; se estaba sujentando del cuello de la tunica de Franco, pero sabia que no podria sujetarse del cuello de Franco por mucho tiempo. Cuando Franco dio el siguiente salto, Atem estuvo apunto de caerse mientras estaban en el aire pero se agarro de los hombros de el peliblanco antes de caer al piso.

El tipo que habia salvado a Atem miro hacia atras en busca de algun Elogio, pero no habia ningun soldado a la vista asi que decidio aterrizar. Atem bajo de la espalda de Franco cuando estuvieron en el piso y para alejarse mas de los esqueletos vivientes. El faraon aun no podia caminar muy bien, pero Atem hacia todo lo posible por mantener el mismo ritmo que Franco, quien a cada rato desviaba la mirada hacia atras para asegurarse de que no habia Elogios a la vista.

Estaban apunto de llegar a la esquina de la calle, Atem ya se le habia adelantado un poco a Franco y este persibio algo de energia negativa al final de la calle. Cuando el faraon casi llegaba a la esquina, Franco lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo iso retroceder antes de que posiblemente diera vuelta al llegar cuando llegara a la orilla.

-Franco, me estas ahorcando- Dijo Atem ya que Franco aun lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

-Oh, lo siento- Dijo soltandolo del cuello y asomando un poco la vista hacia la esquina.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Atem al ver que franco parecia estar muy concentrado en lo que hubia al doblar esa esquina.

-Si. Elogios. Estan al doblar esta esquina y si pasamos corriendo hacia la otra cuadra nos atacarian igual que los otros que trataron de atravesarnos con flechas- Informo Franco- Se dirigen hacia aca. Tendremos que regresar a la otra punta de la cuadra.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Atem, a quien le parecia muy rasonable la idea de Franco.

-Vamos.

Al decir eso, Franco y Atem corrieron a la otra punta de la cuadra y dieron vuelta ahi, esquivando una muy segura persecucion con los Elogios. Dieron vuelta en la esquina y Franco se llevo corriendo rapidamente con Atem en la espalda, para que no se lastimara mas el pie. Cuando llegaron a la otra esquina, los Eligios ya habian desaparecido y eso les dio ventaja para que cruzaran a la otra cuadra sin problema alguno. Atem se bajo de la espalda de Franco y siguieron su camino en direccion a donde estaban los demas. Franco le habia dicho a Atem que el tambien podia percibir la energia de los semi-dioses, lo que haria mas facil la busqueda de Radames, y si encontraban a Radames encontrarian a sus amigos.

Giraban por cada esquina y cada cuadra en busca de los demas. Algunas veces hasta se encontraban con Elogios, pero los esquivaban al igual que como lo habian hecho con los primeros que se encontraron en la cuadra en la que habian estado hace unos minutos. Habia veces en que tenian que enfrentarse a algunos Elogios, pero estos terminaban hechos pedazos por Franco y Atem, estos seguian su camino cuando los soldados esqueleto terminaban hechos pedazos y se volvian a armar en el mismo cuerpo horrendo.

Mientras corrian, Franco ya habia dicho que no estaban muy lejos de encontrar a Radames ya que su poder se hacia mas intenso cada vez que se acercaban mas. A Atem ya empezaban a defraudarlo sus piernas y los pulmones, dando señales de que no podia correr mucho mas; sin embargo, no se quedaria tirado mientras dejaba a Franco buscar a sus amigos. Llegaron a la orilla de una cuadra y justamente en medio de esa calle estaba Radames, quien tenia a Yugi, Tea, Joey y Tristan detras de el para protejerlos de todos los Elogios que tenian enfrente. Radames les cortaba la cabeza con una espada que Atem no tenia idea de de donde la habia sacado, pero con Radames puede ocurrir lo que sea. Se podia notar lo cansado que estaba el hijo de Ra, debido a que su respiracion ya era muy agitada y en su mirada se notaba que no podria vencerlos a todos.

-Hay que ayudarlo- Le dijo Atem a Franco.

-Eso era lo que tenia en mente- Dijo Franco.

Azcarraga corrio con los puños en alto hacia donde estaban los Elogios y al mismo tiempo que corria iba derribando a varios soldados esqueletos con sus puños y sus codos. Uno de los esqueletos le quiso clavar una espada por la espalda, pero Franco lo agarro de la muñeca de la mano y le dio vueltas haciendo que los demas Elogios cayeran al piso de espaldas. A Franco le saltaron encima toda una bola de Elogios juntos pero logro quitarse de encima a cada uno con unos violentos movimientos, los cuales hacian que algunos huesos y craneos salieran volando de los soldados.

Una vez que Franco logro quitarse de encima a esa bola, se dirigio con Radames y los demas para despues quitarle de encima a los Elogios que los tenian acorralados. Radames parecia estar apunto de preguntarle algo a Franco, pero este le dijo que no era el momento indicado para eso, asi que se los llevo a todos en la direccion donde se encontraba Atem, quien le agradecio a Ra de que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien.

-¡Atem, que gusto verte!- Exclamo Radames mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo al faraon.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte. Ahora, ¿podrias soltarme, porfavor?- Dijo Atem debido a que Radames lo estaba apretando mucho.

-Faraon, ¿donde te habias metido?- Pregunto Yugi.

-Estuve con el- Dijo mientras señalaba a su nuevo compañero- Chicos, el es Franco Azcarraga, me salvo de una muerte en manos de los Elogios y tambien me ayudo a encontrarlos.

-¿Franco Azcarraga?... ¿Acaso es usted residente de Mexico?- Pregunto Radames, a quien el nombre se le hacia de tipo mexicano.

-Si, yo vivo en Mexico. Y por si querias preguntarme que estoy haciendo en Alejandria, es que solo vine a pasar aqui unos dias. Pero por lo que veo hay caos en estos momentos para Alejandria- Dijo Franco.

-Valla, un mexicano original. Wow, con lo mucho que me gustan sus tacos, Franco- Dijo Radames.

-Comeras tacos otro dia, Radames, por ahora tenemos que escapar de eso- Dijo Tea señalando los huesos que ya empezaban a formarse nuevamente.

-Tea tiene razon. Hay que irnos antes de que esos sacos de huesos nos vean- Comento Joey.

-Por primera vez coincido contigo, amigo- Comento Tristan.

-Oigan, ya callense y corran por su vida antes de que un monton de Elogios nos persiga- Les dijo Radames.

-El semi-dios tiene razon. Hay que movernos- Ordeno Franco.

Sin decir nada mas, todos corrieron a otro lado tratando de quedar fuera de la vista de los Elogios que ya estaban apunto de volver a su forma original. La espada que Radames habia empuñado hace unos minutos ya no estaba en su mano, lo que confundio a Atem pero como ya se habia dicho antes, con Radames nunca se sabe; posiblemente algun obsequio de su padre para que se salvara.

Todo en su alrededor era niebla y soledad. No se veia que algun otro humano estuviera aun en Alejandria y los unicos humanos que habia estaban muertos con lanzas encajadas en sus espaldas. El ejercito de los muertos posiblemente era la destruccion del mundo entero y la destruccion de El Cairo y Alejandria eran, tal vez, una señal de que se acercaba el fin del mundo y de la humanidad.

Ya estaban bastante lejos de los Elogios, asi que se detuvieron en las escaleras de un edificio a descansar, no creian que los Elogios los encontraran por aquel lugar.

Habia muchisimo silencio en Alejandria. El ambiente empezo hacerse nubloso y en el piso habia una rara especie de humo de color negro, tal como en los sueños de Atem. Aun se podian ver algunos cuerpos con lanzas encajadas en la espalda y tirados en el piso con heridas en todo el cuerpo. Para el faraon todo eso parecia otra de las pesadillas que habia tenido hace unos dias, solo que esta la estaba viviendo en la vida real y no lo podia negar ya que no recordaba la ultima vez que habia dormido.

-Entonces, ¿como se conocieron ustedes dos?- Pregunto Radames para romper el silencio.

-Franco y yo nos conocimos en un hotel abandonado mientras yo intentaba escapar de los Elogios que me perseguian. Si no fuera por el yo no estaria aqui en este momento- Dijo Atem.

-¿Y es alguna especie de superhumano, señor Franco?- Volvio a preguntar Radames.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- Dijo Franco.

-Bueno, esque la forma en que se libero de todos esos Elogios fue sorprendente, casi nadie logra vencer a uno de esos idiotas. Y con idiotas me refiero a los sacos de huesos con los que acabamos de pelear.

-Si, la verdad asi es. Mis genes fueron modificados en un accidente de laboratorio en Mexico; iba a ser un nuevo descubrimiento en Mexico que podria mejorar a los mexicanos, pero mi avaricia iso que yo fuera el unico que lo probara.

-Wow, un cientifico loco. ¿De casualidad usted conoce a Frankenstein?- Al escuchar eso, Atem le dio un zape en la cabeza a Radames indicandole que no fuera grosero.

-Debo disculparme, Franco. Radames no es... digamos... normal y se le escapan incoherencias de la boca algunas veces- Dijo Atem.

-¿¡Me estas diciendo raro!- Reclamo Radames, quien se sintio indignado al instante.

-Y tambien es algo torpe- Continuo Atem.

-¡Oye!- Volvio a reclamar el hijo de Ra.

-Atem, Radames, ya dejen de pelear. Creo que lo mejor sera que sigamos caminando hasta encontrar a el hijo de Anubis, ¿no creen?- Dijo Yugi, quien ya se esperaba una pelea igual que las de Joey y Tristan.

-El pequeñin tiene razon,- Dijo Franco- deberiamos estar buscando a Khalid para terminar con esto de una vez.

-Yo concuerdo con eso- Comento Joey.

-Tambien yo- Dijo Tristan alzando la mano.

-Pienso lo mismo- Dijo Tea.

-Yo tambien- Dijo Yugi.

-Bueno, creo que todos estamos deacuerdo con la opinion de Franco, asi que todos muevanse- Dijo el hijo de Ra mientras caminaba en direccion a la salida de Alejandria.

-¿Radames, a donde vas?- Pregunto Yugi al ver que Radames iba en la direccion equivocada.

-Pues a buscar a Khalid ¿Que crees que vine a hacer aqui?- Dijo Radames dandose media vuelta.

-Pero, Radames, te estas dirigiendo a la salida de la ciudad- Le dijo Yugi.

Despues de eso, Radames bajo la cabeza en señal de desepcion mientras le caian lagrimas tipo anime de sus ojos. Todos se rieron al ver al hijo de Ra asi y despues caminaron en la direccion correcta. Franco ahora era su guia, pero recibia la ayuda de Radames, quien indicaba a donde ir con la ayuda de Deos, su brujula. Deos estaba persibiendo una gran fuente de energia oscura al sureste de la ciudad, que seguramente era donde Khalid estaba o alguna otra pandilla de Elogios armados que seguramente los perseguirian hasta matar como lo habian intentado los demas. Y como ya se les habia hecho costumbre a Radames y a Atem, estuvieron peleando y replicandose entre si, algunas veces se desviaba el tema por parte de Radames, pero el faraon volvia al punto de origen con palabras como: No me cambies el tema, Radames o ¿A quien le interesa que tengas un lunar en el cuello? o algo como: ¡Ya deja de imitar a Derbez!.En fin, el problema era que cuando Radames no encontraba como devolverle las palabras a Atem cambiaba el tema con cosas ridiculas como su lunar en el cuello. El chico era todo un desastre, pero cuando se trataba de pelear o salvar la vida el era el mejor espadachin que alguien pudiera ver.

**Hola a todos mis lectores, tienen ante ustedes la continuacion de El Legado de Anubis, ojala les guste a todos. ¿Que se encontraran nuestros heroes en adelante? ¿Podran derrotar a Khalid? ¿Podra Radames ser una vez en su vida alguien serio? ¿Recuperaran el Rompecabezas del Milenio? Descubran esto y mucho mas en El Legado de Anubis. Mando un gran agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Urara, 3LiizaLuniita y Dragonazabache. Bueno, esto es todo por el capitulo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. El Hijo de la Muerte

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 12: El Hijo de la Muerte.**

Estuvieron caminando por toda la ciudad infestada de Elogios sin descansar ni un solo instante. La noche les habia caido de sorpresa y no tuvieron otra opcion mas que detenerse a descansar en algun lugar, y se adentraron en una casa que habia sido abandonada seguramente para huir y salvarse del ejercito de los muertos. Cuando entraron, Joey y Tristan fueron los primeros que consiguieron un sillon, que unicamente eran dos y esos dos ya se los habian ganado. Los demas tuvieron que dormir en el suelo, aunque segun el hijo de Ra, dormir en el suelo no era tan malo, y Atem le contesto que si y que lo unico malo ahi era que tendrian que soportar sus horribles ronquidos, y asi empezo una nueva y ridicula discucion hasta que Tea los callo a los dos con un grito que lleno toda la sala de estar. Despues de ese grito, lo ultimo que Atem y Radames isieron fue mandarse una mirada de Te odio para despues dormirse.

_Habia mucho ruido an donde quiera que fuese el lugar donde estaba; se podian escuchar gritos y llantos a lo lejos. A lo lejos se veia una multitud que avanzaba lenta y ordenadamente mientras cientos de personas corrian austadas lejos de aquella multitdud que estaba detras. Atem entrecerro los ojos para ver de que o quien se trataba, y se encontro con algo que seguramente te daria un infarto: los Elogios. Aquella multitud de esqueletos vivientes avanzaba como un ejercito apunto de entrar a la guerra con armas en mano; los Elogios de enfrente llevaban lanzas sostenidas en forma vertical con un pañuelo rojo amarrado en el palo de la lanza, y los Elogios de atras llevaban otro tipo de armas como espadas y hachas. _

_Atem corrio de ese lugar a toda velocidad, pero mientras corria la escena donde estaba comenzo a cambiar. Ahora se encontraba parado encima del agua de la playa de Alejandria. Detras de el se encontraba Faros, una pequeña isla que se veia desde la costa de Alejandria que daba a ver un ambiente hermoso, pero ahora todo se encontraba en completa ruina. Las aguas estaban totalmente descontroladas y a cada momento las olas chocaban unas con otras haciendo todo un escandalo maritimo por todos lados. Al frente habia un gran desastre. Se podian ver todos los lugares desruidos y a cientos de Elogios caminando como los habia visto la primera vez o en pareja como guardias resguardando la ciudad._

_Iba a caminar a la costa cuando detras de el se escucho que algo empezaba a emerger del agua, ya que se escuchaba el sonido del agua callendo hasta volver a su lugar de origen. Volteo hacia atras para ver que estaba pasando, y parado enfrente de el, con la mirada fija en la suya se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta años que sostenia un baston en manos. Uno de sus ojos parecia estar desviado ya que miraba por todos lados descontroladamente, pero unos segundos despues ese ojo se concentro directamente en Atem como si el fuera lo unico que lo mantenia en un solo lugar; Atem dio un paso hacia atras al percatarse de que ese ojo lo habia mirado. El posedor de ese ojo solo formo una sonrisa de lado y despues, el ojo que miro a Atem empezo a brillar en un destello medio amarillento que cego a Atem._

Desperto exaltado. El sol estaba apunto de salir y todos aun seguian dormidos; Radames se encontraba dormido de una forma muy graciosa, estaba apollado de rodillas con la cara en el piso y con el lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre arriba. Atem casi se desata a carcajadas cuando vio a Radames de esa forma, sabia que el chico era muy gracioso pero eso revasaba los limites de un payaso. Se levanto del suelo y se dirigio a la ventana para ver como salia el sol, lo que se le habia hecho costumbre hacer. Su pie ya parecia encontrarse mejor, lo que le permitira moverse con mayor libertad y velocidad.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- Se pregunto Atem mientras veia como el sol comenzaba a salir.

-¿Que fue que, Atem?- Pregunto Franco, quien estaba parado detras de el.

-Hola, Franco, no te oi despertar- Dijo Atem ya que la presencia de Franco lo habia sacado de su mente.

-El silencio tambien es una de mis mejores cualidades. Pero respondeme esto, ¿que querias decir cuando te isiste la pregunta a ti mismo?- Dijo el mexicano con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues, anoche tuve un sueño en el que vi que toda la ciudad estaba destruida. Primero, estaba parado en medio de una calle y alrededor habia mucha gente corriendo de un monton de Elogios avanzando como un ejercito. Depues, estaba parado en el mar cerca de la isla de Faros, habia muchos Elogios caminando por todos lados como si fueran guardias. Y por ultimo, del agua salio un hombre... Eso fue todo.

-Valla, sueños asi no se presentan todo el tiempo... ¿Has tenido otros parecidos?

-Si. Cuando estaba en Domino me llegaban sueños de lo mas raro. En el primero que tuve soñe que estaba muerto o creo que me habian matado- Dijo Atem sorprendiendo a Franco.

-Los sueños tienen muchos significados, Atem. Algunos son buenos y otros son malos... No quiero darte malos animos pero, el sueño que tuviste se le llama sueño predictor. Estos sueños te representan como sera tu futuro o el de alguien mas por medio del descanso. No estoy diciendo que vallas a morir, pero si se te presento una escena asi, creo que tal vez tu destino no sea acabar con Khalid, Atem- Explico Franco de la manera mas comprensiva que pudo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que morire intentando detener al hijo de Anubis?- Pregunto Atem.

-Solo es una suposicion, Atem. Los sueños no siempre tienen la razon- Dijo Franco, intentando hacer que el faraon no se diera falsas ideas.

-¿Y que tal si es sierto?... Franco, mañana es mi ultimo dia de vida. Si no derroto a Khalid ahora, no podre hacerlo mañana.

-Oye, tu nunca me dijiste nada de tu tan corto tiempo de vida... Creo que encontrar a Khalid ahora sera un gran problema.

-¿Tu crees?- Dijo el faraon con algo de sarcasmo.

En ese momento, Radames empezo a despertar con un gran bosteso. Se levanto del piso y se estiro para que despues se oyera el tronido de sus huesos. Y para finalizar, se rasco la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se alborotara mas de lo que estaba y el lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

-Hola...- Saludo Radames con voz adormilada-... ¿Que hay de desayunar?- Agrego, tallandose los ojos.

-No tenemos nada para desayunar, Radames- Le respondio Franco.

-Que mal... Ay, viejo, desperte con el cuello adolorido. Siento que me ahorcaron, oigame- Dijo mientras se tallaba el cuello con insistencia- ¿Deveritas, deveritas no hay nada de desayunar?

-No empieces- Dijo Atem para tratar de evitar un teatrito por parte del Hijo del Sol.

-Viejo, llevo como dos dias sin comer, no me digas que tu no sientes hambre. Creo que estas sufriendo lo mismo que yo- Decia Radames mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-Mira, si me sigues recordando la comida te voy a agarrar a cachetadas, Radames- Amenazo Atem.

-Atem, Radames, ya basta. Podemos conseguir comida en algun mercado de la ciudad. No hay problema- Dijo Franco tratando de tranquilizar al faraon y a el hijo de Ra.

-Entonces que sea rapido. No creo poder soportar mucho mas antes de que me coma a ustedes dos- Decia Radames agarrandose el estomago.

-Vamonos antes de que Radames se convierta en canibal- Comento el faraon dirirgiendose a la puerta de salida.

Tomaron algunas precauciones antes de salir de la casa, y cuando notaron que no habia ningun Elogio a la vista salieron de la casa en busca del primer mercado, tienda o refrigerador que encontrara primero. Para su suerte, habia un mercado abandonado a unos cuantos metros lejos de la casa en la que se ospedaron. Entraron y llenaron un carrito de todo lo que pudieron, mientras que Franco cuidaba la entrada para que estuvieran seguros de que ningun Elogio los atacaria en su viaje de regreso. Y una vez que salieron de sus compras semales como lo habia diagnosticado Radames, salieron de la tienda con todo y carrito para no tener que llevarseo todo en bolsas o cargando.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Franco se ofrecio para hacer el desayuno y como ni Atem y ni Radames (en especial Radames) no sabian cocinar, dejaron a Franco hacerlo. Mientras Franco preparaba el desayuno, el faraon y Radames hablaban en la sala sobre cosas sin sentido que eran fundadas de la boca de Radames, y sin que Atem se lo pensara, mientras estaban charlando Radames saco un cigarrillo, se lo puso en la boca y luego le extendio la mano a Atem como esperando a que le diera algo.

-Se que aun lo tienes, Atem- Dijo Radames dejando confundido a Atem.

-¿Aun tengo que?- Pregunto Atem, quien habia quedado confundido.

-Mi encededor. Lo deje en el parque cuando tu y yo estabamos hablando sobre quien era el Hijo del Sol, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Radames aun con la mano extendida.

-Lo siento, Radames, no creo que aun lo tenga- Dijo Atem, quien no recordaba haber traido el encendedor con el.

-Claro que aun lo tienes- Dijo mientras hacercaba su mano a la bolsa de su pantalon. De la bolsa saco un pequeño encendedor color plata con la Rosa de los Vientos grabada- Te dije que aun lo tenias- Agrego y despues encendio el cigarrillo con el encendedor.

-Que extraño, no recuerdo haberlo traido- Comento el faraon al ver el pequeño encendedor en las manos de Radames.

-No lo recuerdas porque nisiquiera lo tocaste cuando empacaste todo para venir aqui- Dijo mientras de su boca salia un monton de humo- Mira, este encendedor no tiene grabada la Rosa de los Vientos nada mas porque si, la tiene grabada para que jamas se me pierda.

-Radames, no te entiendo- Confeso el joven emperador.

-Pues pon atencion cabeza de puercoespin- Al escuchar eso, Atem se sintio algo indignado- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que este encendedor aparece en cualquier lado donde yo este. No se me puede perder porque la Rosa de los Vientos que tiene grabada aqui- Señalo el dibujo en el encendedor- lo guia para encontrarme a mi.

-Que cosa mas rara- Comento Atem y despues vio como Radames despidio humo de su boca.

-Si, tambien pense eso al principio. Yo lo creé, ¿sabes?. Lo modifique para que el gas nunca se le acabara y lo de la Rosa de los Vientos tambien fue idea mia- Decia Radames con mucho orgullo.

-Wow, si que eres ingenioso- Dijo Atem sin quitarle la vista al encendedor.

-Lo se, mi madre y mi padre me lo dicen todo el tiempo- Dijo Radames haciendo que una pequeña pero notable sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Atem. Despues, Radames volvio a escupir humo.

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos, los demas ya estaban despertando y unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, Franco habiso a todos que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Los primeros en llegar fueron Radames, Joey y Tristan, quienes eran los que mas hambre tenian y que mas comida comian. Todos quedaron mas que impresionados al ver a ese trio comer como si no hubiera un mañana, era normal ver a Joey y Tristan comer de esa manera, pero nunca se hubieran imaginado que Radames fuera peor. La mejor parte de ese desayuno fue cuando solo quedaba un pan y el trio de comelones se pelearon por el pedazo de pan como si fueran perros y gatos que no habian comido en meses, pero al final fue Radames quien gano.

Despues de haber desayunado Franco, Atem y Radames decidieron que deberian seguir con la busqueda de Khalid. Nadie se nego, pues sabian que tenian que derrotar a Khalid y acabar con el de una buena vez. Pero lo mas preocupante para todos, pero en especial para Tea, era que al faraon solo le quedaba ese dia de vida y no podrian encontrar a Khalid a menos que un milagro se les presentara. Durante todo el camino todos pudieron notar la ya avanzada debilidad del faraon, ya que se tomaba con insistencia el pecho y a cada momento tenia dolores de cabeza; todo eso ya estaba preocupando mucho a los demas debido a que parecia que el faraon podia fallecer en cualquier momento.

-Hey, faraon, ¿estas seguro de que puedes continuar caminando?- Pregunto Radames al ver el estado del faraon.

-Claro que puedo. Solo es un... pequeño efecto de haber perdido el Rompecabezas del Milenio... No hay de que preocuparse- Dijo Atem, quien ya hablaba con dificultad debido a que estaba muy agitado.

-Yo no calificaria eso como pequeño efecto, faraon- Comento Franco- Atem, pareciera que estas a punto de tener un infarto.

-Estoy bien, ya les dije que no es nada grave- Dijo Atem, quien no queria que se retrasaran por el.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres puedo llevarte cargando- Se ofrecio Joey.

-Muchas gracias, Joey, pero no sera necesario- Dijo Atem.

-¿Siempre eres asi de terco, Atem?- Pregunto Radames, haciendo que a Atem le dieran ganas de tumbarlo al piso.

-No vallas a empezar, Radames- Dijo Franco- Atem, ¿seguro que puedes continuar?

-Ya les dije que si- Respondio el joven emperador.

-Bien, entonces sigamos por...

Antes de que Franco puediera terminar lo que diria, cientos de Elogios aparecieron por todo su alrededor logrando acorralarlos a todos. Al ver al ejercito de los muertos a su alrededor, todos se juntaron unos con otros para poder protejerse de los soldados esqueleto, pero estos no intentaban nada ni siquiera estaban preparando sus arcos como lo habian hecho los otros, parecian solo estar ahi para acorralarlos. Cada quien tenia en la mirada a varios de los Elogios para estar al tanto de cualquier movimiento que todos esos sacos de huesos pretendieran contra ellos.

A Atem se le hacia cada vez mas dificil poder mantenerse en pie ya que se estaba empezando a marear y sentia que las piernas lo defraudarian en cualquier momento, pero no podia darse por vencido ahora que se les habian presentado todos los Elogios juntos. Lo unico raro que habia en todo eso era que ninguno de todos aquellos esqueletos se movia, apenas si se podian escuchar las tenebrosas y agitadas respiraciones de los Elogios juntos.

-¿Porque no se mueven?- Pregunto Joey, quien se estaba desesperando ya que le daba mucho suspenso que esas cosas estuvieran paradas enfrente de ellos como esperando el momento indicado para atacarlos.

-Debes de estar esperando algo, o tal vez solo quieren que...- Antes de que Radames terminara lo que iba a decir, se escucho una profunda y horrorosa voz que venia de los Elogios, pero nadie logro escuchar bien lo que habia dicho- ¿Que dijeron?- Se volvio a escuchar la voz a lo lejos, pero nadie pudo entenderla otra vez- Lo siento, no te puedo escuchar.

Cuando Radames dijo eso, los Elogios que tenian enfrente comenzaron a dispersarse a los lados, abriendo un camino en el cual una figura caminaba en su direccion lentamente. La figura que venia por ese camino no se podia divisar muy bien, pero se podian notar sus prendas rotas que colgaban de su cabeza y de su cuerpo; tambien se podia notar como su pierna izquierda estaba un poco desviada hacia abajo, mientras que su brazo derecho colgaba a la altura de su pecho. Despues de unos minutos, aquel ser comenzo a ser mas visible y se pudo notar mejor su rostro, el cual no tenia un ojo, ni nariz, la piel era de un color cafe muy palido y a la vez oscuro, ademas parecia estar muy gruesa; tenia la quijada ligeramente desviada hacia la izquierda, una parte de la cara era puro hueso, mientras que la otra era piel quemada y le faltaban algunos dientes. Sus ropas era una tunica blanca muy sucia con partes rotas por todos lados, la cual estaba siendo sostenida por una vieja cuerda alrededor y calzaba de unas sandalias egipcias que ya estaban muy desgastadas. En su mano derecha sostenia una filosa y oxidada espada, mientras que en la izquierda traia un escudo de madera ya muy viejo y desgastado.

-Dije, que el amo ya viene en camino- Anuncio lo que sea que fuera esa cosa.

-¿A si?- Dijo Radames- ¿Y quien es exactamente "el amo"?

-Chico, no deberias hablarles de esa forma,- Dijo Franco poniendole una mano en el hombro a Radames- quien sabe lo que podrian hacer.

-Tranquilo, Franco, solo quiero hacerle escupir unas cuantas cosas a este... Elogio antes de que su amo se presente- Dijo Radames, a quien no parecia importarle lo que el ejercito de los muertos pudiera llegarles a hacer.

-Bueno, pero tampoco abuses de tu suerte, ¿no crees?- Pregunto Atem.

-Momia, cierra la boca yo se lo que estoy haciendo- Dijo Radames, quien no parecia tener nada de nervios al estar enfrente de esas cosas tan horribles.

-Ya estuvo que caberemos nuestras propias tumbas- Comento el faraon.

-Uy, que falta de confianza me tienes, Atem- Dijo Radames de manera divertida- Creeme, cuando se trata de sacar la basura, soy el peor y mi madre me lo tiene muy confirmado... Pero cuando tiene que ver con patearle los traseros a unas calacas inmortales, señores tienen ante ustedes al campeon mundial.

-¿Y como piensas darles una paliza sin armas?- Dijo Tristan- No es por ser pesimista, pero ellos son como cien veces mas que nosotros y ademas tienen armas.

-¿Quien dice que nosotros no?- Dijo Radames para despues extender una mano y al instante, en su mano aparecio una espada y en la otra un escudo de plata con el Ojo de Horus en el centro.

Luego a Atem, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan y Franco le aparecieron las mismas armas en las manos. El hijo de Ra parecia tan confiado, que de su pantalon saco otro cigarrillo, lo encendio y empezo a fumar tan tranquilo que ni parecia que estaba apunto de ser atacado por el ejercirto de los muertos. El Elogio que tenian al frente parecia muy indignado al ver la tranquilidad con la que Radames actuaba, seguramente aquel tipo debia de estar pensando que deberia de estar aterrado, pero lo unico que ese monstruo no sabia era que ese muchacho era el hijo de Ra.

-Y bien, ¿donde esta tu amo?- Pregunto Radames al tiempo en que dejaba que el humo del cigarrillo se escapara de su boca.

-Aqui- Dijo alguien detras de todos.

Los Elogios que estaban detras de ellos comenzaron a abrir un camino al igual que lo habian hecho con el Elogio que habia dado el anuncio de que el amo vendria. Cuando la persona que habia dicho esas palabras se iso presente, Atem quedo con un nudo en la garganta al verlo: era el mismo tipo que habia visto en el sueño que tuvo. No lo podia negar, era el mismo y lo sabia debido a que pudo reconocer el ojo de color rojo que miraba a todos lados mientras que el otro se mantenia en un punto fijo, y quien podria olvidar ese baston. Volteo a ver a Radames, y este dejo caer el cigarrillo de su boca cuando vio al tipo que estaba frente a ellos, derepente saco a Deos del bolsillo de su pantalon y le apunto al tipo, y una vez que la aguja dejo de girar los ojos de Radames le dieron a conocer a todos que el chico habia quedado impresionado. Atem movio los labios como diciendo ¿es el? y ante eso Radames asintio con la cabeza dejando a Atem igual que el.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? Pense que todos los habitantes de Alejandria habian huido- Dijo el tipo, quien miraba con indiferencia a todos.

-Mas respeto, amigo, tal vez nosotros no quisimos irnos de Alejandria- Dijo Radames con toda seguridad.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Le susurro Atem- Pense que sabias quien era. Si sigues haciendo eso tal vez nos mande al otro mundo sin que tu padre lo pueda evitar.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui?- Pregunto Franco metiendose a la conversacion.

-Radames nos va a meter en un gran problema, eso es lo que esta pasando- Dijo Atem.

-¿A que se refiere, Radames?- Pregunto Franco.

-No pasa nada, ustedes tranquilos. No creo que este tipo nos haga algo... claro a menos que no sea quien yo creo que es- Dijo Radames- ¡Oh, diablos!

-¿Ahora que tienes?- Preguntaron Atem y Franco al mismo tiempo.

-Ese idiota me iso tirar mi cigarro, ¡y era cubano!- Dijo Radames istericamente, mientras recogia el cigarro del piso- Habra muchos traseros adoloridos al final de esta pelea.

-Tranquilizate, Radames, seguramente tienes mas de esos guardados en algun lugar- Le dijo Franco.

-Si, pero ese era el ultimo cubano que tenia. Creo que voy a llorar- Dijo al tiempo en que se cubria con la manga de la camisa.

-¡Oye tu!- Llamo el tipo que estaba detras de ellos. Radames volteo al instante.

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?- Dijo Radames volteando a ver al sujeto que los llamo.

-Si, a ti. Te llamas Radames, ¿verdad?- Dijo el tipo del baston.

-¿De parte de quien es la pregunta?- Dijo Radames quitandose la manga de la camisa de la cara.

-La pregunta fue de mi parte. Me llamo Khalid... y soy el hijo del señor de la muerte.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron petrificados por la sorpresa, y el corazon de Atem comenzo a palpitar mas fuerte, haciendo que callera al piso de rodillas.

**Hola a todos los que acaban de leer esto, he aqui la continuacion de El Legado de Anubis, espero que les haiga gustado ¿Que les parecio la aparicion de Khalid? ¿Que creen que le pase a Atem? ¿Podra Radames recuperar su cigarillo cubano? Descubran esto mas adelante en El Legado de Anubis. Mando un super gran agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, AyumiYamiMotou, 3LiizaLuniita y Urara. Bueno, esto es todo por un capitulo. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	13. Comienza la Guerra

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 13: Comienza la guerra.**

Su respiracion se habia agitado mucho, Atem casi sentia que moriria en ese momento ya que podia sentir como el corazon le bombeaba a una gran velocidad. Yugi y Tea se habian arrodillado a los lados de el para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el faraon no parecia poder levantarse. Radames y Franco se habian quedado inmovilizados al ver al faraon en ese estado, y a Radames ya se le hacia que Atem moriria debido a que ese era posiblemente el sintoma de un futuro infarto. El hijo de Ra volteo a ver a Khalid, y este, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando saco el Rompecabezas del Milenio por detras de el al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una sadica sonrisa en su rostro, como si disfrutara del sufrimiento de Atem, quien aun estaba de rodillas en el piso con la respiracion muy agitada.

-¡Khalid, devuelve el Rompecabezas del Milenio ahora mismo!- Ordeno Radames, quien no iba a permitir que Atem muriera por culpa de Khalid.

-¿Porque deberia de obedecerte, eh?- Pregunto Khalid mientras lanzaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio de arriba a abajo para que despues volviera a su mano.

-¡Soy el hijo de Ra, dios del Sol y gran deidad egipcia! ¡Tengo mucho poder sobre ti, asi que quiero que en este momento devuelvas lo que no te pertenece!- Decia Radames con furia.

-Ah, el Hijo del Sol. Muy bien, pense que no existia nadie mas como yo. Bueno- Decia Khalid mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo en una reverencia- permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Khalid, hijo de Anubis y amo y señor del ejercito de los muertos aqui presente- Agrego, mientras extendia los brazos hacia ambos lados señalando a los cuerpos esqueleticos que habia alrededor.

-Lamento desilucionarte, pero tu no eres el amo y señor de estos sacos de huesos. El verdadero amo del ejercito de los muertos es tu padre, el señor de los muertos, Anubis- Dijo Radames, pero a Khalid parecio no importarle mucho.

-Mi padre fue el creador de los Elogios eso es muy cierto, pero despues los encerro en la Necropolis en un descanso eterno como lo son sus vidas. Sin embargo, yo los libere de ese descanso y ahora me obedecen a mi- Despues de haber dicjo eso, Khalid chasqueo los dedos y al instante siete de los muchos Elogios que estaban alrededor de ellos pusieron las puntas de sus lanzas muy cerca del cuello de Radames, dandole a entender que estaba amenazado si intentaba hacer algo contra su amo- No regresare el Rompecabezas del Milenio, Radames. Tendran que pelear por el si quieren que el faraon viva.

-¿¡Estas loco!- Grito Franco- ¡Somos siete contra miles de tus guerreros, ¿como quieres que peleémos si tienes toda la ventaja?

-Se les tiene que ocurrir algo, no creo que sea mi problema- Dijo para despues ponerse el Rompecabezas del Milenio en el cuello, este emitio un brillo una vez que estuvo colgando del cuello de Khalid- Creo que lo conservare.

-No puedes- Dijo el faraon al mismo tiemoo que se levantaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban- Ese rompecabezas no tiene efecto en nadie mas que en mi. Si quieres utilizarlo para tu placer, solo perderas tu tiempo porque no te obedecera.

-Ya pensare en algo, Atem- Al escucar su nombre, el faraon quedo sorprendido porque no sabia como ese sujeto pudo haber averiguado su nombre si nisiquiera se lo habia dicho- Por ahora solo quiero acabar con todos ustedes.

-Radames, este seria un buen momento para rezarle a tu padre- Dijo Atem a quien le costaba trabajo estar de pie.

-Tranquilo, Atem, lo tengo todo controlado. Ya se como darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a este idiota- Al escuchar eso, los Elogios presionaron un poco mas las puntas de sus lanzas contra el cuello de Radames, haciendo que este tuviera que levantar el cuello para que las filosas puntas no se le encajaran en el cuello.

-¿Todo controlado? Radames, ¿estas diciendo que ya descubriste como derrotar a mis Elogios?- Pregunto el hijo de Anubis casi burlandose de Radames.

-Si, no combatiremos solos. Sera un combate de ejercito contra ejercito- Cuando Radames dijo eso, Khalid volvio a chasquear los dedos y al instante, los siete Elogios que tenian amenazado al hijo de Ra apartaron las lanzas de su cuello.

-¿De que hablas, Hijo del Sol?- Pregunto Khalid con curiosidad al escuchar la palabra ejercito.

-¿Creias que tu padre era el unico con un ejercito bajo su mando?- Pregunto, dejando a Khalid con la duda dibujada en su rostro.

-El ejercito de los muertos es el unico ejercito que poseen los dioses. No hay otro mas que este- Decia el hijo de Anubis tratando de contradecir a Radames.

-¿Seguro? Tal vez estar encerrado en una roca te aparto de la vida real, querido primo, durante el tiempo que estuviste encerrado en la Roca de Anubis los dioses decidieron que ya era tiempo de que pelearan en sus nombres, asi que mi padre creo a un ejercirto iagual de poderoso como los Elogios, solo que este no son un monton de calacas vivientes, este es muy diferente. Tiene el mismo numero que tiene el ejercito de los muertos y tambien es inmortal, no hay ningun tipo de defectito en este ejercito- Explico Radames, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, exepto los Elogios, quienes no parecian tener idea de lo que el hijo de Ra estaba hablando.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo Khalid para despues emitir una pequeña risita- Creo que me gustaria saber de que tipo de ejercito me estas hablando.

-Con mucho gusto, yo estoy hablando del ejercito Mesha. Este ejercito es una fuerza de soldados creados por los mismisimos dioses. ¡Son imbencibles! Una batalla de los Elogios contra los Meshas seria la guerra nunca antes vista por ningun ser, ¿no crees?- Decia Radames, empezando a despertar el interes en Khalid.

-Oye, Radames- Dijo Atem, mientras se hacercaba lentamente hacia el- tu nunca hablaste de ningun otro ejercito creado por los dioses.

-Eh, si... creo que se me olvido contarles la parte del ejercito Mesha ¿Que mente la mia, no?- Dijo el hijo de Ra mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Radames, ese ejercito del que acabas de hablar, dime ¿de verdad existe?- Pregunto el faraon, ya que un poco de ayuda extra no les caeria mal.

-Claro que existe, solo que esta dormido en este momento. Nesecito despertarlo para estar mano a mano contra Khalid- Dijo Radames, dandole algo de esperanza a Atem.

-Entonces haslo ya, porque creo que Khalid esta apunto de declararnos guerra- Propuso Franco al ver que el hijo de la muerte tenia una platica muy seria con el Elogio de la tunica blanca.

-Primero necesito consultarlo con mi padre- Dijo Radames, quien cerro los ojos empezando a comunicarse con su padre celestial.

-Solo date prisa, Radames- Dijo Atem para despues volverse a tomar el pecho ya que se le iso presente un dolor muy molesto.

-Atem, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Tea, a quien le preocupaba el estado del faraon.

-Si, Tea, solo es una pequeña molestia. No me pasara nada- Le dijo el faraon con una sonrisa en el rostro, dandole a entender que no se preocupara.

-Esque te vez como si estuvieras apunto de morir, ¿estas seguro de poder pelear?- Pregunto, debido a que el estado de Atem era demasiado malo como para que el peleara contra todo un ejercito.

-Tea, estare bien, no va a pasarme nada- Aseguro el faraon, quien no queria que nadie se preocupara por el solo por estar en ese estado, el cual debia aceptar que era muy malo.

-Deacuerdo, solo cuidate, ¿si?

-Tranquila, lo prometo- Dijo Atem, haciendo que la ojiazul se sintiera mas tranquila.

-¡Hijo de Ra!- Llamo Khalid, haciendo que Radames perdiera el contacto con su padre y abriera los ojos- Eh decidido que quiero averiguar que ejercito es mas fuerte, por lo tanto te desafio a ti y a tus compañeros a una guerra. El ejercito de Mesha contra el ejercito de los muertos.

-Es una oferta tentadora, ¿pero que vamos a ganar nosotros?- Dijo Radames para asegurarse de que habria de pasar si ganaban.

-Bueno, ¿que es lo que quieren?- Ofrecio Khalid.

-Lo unico que queremos es que tu y los Elogios desaparescan de la tierra de los vivos y regresan a la vida a todos aquellos que mataron en manos de tu ejercito- Dijo Atem.

-Muy bien, ¿y si yo y los Elogios ganamos que pasa?- Pregunto Khalid, quien tambien queria un premio si llegaba a triunfar en esa guerra.

-Dinos que es lo que quieres. Tu nos diste la oportunidad de poder elegir, asi que nosotros tambien te lo daremos- Dijo Radames.

-Muy bien, si yo gano quiero que el ejercito Mesha este bajo mis ordenes y que ustedes desaparescan de este mundo- Dijo Khalid con una sonrisa de loco.

-Trato hecho- Al decir eso, Radames camino en direccion a Khalid y este hacia lo mismo. Ambos llegaron al centro del circulo que habian formado los Elogios para acorralarlos y una vez ahi, se apretaron las manos en un saludo dando a entender que el trato estaba hecho.

-Que empieze el juego- Le dijo Khalid a Radames con la sonrisa filosa que estaba mostrando.

-Deacuerdo- Dijo Radames devolviendole la sonrisa a Khalid.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta regresando a sus antiguos puestos. Una vez que Khalid llego al lugar donde habia estado parado dio una orden en un lenguaje antiguo, y al instante los Elogios marcharon hacia sus espaldas haciendo una formacion de cien filas de soldados esqueletos detras de Khalid, el esqueleto de la tunica blanca aparecio detras de Khalid poniendose a su lado, pero ahora tenia en la cabeza un casco que le cubria la nariz. Khalid dio una orden y los Elogios que estaban al frente pusieron sus lanzas al frente, y los que estaban mas atras empezaron a preparar sus arcos, los cuales no necesitaban plechas debido a que estas aparecian cuando tiraban de la cuerda del arco. El ejercito de los muertos eran muchos, pero Atem confiaba en que Radames dijera la verdad cuando dijo que el ejercito de Mesha tenia el mismo numero de soldados que el de los Elogios.

Cuando Radames llego al lugar donde habia estado hace unos momentos volvio a cerrar los ojos y despues comenzo a recitar unas palabras que Atem no lograba escuchar. Mientras Radames recitaba esas palabras, un terremoto se iso presente sacudiendolo todo; un edificio se desmorono con ese terremoto, causando que una gran nube de concreto se levantara cegando a todos por un momento. Cuando la nube de humo desaparecio y el terremoto desaparecieron no habia pasado nada, pero Radames seguia hablando con los ojos cerrados y unos cuantos segundos despues el terremoto se volvio a hacer presente. Detras de todos, la tierra empezo a levantarse en pequeños cerros que median como dos metros; fueron muchos los cerros que se levantaron y todos median lo mismo. Se formaron en cien filas igual que el ejercito de los muertos pero estos todavia no se parecian a ningun soldado.

Atem estaba apunto de decirle algo a Radames, sin embargo, este seguia recitando las palabras y no quiso molestarlo. En ese momento, los cerros empezaron a agrietarse en lineas de un color rojo muy brilloso, y este empezo a hacerse mas y mas deslumbrante haciendo que los cerros temblaran haciendo que estos se movieran de un lugar a otro, y de un momento a otro, los cerros se rompieron al mismo tiempo dejando ver a todo un ejercito de hombres de piedra. Estos estaban vestidos como el antiguo ejercito del faraon, solo que estas vestimentas estaban hechas de piedra, tenian cascos de tipo espartano y cada uno poseia armas diferentes, lo que lo hacia un poco igual al ejercito de los Elogios, debido a que cada uno de los guerreros poseia un arma diferente.

Radames dejo de recitar las palabras y abrio los ojos, volteo hacia atras y sonrio al ver al ejercito de piedra detras de el. Despues miro a Atem y le levanto el pulgar en señal de que tendrian la victoria asegurada, pero aun no sabian si ganarian o no. Radames dio una orden en egipcio antiguo y cada uno de los soldados de piedra preparo sus armas. Khalid parecia muy impresionado al ver las figuras de concreto detras de sus contrincantes, pero que podia importarle si tenia al ejercito creado por el mismisimo señor de la muerte obedeciendo sus ordenes.

-¡Este es el ejercito de Mesha!- Anuncio Radames señalando a los hombres de piedra parados detras de el- ¡Khalid, tienes ante ti al ejercito de los dioses! ¡Tienen el mismo numero de guerreros que tienes tu, y todos son inmortales!

-No esta mal, Radames, ¿pero en verdad creen que un monton de rocas vivientes podran derrotar al todo poderoso ejercito de muertos?- Pregunto Khalid de manera burlona.

-Pues ese es el plan, ¿que no?- Respondio Radames mientras encendia otro cigarrillo, para luego escupir el humo que tenia guardado en la boca- Ah, esto va por el cigarro cubano que por tu culpa desperdicie.

-Radames, no creo que tengamos tiempos para tus payasadas en este momento- Le dijo Franco.

Antes de responder, Radames dejo escapar mas humo de la boca.

-Bien, vengare mi cigarrillo en silencio- Dijo para despues volver a ponerse el cigarro en la boca.

-Deja de hablar de tu cigarrillo cubano o no se que te hare- Le advirtio el faraon, a quien ya habia cansado con eso de haber perdido su cigarrillo.

-Atem, no te alteres porque te puede hacer mal- Le dijo Yugi al ver que el movimiento brusco que Atem habia hecho.

-Ya escuchaste al pequeñin, deja de alterarte- Dijo Radames, al tiempo en que jugaba con los mechones dorados de Atem pero el resultado fue que su dedo quedo enrollado en uno de ellos- Auxilio.

-Aver dejame esto a mi- Dijo Atem para despues liberar el dedo de Radames de su cabello.

-Gracias- Dijo Radames con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Prepara a nuestros guerreros antes de que nos ataquen por sorpresa- Dijo Atem señalando a los hombres de piedra detras de ellos.

-A sus ordenes, mi general- Dijo Radames poniendose una mano en la frente como los sargentos.

Radames se dirigio hacia los soldados de piedra que estaban detras de ellos y les dio una orden en egipcio antiguo, haciendo que todos se pusieran en posicion de firmes. Despues, Radames les dijo a los demas que se colocaran a ambos lados de el, y asi lo hicieron; Joey, Tristan y Franco quedaron a su lado izquierdo mientras que Yugi, Tea y Atem al derecho.

Por otro lado, el ejercito de Khalid ya estaba bien preparado. El estaba al lado del Elogio de la tunica, que parecia ser el segundo al mando de todo el ejercito de los muertos. Khalid mantenia su baston en alto, y eso dio a entender que cuando lo bajara el ejercito de los muertos atacaria. Atem estaba apunto de darle esa informacion a Radames, pero cuando volteo a verlo el ya tenia su mano en el aire de la misma forma en que Khalid tenia su baston.

-Preparense- Dijo Radames mientras miraba a sus compañeros, quienes tenian miradas desesperados por enfrentarse a esos esqueletos.

Los minutos se estaban haciendo eternos. Todos estaban nervioso y se podia notar debido al movimiento tembloroso que hacian los demas con sus espadas y el ruido de sus dientes. Radames se sentia como un tipo de general apunto de ordenarle a sus soldados que entraran a la batalla, y queria que eso fuera muy rapido porque ya se le estaba entumiendo la mano.

Khalid parecia disfrutar de cada movimiento tembloroso que hacian sus contrincantes, asi que como ya no podia soportar mas las ganas de pelear, bajo su baston de golpe y grito Quiero verlos muertos para que todos los Elogios salieran disparados rumbo al bando contrario. Al percatarse de que los Elogios venian hacia ellos, Radames bajo la mano de golpe y grito Ataquen y al instante todo el ejercito de Mesha corrio al ataque rumbo hacia los Elogios, que venian a toda velocidad con sus espadas en alto.

Los segundos se isieron muy lentos para Atem en ese momento, su corazon latia al mismo tiempo en que corria. El y Radames iba a la misma distancia al igual que Khalid y el segundo al mando. Atem y Radames fueron los primeros en chocar sus espadas; al faraon le toco pelear con el segundo al mando y a Radames le toco pelear contra Khalid mientras que el ejercito de Mesha y los demas tomaron como contrincantes a los Elogios, quienes peleban salvajemente con sus lanzas y espadas. Atem volvio a sentir el mismo dolor en el pecho que habia sentido hace unos minutos, solo que este era un poco mas fuerte que el anterior.

-Diablos, no podre pelear en este estado- Murmuro Atem para si mismo, mientras escuchaba los sonidos de las espadas chocando unas con otras.

-Yo me concentraria si fuera tu, humano- Dijo el Elogio del casco mientras levantaba su espada para dar un nuevo ataque hacia Atem.

Al ver que la espada se dirigia hacia el, Atem levanto el escudo que Radames habia invocado para todos y la espada del Elogio se estrello contra el gran circulo de plata haciendo que el sonido resonara por el aire. El Elogio ataco varias veces mas, pero Atem bloqueaba todos los ataques con el escudo que tenia en mano mientras su contrincante intentaba una y otra vez asestarle con su arma. Atem sabia que no podria estar en esa posicion por mucho tiempo, asi que rodo por el piso y le corto la pierna a su contrincante haciendo que este callera al piso, pero la pierna que habia quedado lejos del Elogio volvio a aparecer y se unio otra vez al muerto viviente que estaba en el suelo. Este volvio a levantarse sin mucha dificultada y volvio a empuñar su espada para regresar a la batalla con Atem.

-Presiento que esto sera una pelea bastante larga- Comento Atem mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra el Elogio.

La batalla entre Khalid y Radames era muy intensa, Radames bloqueaba con su espada y escudo todos los fuertes ataques de Khalid, quien parecia tener en mente adelantar la muerte de Radames. Por otra parte, el hijo de Ra no estaba tan loco para quitarle la vida a alguien que solo esta cometiendo un error, el sabe a la perfeccion que si Khalid estaba haciendo eso era porque el anuncio de que su padre era un dios y que su madre habia muerto cuando el nacio le vino a muy tardada edad; Khalid tenia derecho a saber que su padre era uno de los todopoderosos dioses, pero Ra le impidio a Anubis que se lo dijera. Khalid era todo una bestia peleando, casi parte la espada de Radames cuando el y Khalid chocaron sus armas, Radames casi sintio que habia golpeado a una roca. El arma de Khalid tambien estuvo apunto de romperse, pero el siguio tratando de asestarle a Radames con la espada una y otra vez, pero todos sus ataques eran negados por el escudo de Radames, el cual ya tenia bastantes rayones y grietras apenas visibles. Nadie podia dar por negacion que a Radames le habia tocado la carga mas pesada: el hijo de Anubis.

-Date por vencido, Radames, nadie ganara esta guerra mas que yo- Decia Khalid mientras trataba de darle un golpe en el pecho con la espada (que era el Baston de Anubis, pero Khalid lo habia convertido en una espada) a Radames mientras este bloqueaba los ataque con su arma- El ejercito de Mesha y el mundo ya estan en mis manos.

-Khalid, lamento desilucionarte pero tu no seras el amo del mundo ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nuca- Dijo el hijo de Ra para despues hacerle un gran corte en la mejilla a Khalid con su espada.

El hijo de Anubis dirigio una mano a su mejilla y se froto la sangre que se estaba deslizando, este, al ver su propia sangre se lleno de ira y miro a Radames con una mirada demoniaca y furica. Despues froto la sangre que estaba en sus dedos en el pecho de su camisa, dibujando en ella el Ank, el simbolo egipcio.

-Eso fue un error- Dijo Khalid, preparando nuevamente su espada.

Sin nada mas que decir, Radames y Khalid se volvieron a lanzar para atacarse haciendo que sus espadas se estrellaran unas con otras, provocando que el sonido de metal contra metal resonara por todo el lugar. La guerra de semi-dios contra semi-dios seria algo que no muchos presenciarian y que pocos sabrian que se llevo a cabo. Radames no peleaba por el control de todo lo existente o el poder maximo, el peleaba para salvar a un alma perdida del equivocado camino que habia tomado. Mientras tanto, Khalid solo habia echo que esa guerra se presenciara para derrotar al hijo de su enemigo numero uno y poder ser el amo de todo el mundo.

Khalid logro hacerle una gran cortada a Radames en el pecho, pero a este no parecio molestarle en lo mas minimo ya que siguio peleando como lo habia hecho hace unos momentos atras. El hijo de Ra intentaba una y otra vez poder darle en el blanco a Khalid o derribarlo, pero el sujeto era tan rapido que Radames apenas lograba verlo cuando se movia. Hubo un momento en que Radames se distrajo al escuchar un grito y Khalid aprovecho para golpearlo en la espalda, lo que provoco que Radames callera al piso de rodillas. El hijo de Anubis tenia su espada ya preparada para darle el golpe final al hijo de Ra, pero antes de que el arma fuera incrustada violentamente en el cuerpo de Radames, este le prendio fuego a sus manos y logro hacer que la espada de Khalid saliera volando a unos metros de distancia. Khalid quedo impresionado al ver ese ataque tan inesperado por parte del payaso fumador que habia visto antes de la guerra, pero esa impresion no duro por mucho tiempo porque al instante sonrio y emitio una pequeña carcajada que dejo a Radames algo confundido.

-¿Ahora tu que traes?- Dijo Radames, a quien sus manos aun le ardian en fuego.

-Nada- Dijo Khalid dejando de carcajearse- Es solo que de haber sabido que eras un hechizero al igual que yo hubieramos hecho esta pelea mas interesante- Agrego para despues extender su mano hacia el lugar donde Radames habia hecho que el baston callera, este se levanto al momento y llego a las manos de su amo sin que nadie lo tocara- ¿Porque no hacemos esto al modo de los dioses, Radames?

-¿Sabes?, no queria usar el cien por ciento de mi contra ti solo por lastima, pero ahora que estamos en un nivel de poder igual- Decia Radames mientras el fuego de sus manos se hacia mas intenso- no veo porque no hacer esto al modo de los magos.

-Hechizero- Corrigio Khalid.

-Ay, hechizero o mago es lo mismo. Ahora dejate de corregirme y a pelear- Dijo Radames para despues saltar contra su contrincante.

-Pienso lo mismo- Comento Khalid mientras levantaba su baston, del cual empezaron a salir varios rayos de energia negra que se expandian a todos lados.

Asi empezo una batalla de mago contra mago. En el aire se veia la figura de Radames apunto de golpear a Khalid con sus manos en llamas, y debajo de el se veia a Khalid apunto de golpear a Radames con los rayos de energia negra que emitia de su baston. Y detras y a los lados de ambos se veia como cientos y cientos de Elogios y soldados Meshas peleaban a muerte entre si con sus armas al mismo tiempo en que todos y cada uno de los guerreros descargaban su furia unos contra otros...

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Que les parecio este capitulo? Escriban la respuesta en un Review porfavor. ¿Que creen que pasara en la batalla de Khalid y Radames? ¿Le sucedera algo a Atem en esa pelea? ¿Podran derrotar a Khalid? ¿Les podra servir de algo el ejercito Mesha? Descubran esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de El Legado de Anubis. Mando un gran agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, Urara, 3LiizaLuniita, y Dragonazabache. Bueno, esto es todo por el capitulo de hoy. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	14. El Sacrificio de

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 14: El sacrificio de...**

El puño en llamas de Radames se adelanto rapidamente rumbo a la cara de Khalid, mientras que la espada de este iba en direccion al pecho de su contrincante al tiempo en que el arma despedia rayos de energia negra por todo el cuerpo de la espada. El puño de Radames y la espada de Khalid estaban apunto de tener impacto, pero Radames logro desviar la espada de su enemigo con su otro puño, y cuando Khalid trato de volver a lavantar su arma Radames aprovecho la oportunidad y logro asestarle un golpe a Khalid en la cara, haciendo que este se estrellara violentamente en el piso a varios metros de donde estaba Radames, que ya habia apagado sus puños en llamas al ver que su oponente habia sido derribado.

-¡Si, gane!- Exclamo Radames mientras mantenia los brazos en alto en una expresion de victoria- Oh, si. Oh, si. O, si. Aja. Oh, si... ¡Oh, no!

Radames dejo su baile de la victoria cuando vio que Khalid se dirigia hacia el empuñando nuevamente su arma. Radames estaba listo para bloquear el ataque con su escudo, pero cuando menos se lo imagino su enermigo lo derribo al piso dandole un fuerte codazo en el estomago haciendo que la victoria del hijo de Ra se desplomara en el instante en que callo al suelo. Khalid puso la punta de su espada en en el cuello de Radames, despues levanto el arma para luego bajarla a toda velocidad directo al cuello de Radames, este tomo su espada rapidamente y bloqueo el ataque de Khalid a pocos metros sobre su cuello. Khalid hacia presion con la espada para undirla en el cuello de su enemigo, pero el bloqueo del arma de Radamea se lo impedia.

-¡Ya rindete, muchacho!- Decia Radames sin dejar de hacer fuerza- ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi!

-Ni... en... ¡tus sueños!- Exclamo Radames liberandose del acorralamiento en que lo habia metido Khalid.

Asi siguieron peleando mientras el sonido de sus espadas resonaba en todos lados y los Elogios y Meshas seguian batallando unos contra otros. Los soldados de piedra le hacian volar los craneos a los Elogios, pero estos volvian a su lugar magicamente para que siguiera la batalla.

Por otro lugar, Atem y el Elogio general tenian una pelea igual de emocionante que la que estaban dando Radames y Khalid, solo que en este caso el Elogio tenia un poco mas de ventaja que Atem, debido a que a este ya lo empezaban a defraudar las piernas y sentia que en cualquier momento iba a caer. Sin embargo, el faraon no se daba por vencido y manejaba la espada tan agil y rapidamente como le habian enseñado en sus tiempos de faraon, enseñansas que fueron muy duras y en todas sus caidas aprendia que era lo que habia hecho mal, pero estaba sano en ese entonces y ahora parecia que estaba apunto de ser atacado por tres infartos al mismo tiempo.

No habia marcha atras. Si queria que tanto el como los demas triunfaran en esto y que Khalid no volviera a aparecer en la tierra tendria que pelear como jamas lo iso, en especial si se trataba de un Elogio. Su pelea no tenia fin, cada vez que Atem contraatacaba a su Elogio, este le devolvia el favor con un golpe o con una cortada de su espada, en la que quedaba un poco de sangre. Atem tenia varias cortadas en los brazos y en el pecho, incluyendo en la cara las cuales fueron causadas por los golpes y desgarres del monstruo al que se enfrentaba. En un movimiento inesperado, una de sus piernas lo defraudo haciendo que quedara en el piso con una pierna arrodillada y apoyandose con la otra; sintio cuando la espada estaba apunto de darle en la espalda, y en ese momento levanto el escudo de plata que estaba en su mano haciendo que el golpe le hiciera una gran grieta en el centro. El Elogio volvio a atacar una y otra vez mientras que Atem bloqueba sus ataques con su escudo, el cual ya tenia demasiadas aboyaduras en toda su defensa; sinceramente se podia preferir mas una guerra con un samurai a pelear con un demonio como al que Atem le estaba dando pelea.

-Rayos, esto es muy dificil- Se decia Atem asi mismo- No se cuanto mas pueda soportar todo esto.

Cuando el monstruo iba a dar otro ataque, Atem se quito el escudo de encima y atraveso el estomago del Elogio con la espada para despues partirlo en dos partes. Las dos partes del monstruo calleron al piso al mismo tiempo, y Atem sintio repugnancia al imaginarse a alguien en la misma condicion que su enemigo, pero las dos partes del muerto viviente se volvieron a unir formando otra vez una sola y repugnante pieza horrenda. El soldado esqueleto avalanzo su espada hacia Atem logrando hacerle una nueva cortada en el costado, el cual ya tenia bastantes de esas mismas heridas. El dolor en el pecho de Atem se hacia mas y mas fuerte a medida en que atacaba a su enemigo, el cual tenia como diez veces mas fuerza que el.

En otro lugar se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco quebrando y rompiendo los huesos de sus varios enemigos, los cuales lo tenian rodeado y trataban de asestarle con sus golpes, pero Franco Azcarraga era bastante listo y agil como para permitirle a un saco de huesos que le diera el golpe final. Azcarraga tomo a uno de los Elogios del pie y empezo a dar vueltas con el esqueleto haciendo que con cada giro uno de los demas soldados callera al piso debido a que el Elogio que Franco tenia en manos los golpeaba con el lado del craneo de una manera tan fuerte que hacia que todos los que se le hacercaran calleran al piso. Cuando dejo de dar vueltas, lanzo al esqueleto que habia usado como arma a otra bola de soldados que estaba ahi viendo la escena.

-¿Quien sigue?- Pregunto Franco mientras le hacia un gesto a los esqueletos con la mano para que todos entraran a la batalla.

Los Elogios que estaban al frente de el se avalanzaron juntos en contra de Franco, quien desvarataba los cuerpos esqueleticos en varios pedazos con un golpe de sus brazos, los cuales parecian de metal gracias a la sustancia que Franco habia inventado para mejorar el estimulo del ser humano. Todos los craneos y las costilla de los Elogios quedaban hechas pedazos al recibir el golpe de Franco, quien podria ser el campeon mundial de Box si entrara a un torneo. El unico problema en la pelea del mexicano era que los monstruos volvian a ser una sola pieza y regresaban a atacar a Franco con sus armas. Hubo una vez en que Franco tomo la espada de uno de los esqueletos y le corto una pierna y un brazo, pero el Elogio volvio a recuperar su brazo y su pierna para despues darle un ataque directo a Franco, el cual logro derribarlo al piso.

-Demonios, no podre ganarles si siguen renanciendo- Se decia Azcarraga mientras se levantaba del piso y empezaba a taclear a todos los Elogios que se encontraba- Solo espero que Radames no este peor que yo o los demas.

Y hablando de Radames.

El chico tenia una batalla dura, habia perdido su espada y solo le quedaba el escudo de plata, que estaba ya bastante desgastado y agrietado. Su unica arma en esa pelea eran sus hechizos, los cuales los usaba con mucha frecuencia para causar algun daño en Khalid, quien tenia varias heridas en el pecho y su camiseta tenia marcas de que habia estado en llamas; en sus ojos se notaba toda la ira que tenia contra Radames en ese instante, era muy obvio que queria acabar con el de una vez. Radames impulso su escudo hacia adelante, logrando asestarle un golpe en la cara a Khalid, este aparto el escudo de Radames y lo lanzo a varios metros lejos de ellos, haciendo que Radames se quedara indefenso y vulnerable.

Khalid estaba apunto de darle un golpe a Radames con la punta de la espada. Antes de que el arma de su enemigo le diera el golpe final, Radames rodo por el piso esquivando la punta de la espada que estuvo a punto de matarlo. El hijo de Anubis volteo hacia el lado donde estaba Radames, y al instante convirtio su espada en una ballesta y empezo a disparar cientos de flechas hacia Radames, quien las equivaba como si lo estuvieran obligando a bailar mientras le disparaban en los pies. Se podia decir que Khalid disparaba sin algun punto fijo, debido que algunas flechas pasaban de largo o por encima de Radames; una de las flechas se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia Radames amenazando con atravesarle el pecho, pero cuando esta etaba a pocos centimetros, Radames se doblo de espalda quedando apoyado con los pies, y al instante la flecha le paso por encima de los ojos.

-¡Ja! ¿Como te quedo el ojo?- Dijo Radames cuando regreso a su postura normal.

-Debo admitir que eres buen peleador, pero eso no te salvara de la muerte- Dijo Khalid, quien quedo muy complacido al ver las habilidades de Radames.

-Gracias, llevo cuatro años perfeccionando esos ataques, ¿sabes? No es nada facil doblar la espalda... Ay, creo que me la disloque- Decia mientras trataba de quitarse el dolor de la espalda, pero cuando trato de estirarse CRACK, se escucho dando a entender que le habai tronado un hueso de la espalda-¡Ay, no! ¡Mala idea, mala idea!... Que dolor, que dolor... Bien, cre que ya se fue. Hay, si ya se fue... Bien, ¿en que estaba?

-Estabas en medio de una pelea... conmigo- Le recordo el hijo de Anubis, quien habia quedado extrañado con lo que Radames acababa de hacer.

-Oh, si. Ya me acorde- Dijo mientras volvia a encender sus manos y sus pies en llamas- Llegale, hermano.

-Estaba esperando oir eso- Dijo Khalid preparando su ballesta, pero esta volvio a tomar la forma de una espada de la cual se despedian varios rayos de energia negra.

Ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo y cuando estuvieron cerca Khalid le dio un golpe al hijo de Ra con el puño y este callo al piso con un severo dolor en la espalda debido al golpe de Khalid. El hijo de Ra estuvo a punto de levantarse del suelo, pero el pie de Khalid se poso en su espalda haciendo que el chico volviera a su antigua posicion en el piso. El cuerpo de Radames tenia varias cortadas por todos lados, pero eso no lo habia detenido durante la pelea que el y Khalid habian llevado hace unos minutos, sin embargo, el golpe en la espalda que habia recibido parecio debilitarlo al noventa por ciento debido a que nisiquiera podia activar el fuego en sus manos y se sentia demasiado cansado.

-Por fin, el momento de mi venganza contra Ra a llegado. Una vez que destruya a su unico hijo, Ra sentira lo que yo senti al no saber que mi padre era un dios- Al escuchar el sonido de la espada de Khalid elevarse en el aire, Radames supo que se hacercaba el fin. No podia comunicarse con su padre para rogarle que lo salvara porque sus energias se agotaban.

-Diablos, le falle a todos... Ahora todo quedara hecho un infierno y todo gracias a mi- Murmuraba el hijo de Ra mientras se maldecia en sus propios pensamientos por no haber logrado vencer a Khalid.

-Ahora, Radames, ¡MUERE!

En ese momento, Khalid bajo su espada violentamente en direccion a Radames, y unos segundos despues se vio como una mancha de sangre caia en el piso. La punta de la espada de Khalid habia quedado llena de sangre, la cual empezo a recorrer toda la espada en pequeños hilos que empezaban a despedir gotas que caian al piso. Un silencio profundo se apodero del lugar, ya no se escuchaban los sonidos de las espadas golpeandose entre si, se habia guardado un gran silencio al ver la escena que se habia llevado a cabo en el lugar donde Khalid y Radames habian peleado; Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Franco y Tea habian abandonado sus peleas con los Elogios y se quedaron petrificados al ver lo que tenian ante sus ojos. No era Radames quien habia sido atravesado por la espada, el estaba aun en el piso mirando con asombro la escena que se habia formado ante sus ojos, no podia ni queria creerlo. Incluso Khalid habia quedado confundido al ver que no habia sido Radames quien sufriera el impacto de su ira; la persona que fue atravesada por la espada fue Atem.

El faraon se encontraba parado frente a Radames, mientras un hilo de sangre salia de su boca y su mano se posaba en la hoja de la espada, tratando de evitar que esta no se hundiera mas en su cuerpo y le causara mas dolor del que estaba sintiendo, aunque no se notara. Atem mantenia la mirada directa en Khalid, que lo miraba con una expresion de duda al notar que habia llegado demasiado rapido para salvar a su amigo, quien aun no creia que Atem estuviera enfrente de el, siendo atravesado por una espada solo para que el no sufriera el mismo destino. Khalid retiro rapidamente la espada del cuerpo de Atem, la mano de este sufrio de una cortada al no haber soltado la hoja de la espada, se podian notar la sangre que bajaba de su estomago y de su espalda, la cual ya habia manchado parte de su ropa. Unos momentos despues de que la espada fuera retirada del cuerpo de Atem, este callo de rodillas al piso y empezo a escupir sangre a la vez en que sentia como se le haceleraba el corazon.

-Atem... ¿porque?- Pregunto Radames, quien quedo asombrado al ver la valentia de su amigo.

-Tal vez no lo sepas,- Decia al tiempo en que dejaba escapar sangre de su boca- pero yo no dejaria que la persona que esta destinada a salvar el mundo... muera en manos de un loco.

-No debiste hacerlo- Dijo Radames, quien no se podia quitar el asombro ni sacarse de la cabeza la escena de Atem siendo atravesado por la espada.

-Hay cosas que se tienen que hacer... aunque no sean necesarias- Despues de decir eso, Atem ya no pudo soportar mas el peso de su cuerpo y se derribo al piso al tiempo en que escupia un poco mas de sangre.

-¡Atem!- Gritaron los demas al ver que su compañero callo al piso.

-Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto Tristan completamente desesperado.

-Tristan no seas tonto ¿Acaso no vez que lo acaban de atravesar con una espada?- Respondio Joey, a quien se le hacia ridiculo que alguien preguntara algo semejante.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, no es momento para pelear!- Grito Tea, quien tenia lagrimas que amenazaban con salir al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Atem.

-Muchacho, ¿crees poder soportar un poco mas?- Pregunto Franco, quien tampoco creia que esa fuera una pregunta que se pudiera hacer cuando alguien era atravesado por una espada.

-No lo se, Franco...-Eso fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir debido a que ya no podia esforzarse mas.

-Franco, ¿que vamos a hacer? No podemos dejarlo aqui sin que reciba atencion medica- Decia Yugi, quien estaba desesperado.

-Chicos, no hay nada que hacer- Les dijo Atem con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba- Mi hora llego.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- Le dijo Tea, quien jamas hubiera imagiando escuchar eso del faraon.

-Es que es la verdad, Tea... Ya nisiquiera tengo fuerzas para hablar- Decia el faraon tratando de no hacer mucho esfuerzo al hablar.

-Atem, te vas a poner bien. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas- Trato de animar Joey, quien no queria que uno de sus mejores amigos se fuera tran pronto.

-Viejo, no puedes dejarnos solos en este momento. Tienes que ayudarle a Radames a derrotar a Khalid-Dijo Tristan. Al escuchar su nombre, Radames se sintio culpable por saber que Atem se habia sacrificado por mantenerlo a salvo, y tambien se sentia avergonzado por no saber como dirigirle la palabra al faraon, a ese joven que muchas veces saco de quisio y que en un principio lo creyo un loco.

-Lo siento mucho, Atem- Murmuro Radames. Nadie, nisiquiera el viento lo escucho en ese momento.

-Llego la hora- Anuncio Atem con las muy pocas fuerzas que todavia tenia- Tal vez... nos volvamos a ver algun otro dia... O en otra vida... No creo que Radames necesite mi ayuda para derrotar a Khalid, despues de todo el es el hijo de Ra.

-Chico, ya estas alucinando- Decia Franco, quien no creia que los sueños que Atem habia tenido duarante todo este tiempo lo llevarian a una guerra con Elogios y soldados Meshas, para despues morir en manos del hijo de la muerte- Vamos, Atem, no te puedes morir.

-Amigo, no nos dejes porfavor- Le pidio Tristan, quien tenia miedo de que Atem cerrara los ojos.

-Lo siento... es momento de irse... Siento no haber pasado mas tiempo con ustedes pero,... este es el destino que me toco.

Despues, los ojos de Atem se cerraron lentamente dandole a entender a todos que se habia ido. Franco se llevo uno de sus oidos a su pecho con la esperanza de que su corazon aun latiera, pero cuando su oido se poso sobre el pecho de Atem, Franco no logro escuchar ningun sonido, despues miro a los demas y nego con la cabeza con profunda tristesa dibujada en su rostro. En ese instante, Tea callo de rodillas al piso y comenzo a llorar amargamente al tiempo en que se cubria la cara con las manos; Yugi se habia hacercado a ella para tratar de consolarla, pero ni el podia contener el llanto al saber que uno de sus amigos se habia ido para siempre. Joey apretaba los puños, ojos y dientes tratando de contener el llanto, pero le era poco posible ya que no era un dolor que podrias controlar tan facilmente. Por otro lado, Tristan se encontraba mirando con tristesa y nostalgia el cuerpo ahora muerto del que fue su amigo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y a la vez rojos por las lagrimas. Franco no sabia como reaccionar, simplemente miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Atem sin saber como reaccionar o que decir, el apenas habia conocido al faraon ayer y ahora se habia ido para siempre.

Radames no necesito hacercarse para saber lo que estaba pasando, con solo escuchar el llanto de Tea y el de los demas supo que Atem se habia ido, e incluso el se puso a llorar al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba el suelo con su puño. Volteo a ver a Khalid, este solo mantenia su mirada fija en Atem, sin que le diera un minimo pensamiento de comprension por lo que estaban sufriendo todos, el solo veia como los demas lloraban encima del cuerpo de Atem, quien se habia sacrificado para mantener al hijo de Ra a salvo. Este aun se sentia culpable por lo que le paso a Atem, creia con cada fibra de su ser que el era el unico culpable al saber que el faraon se habia sacrificado para que el viviera.

-Que lastima, Atem esta muerto- Comento Khalid sin darle la minima importancia.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Radames. En ese momento recupero todas sus fuerzas y se puso en pie sin ningun tipo de molestia- ¡TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE!

-Vaya, parece que la muerte de tu amigo te iso recuperar tus fuerzas. Dime, Radames, ¿te gustaria vengar la muerte de Atem en una batalla contra la persona que lo mato?- Ofrecio Khalid sin darle importancia al dolor y la ira que Radames sentia.

-¡Hare lo que sea! Nisiquiera le di las gracias, pero derrotandote a ti lo hare- Decia Radames al tiempo en que prendia sus manos en fuego- ¡Pero lo haremos bajo mis reglas!

En ese momento, Radames chasqueo los dedos y al instante los Elogios y los soldados del ejercito Mesha desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro para los Elogios, y una blanca para los soldados Meshas dejando todo el terreno como estaba antes de que aparecieran los dos bandos.

-¿¡Que isiste con mi ejercito!- Exigio saber Khalid con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-Tranquilo, lloron, solo los desapareci mientras tu y yo llevamos a cabo la pelea- Dijo Radames. Despues, prendio sus pies en llamas al igual que sus manos- La muerte de Atem no sera en vano.

-Bueno, veamos que tanto le cumples despues de que te derrote- Dijo Khalid poniendose en posicion de batalla.

Despues de ese comentario, Radames se hecho a correr en contra de Khalid con toda la furia que vivia en el. Estaba dispuesto a vengar a Atem, y patenadole el trasero a la persona que lo mato era la forma ideal de hacerlo. Por otro lado, Khalid solo queria otra tragedia y mas dolor en el corazon de los demas, pero en especial en Ra, quien seguramente se sentiria terrible al saber que su unico hijo murio.

-¡ESTA VA POR ATEM!- Grito Radames al tiempo en que saltaba hacia Khalid como un leon apunto de darle el ataque a su presa.

**Hola a todos, eh aqui la continuacion de El Legado de Anubis, espero que les ahiga gustado. Bueno, solo quiero informarles que este es el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, ya el siguiente es el final de toda la historia. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou (espero que ya te encuentres mejor), 3LiizaLunniita , AyumiYamiMotou, Dragonazabache y Urara. Nos vemos en el capitulo final de esta historia. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡Dios, ¿que ise? Mate a Atem!**


	15. La desicion de Anubis

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 15: La desicion de Anubis.**

La ira que Radames sentia en ese momento contra Khalid era intensa, habia matado a uno de sus mejores amigos y eso no se lo perdonaria, aunque sabia que Atem habia recibido el ataque para salvarlo de igual manera Khalid lo habia atravesado con el arma y ahora estaba muerto, y Radames no podia hacer nada por el mas que vengar su muerte matando a la persona que le dio muerte. El poder de Radames era bastante intenso, se podia notar ya que el fuego de sus manos se intensifico y ahora las llamas le llegaban hasta los hombros. La muerte de Atem lo tenia furico, jamas habia estado tan enojado en su vida en sus dieciocho largos años de vida, pero ver a tu mejor amigo morir no era algo que te pudieras tomar muy a la ligera, y mucho menos si se habia sacrificado para mantenerte a ti a salvo. Radames habia ideado un plan que tal vez podria traer a Atem devuelta, pero no sabia si funcionaria.

Radames y Khalid dieron un salto al mismo tiempo y se dieron un golpe en la quijada haciendo que ambos calleran al piso. La quijada de Khalid quedo con una quemadura no muy grave y se levanto del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado. Por otro lado, a Radames si le afecto un poco el golpe porque no podia mover con facilidad la quijada y esta le dolia como si lo hubieran golpeado con piedras; si Atem no estuviera muerto, Radames le hubiera dicho uno de sus muchos insultos a Khalid, pero en estos momentos no tenia humor para hacer bromas. Se levanto como pudo del suelo y volvio a encender sus brazos en llamas para despues correr en direccion a Khalid, quien se encontraba parado enfrente de Radames sin hacer nada, pero una vez que Radames estuvo apunto de volver a golperlo Khalid apunto su baston hacia su enemigo y de este salio un rayo de color azul, el cual golpeo a Radames en el pecho provocando que este callera de espaldas al piso.

-Me lleva- Maldijo Radames golpeando el piso con su puño, el cual ya no estaba incendiado- A este paso no podre ganarle.

-Y no podras hacerlo. Te recuerdo que te estas enfrentando con el hijo del señor de la muerte, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi, chico- Dijo Khalid, haciendo que la ira de Radames creciera aun mas.

-Bueno, tal vez tu olvidas que soy el hijo del dios Ra- Dijo levantandose del piso y volviendo a encender sus brazos en fuego- Tu y yo somos igual de poderosos.

-Muy cierto, pero solo uno podra salir victorioso de esta batalla. Y creo que nos estamos referiendo a mi cuando digo victorioso- Dijo Khalid con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Deja de hablar y empieza a pelear- Dijo Radames para despues volver a correr en direccion a Khalid.

Khalid levanto su baston y al instante, varias manos esqueletudas tomaron a Radames de los pies y este callo al piso al ser obligado a frenar de una manera inesperada. Por un momento Radames creyo que fue su torpesa la que lo iso tropesar y caerse, pero cuando miro sus pies vio que no fue su gran torpesa la que iso que callera, fue un truco de Khalid. El hijo de Ra golpeo las manos con sus puños en llamas tratando de poder liberarse del agarre, pero estas no lo soltaban asi que empezo a patalear al mismo tiempo en que encendia mas y mas sus pies en el intento de que esas manos se incendiaran y lo dejaran libre. Las manos se mantenian aferradas a sus pies, no habia nada que Radames pudiera hacer para quitarselas y esto lo acia enfurecer mas y mas. Khalid disfrutaba de la ridicula escena que estaba haciendo su enemigo en el inposible intento de safarse de las manos que lo tenian atrapado, pero cuando menos se lo espero, el hijo de Ra logro safarse encendiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas y quemando las manos que lo tenian atrapado provocando que estas se volvieran un monton de cenizas.

En ese momento Radames se levanto del piso y volvio a correr a toda velocidad hacia Khalid mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo la imitacion de una vela caminante. Fue ahi donde Khalid se dio cuenta de que su contrincante estaba peleando en serio y no de la forma en que habian llevado a cabo la batalla anterior a esa, Radames habia sido mal afectado por la muerte de Atem y queria venganza contra la persona que lo mato, al igual que Khalid con toda la raza humana. Radames llego con Khalid cuando este estaba fundido en sus pensamientos, el chico aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Khalid escupiera sangre y soltara el Baston de Anubis, el cual fue a dar a las manos de Radames quien le apunto a Khalid con este dandole a entender que lo mataria si se movia. Al percatarse de eso, Khalid empezo a reirse como un loco y Radames quedo confuso al ver la locura de su enemigo.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Pregunto Radames.

-Tu ignorancia, eso es lo que concidero gracioso- Dijo Khalid dejando de reirse y volviendo a tomar su postura normal- El Baston de Anubis fue un obsequio de parte de mi padre, solo me obdece a mi. Intentar utilizarlo en mi contra seria como tratar de matar a un leon con sus propio colmilos, ¿no crees?

-¿Osea que esta cosa no puede ser utilizada por nadie mas?- Pregunto Radames, quien se sintio como un verdadero idiota al tratar de utilizar algo que nisiquiera funciona.

-Naturalmente- Respondio Khalid con una farla sonrisa.

-Entonces me asegurare de que nadie lo vuelva a usar jamas- Dijo Radames, quien ya tenia un plan en la mente.

-¿A si? ¿Y que pretendes hacer, Hijo del Sol?- Dijo Khalid con tono de burla al hablar.

-Esto- En ese momento, Radames levanto el Baston de Anubis con las dos manos y despues lo estrello con su rodilla provocando que el baston se partiera en dos y que un humo gris azulado saliera de este. Khalid se quedo con los ojos fijos en su baston, y al mismo tiempo miraba a Radames mientra uno de sus ojos se mantenia en el baston y el otro en Radames- ¿Ahora que vas a hacer sin tu baston?

Los dos ojos de Khalid miraron a Radames fijamente, este se atemorizo un poco ante la mirada de Khalid, pero sabia que debia mantener la cordura y el coraje para poder vengar la muerte de Atem, quien ahora seguramente se encontraba en un lugar mejor. Radames entristecio un poco ante ese pensamiento, pero fue sacado de este cuando Khalid empezo a hablar.

-Has escogido morir en manos del hijo de la muerte. ¡Ahora tu muerte sera inevitable!- Grito Khalid para despues correr a atacar a Radames.

Mientras Khalid corria unio sus manos de forma que se formara una piramide, y despues empezo a recitar unas palabras en lengua antigua y conforme Khalid recitaba estas palabras en el medio de la piramide que abian formado sus manos empezaba a crearse un destello de relampagos. Radames ya estaba bastante cerca de Khalid, entonces este aprovecho y dio el grito final para despues lanzar el destello de luz rumbo a Radames, pero cuando este estaba apunto de golpearlo Radames encendio sus manos en fuego y logro desviar el ataque de Khalid a otro lado haciendo que se escuchara una gran explosion a lo lejos. Khalid no tuvo tiempon de realizar otro ataque y cuando menos se lo espero fue golpeado en el estomago por el puño de Radames provocando que el hijo de Anubis callera de espaldas al piso. Radames aproveho eso y se monto sobre Khalid, despues saco algo parecido a unos picos de metal de los nudillos y empezo a darle miles de golpes a Khalid en la quijada, la cual quedo manchada en sangre al tiempo en que Radames lo golpeaba con sus nudillos de metal.

El chico estaba enojado, pero esos golpes que le daba a Khalid habian hecho que este se enojara aun mas de lo que Radames estaba, asi que cuando Radames iba a darle el siguiente golpe a su contrincante, este levanto una mano y detuvo el ataque de Radames. Khalid apreto con fuerza el puño de Radames y este dio un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como los huesos de sus manos empezaban a tronar, entonces Khalid levanto su otra mano con el puño cerrado y le asesto un fuerte golpe a Radames en la cabeza, haciendo que este callera a su lado izquierdo. Pero Radames no se da por vencido tan facilmente; el chico se puso en pie rapidamente y mientras Khalid intentaba levantarse, Radames lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le dio otro golpe en la quijada haciendo que Khalid se tambaleara y casi callera al piso. Este se enojo tanto con Radames que salto contra el y lo tomo del cuello empezando a ahorcarlo. Ya le empezaba a faltar el aire y Radames no sabia que hacer, tal vez fallaria y se uniria con Atem y por fin le daria las gracias como debio de haberselas dado cuando lo salvo de su muerte, pero por otra parte no podia dejar que Khalid se llevara toda la victoria y acabara con toda la humanidad, eso seria otra culpa mas con que cargar y bastante tenia con la culpa que sentia por la muerte de Atem.

-No... me... ¡derrotaras!- Grito Radames, safandose del agarre de Khalid.

-Vaya, entonces es sierto. Y demasiado diria yo- Coment Khalid, dejando algo confundido a Radames.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Radames, que no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando Khalid.

-Bueno, segun lo que se de los humanos la muerte de alguien muy cercano te hace mas fuerte. Pense que era una idiotez de lo mas absurdo, pero ahora que lo veo con mis propios ojos veo que son una raza muy inpredicibles. Aunque solo eres la mitad de lo que es un humano, reaccionas como si solo fueras uno de ellos y no un dios- Despues de decir eso, Khalid empezo a reirse como demente pero despues de unos segundos recupero la cordura- Yo en cambio me concidero mas un dios que un humano.

-¡Hay, porfavor!. Sabes mejor que cualquiera de nosotros que desendiste de un humano, no puedes negar que tu madre era mortal. Acepta que tambien eres...

Antes de que Radames terminara lo que sea que estaba apunto de decir, Khalid levanto una de sus manos y de esta salio un destello negro que golpeo a Radames lanzandolo a varios metros de distancia de donde estaban. El chico iba a levantarse para devolverle el ataque a Khalid, pero cuando menos se lo espero fue tomado del cuello de la camisa y lanzado al aire a muchos metros del suelo, Khalid volvio a levantar su mano y de esta salio el mismo destello oscuro que golpeo a Radames en la espada, provocando que este diera un gran grito de dolor. Cuando Radames estaba por caer al piso, Khalid dio un gran salto al aire y quedo a la misma altura que Radames, entonces junto sus dos manos en forma de puño y golpeo a el hijo de Ra en el estomago haciendo que este escupiera sangre y se impactara contra el piso mas fuerte de lo qye debio haber sido el impacto. Quedo un gran crater en el suelo una vez que Radames se estrello, y unos cuantos segundos despues aparecio Khalid, quien volvio a tomar a Radames del cuello de la camisa y lo also al aire en direccion a donde estaba al sol, el cual no se podia notar muy bien debido a que el lugar estaba envuelto en niebla y bloqueaba los destellos del sol.

-Vamos, Ra, salva a tu hijo- Desafio el hijo de Anubis, pero al ver que ni el aire se movia en ese momento decidio acabar con la vida de Radames de una buena vez.

...

_Se encontraba en una habitacion completamente blanca, no habia nada mas que dos sillas del mismo color palido y limpio como lo era la habitacion donde estaba. No habia nada mas que eso, nisiquiera una puerta o alguna ventana, solo vacio y dos sillas que solo le servirian para sentarse. Tampoco parecia haber alguna pared, todo estaba pintado de color blanco y era muy dificil saber si habia pared o no. Incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta era blanca, pantalon blanco, camisa abotonada blanca y unos zapatos del mismo color que las otras vestimentas. Sus heridas habian desaparecido, incluso la que habia ganado por protejer a el Hijo del Sol ya no estaba y esa seguramente era una de esas heridas que tardaba dias en sanar. Camino un poco por la habitacion, pero cuando ya se habia alejado a ya muchos metros de las sillas choco contra algo que nisiquiera sabia que estaba ahi. Palpo la cosa con la que habia chocado con las manos y al momento se dio cuenta de que se habia estrellado con una pared._

_Empezo a caminar alrededor de la habitacion sin quitarle la mano de encima al muro, era una pared muy ancha. Estuvo caminando hacia la derecha como unos cinco minutos hasta que llego al siguiente muro, se tardo el mismo tiempo en recorrer ese lado de la habitacion como lo habia hecho con el primero, despues llego al siguiente muro y asi estuvo caminando hasta que llego al primer muro que habia tocado. Entonces se aparto de ahi y se sento en una de las sillas blancas que estaban en el centro de toda la habitacion, lo que no tenia ningun sentido porque ¿que estaban haciendo unas sillas en medio de una habiatcion vacia? Una pregunta interesante, pero no muy facil de responder._

_-¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Estoy muerto?... ¿Que paso con Yugi y los demas?- Su voz resonaba por todo el lugar. El silencio ahi era horrendo y hacia un poco de frio- Sin duda alguna estoy muerto._

_-¿Y no vas a encontrar la forma de regresar?- Pregunto alguien detras de el. Atem se dio media vuelata al escuchar eso- ¿Tan pronto te diste por vencido?_

_Definitivamente no era una persona quien lo habia llamado, era un hombre con cabeza de chacal, cuerpo bien formado, garras en las unas de los pies y manos, colmillos salientes y bien afilados en su hocico. Su vestimenta consistia en una falda egipcia de color negro con el Ank dorado como cinturon, llevaba puesta una capa medio rota de color gris y unos brazaletes de oro en ambas muñecas. Atem al instante reconicio al mutante, o mejor dicho dios que tenia enfrente: Anubis, el señor de los muertos._

_-Nunca pense que te veria tan pronto, muchacho- Dijo Anubis- ¿Que paso? ¿Porque te presencias ante mi si nisiquiera a llegado tu tiempo?_

_-¿Como que no a llegado mi tiempo?- Pregunto Atem algo confundido- Por alguna razon tengo que estar aqui, ¿no?_

_-Si, pero es muy raro- Anubis estiro una mano al frente y en esta aparecio un reloj de arena de color blanco con un nombre grabado con letras de oro en la parte baja que decian __**Atem**__. La arena todavia bajaba a la parte baja del reloj, lo que dejaba muy confundido al señor de los muertos- Esto es muy extraño. Segun tu tiempo aun te quedan setenta y seis años de vida... ¿Porque estas aqui?_

_-Digamos que me sacrifique para salvar la vida de un amigo. Estabamos en una batalla y el estaba apunto de morir en manos de...- Entonces Atem se dio cuenta de algo-... tu hijo._

_-¿Khalid?- Pregunto Anubis y Atem asintio- Si, se muy bien lo que paso. Eh estado viendo la pelea todo este tiempo y dejame decirte que solo alguien con un gran corazon se sacrificaria para salvar a alguien mas._

_-Eso no te lo puedo discutir, supongo que has visto muchos sacrificios durante muchos milenios ¿verdad?_

_-Si, eh visto a varios guerreros que se han sacrificado para mantener a alguien mas a salvo. Atem, yo eh visto de todo en mi puesto como dios de la muerte. Incluso vi tu muerte y sinceramente me sorprende que la arena de tu reloj no se acaba aun._

_-Tal vez esta mal- Dijo Atem, quien no podia sacarse de la cabeza que estaba muerto._

_-Imposible. Los Relojes de Vida jamas se equivocan. Tal vez sea tiempo de que te regrese a la vida, Atem._

_-Creo que regresarme a la vida seria un favor que nunca te podre pagar- Dijo Atem de la forma mas sincera que pudo- Pero antes de irme otra vez al mundo de los vivos, ¿como podemos derrotar a tu hijo?_

_-Khalid es mitad dios, no puede ser derrotado tan facilmente... ¿Sabes?, creo que te gustaria saber lo que tu compañero y mi hijo estan haciendo en este momento._

_-No es mala idea._

_La deidad de los muertos le sonrio a Atem y despues estiro uno de sus manos a la pared que estaba a la derecha de ellos. Un remolino de color verde grisaseo se empezo a formar en la pared y despues se disperso alrededor creando un tipo de espejo, en el cual se podia notar a Khalid golpeando con varios ataques que salian de sus manos a Radames, quien parecia estar apunto de caer rendido debido a que tenia muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo y su ropa ya estaba desgarrada. Atem quedo impresionado al ver la fuerza con la que Radames peleaba, el chico por primera vez en su vida se tomaba algo en serio y Atem no sabia porque._

_-Tu muerte lo iso mas fuerte- Le dijo Anubis, sorprendiendo un poco a Atem._

_-¿Mi muerte?- Pregunto Atem y ahora en verdad ya estaba confundido- Pero si me acabas de decir que aun no a llegado mi tiempo._

_-Pero Radames no lo sabe. El en verdad piensa que moriste para salvarlo y ahora esta dispuesto a darte las gracias matando a mi hijo. Radames esta muy agradecido contigo- Dijo el señor de la muerte._

_-¿Pero que quieres decir con que mi muerte lo iso mas fuerte?- Dijo Atem ya que Anubis no le habia dado la respuesta a esa pregunta._

_-La respuesta es muy simple- Dijo poniendo una mano en los hombros de Atem- Veraz, cuando un humano pierde a algun ser querido su fuerza aumenta y esta dispuesto a hacer todo para vengarlo o darle un simple agradecimiento... Atem, lo que viene despues sera una larga conversacion. Es mejor que te sientes._

_Atem obedecio y se dirigio a las sillas blancas que estaban en el centro de la habitacion, Anubis chasqueo sus dedos y en ese instante el portal desaparecio. El señor de los muertos se sento en la silla que estaba al frente de Atem, quien tenia prisa por averiguar como derrotar a Khalid. Anubis y Atem se miraron por un tiempo, pero despues la deidad comenzo a hablar._

_-¿Que es lo que te interesaria saber de mi hijo?- Pregunto Anubis, quien ya se imaginaba lo que Atem iba a responder._

_-Anubis, no te ofendas pero quiero saber como podermos eliminar a tu hijo. Se que es duro para ti perder a tu propia sangre, pero entiende que Khalid esta causando caos. Ya destruyo El Cairo y Alejandria, no falta mucho para que se apodere de todo Egipto, porfavor ayudanos- Dijo Atem._

_-Ra tambien me a pedido que elimine a mi hijo, me eh negado por supuesto, pero aun me sigue insistiendo. Hace poco tiempo me advirtio que si tu o Radames morian en la pelea contra Khalid el seria desafiado por todos los dioses juntos. Si mi hijo le da muerte a Radames el dios Ra dara orden de liquidar a mi hijo con todas las deidades juntas._

_-¿Has intentado hablar con el?- Pregunto Atem ya que creia que una charla de padre a hijo no les caeria nada mal a los dos._

_-Muchas veces lo ise, sin embargo no me escucha. Quiere acabar con la raza humana, eso es lo unico que tiene en la cabeza en este momento. Intentar hablar con el y convencerlo seria dificil hasta para mi que soy su padre._

_-¿Y no hay nada que Radames pueda hacer para detenerlo?- Dijo Atem quien ya estaba desesperado por poder acabar con Khalid._

_-No- Esa respuesta iso que Atem se desilucionara un poco. Pero no aceptaria ese no como la respuesta del millon, tenia que haber algo que sirviera para poder acabar con el, pero Anubis no estaba colaborando lo suficiente en todo eso._

_-Anubis, esa respuesta no puede ser cierta- Al escuchar eso, la expresion de la cara del señor de los muertos cambio a una mirada dudosa hacia el joven faraon._

_-¿Que quieres decir, Atem? Esa es la unica respuesta que te puedo dar, mi hijo es mitad dios y sus poderes son superiores a los de cualquiera._

_-Pero Radames tambien es mitad dios, ¿acaso tu eres mas poderoso que Ra?- Al escucharse decir eso Atem se arrepintio al instante, pero al señor de los muertos no parecio importarle._

_-Yo estoy a un nivel muy bajo de llegar al poder de Ra, eso nadie puede negarlo y no me molesta que el dios del sol tenga mas poder que el señor de los muertos. Pero mi puesto como señor de la muerte no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza de mi hijo y eso no significa que Radames sea superior en poder a mi hijo._

_-Pero si tu mismo lo dijiste, Khalid es solo mitad dios, la otra parte es humana debe de tener algun punto debil. Todo mundo tiene un punto debil._

_-Tienes razon, tal vez mi hijo tenga un punto vulnerable. Pero tienes que entender que jamas conoci bien a Khalid, no lo conoci hasta que el cumplio treinta y tres años y una sola vez lo pude ver._

_-¿Al menos tienes algo que nos pueda ayudar? No se, un arma o... ¡algo!_

_-Lo siento, pero la unica arma creada por mi fue el ejercito de los muertos o como tu ya los conoces: Elogios. No creo tener nada que los ayude a vencer a Khalid._

_-Claro que lo tienes, Anubis. Tu eres su padre y como su padre tienes poder sobre el. Anubis, usted puede detener a Khalid con un solo dedo si eso es lo que quiere._

_-No se, Atem. Seria demasiado arriesgado mostrarme en la tierra como deidad, ¿sabes lo que haria Ra? El señor del sol no soportaria que una deidad se mostrara ante los humanos. Me enviaria con Apofis como un castigo por desobedecer sus leyes._

_-Si, el señor del sol se enojara si te presentas en la tierra, pero si lo haces para mantenerla a salvo no creo que te pase nada._

_-Dejame pensarlo, ¿si?_

_-Tomate tu tiempo, puedo esperar- Al decir eso, Atem se acomodo en la silla blanca y espero a que Anubis tomara su desicion._

_El señor de los muertos no sabia que hacer, si aceptaba lo que el faraon dijo y se presentaba ante su hijo en presencia de Yugi y los demas seria todo un problema con el dios del sol. Por otro lado, si no subia al mundo de los vivos su hijo tomaria control total, mataria a Radames y los dioses lo eliminarian si piedad alguna. Era una desicion muy dificil, se trataba de su hijo y matar a tu propia sangre no es nada facil, Ra ya habia experimentado esto con Anubis y tambien Osiris, quienes tenian hijos y seguramente sabian que perderl a sus hijos seria un dolor bastante inmenso. Anubis miro a Atem, este lo miraba atentamente mientras movia su pie izquierdo rapidamente haciendo que un sonido rapido sonara por toda la habitacion ¡¿Que diablos estaba pasando!... ¡El, el señor de los muertos ¿confundido y pensando en una opcion que le daba un simple humano? Definitivamente Anubis estaba perdiendo la cabeza. El señor de los muertos comenzo a gruñir y mostro sus dientes afilados provocando que Atem dejara de mover el pie y mirara con asombro a la deidad que estaba enfrente de el. Alrededor de Anubis se empezo a formar un tornado de fuego color negro que iso que toda la habitacion se llenara de aire y calor al mismo tiempo, Atem estaba atento con cualquier movimiento que Anubis intentara en su contra, ya que sabia que habia hecho enojar al señor de la muerte y la ira de un dios era la peor maldicion._

_-Atem- Llamo Anubis mientras se ponia de pie- Estoy deacuerdo contigo, subire al mundo de los vivos y le pondre fin a los actos de mi hijo._

_Al escuchar que Anubis los apoyaria, Atem tambien se levanto de la silla y le estrecho la mano a Anubis en un saludo._

**Hola a todos, eh aqui la continuacion de El Legado de Anubis. Perdonen lo del capitulo anterior, calcule mal el numero de capitulos que llevaria esta historia, pero bueno el siguiente capitulo es el verdadero final. Mando agradecimientos a DarkYamiMotou, AyumiYamiMotou, 3LiizaLuniita, Dragonazabache y Urara. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos. Adios**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	16. El Final de Todo

**El Legado de Anubis.**

**Capitulo 16: El Final del Todo.**

Una explosion sucumbio todo el lugar. Radames habia sido extrellado contra la pared de concreto de uno de los edificios que estaban alrededor del lugar donde el y Khalid daban a cabo su pelea. El impacto iso que se formara un gran agujero en la pared del edificio y que la espalda de Radames quedara mas herida de lo que ya estaba, el pobre chico apenas si se podia mover pero durante toda la pelea habia logrado que Khalid se debilitara un poco, lo que era bueno y a la vez no tanto ya que Khalid parecia un toro atacando con todo a su torero. Las ropas de Radames parecian harapos viejos y desgarrados, de sus brazos y piernas corrian diminutos rios de sangre, incluyendo en su boca y parte de la cara.

-A que las hilachas, asi nunca podre ganarle a este tipo- Decia Radames mientras se levantaba- O peor aun nunca podre vengar a Atem- Al pronunciar el nombre de su antiguo compañero, Radames dirigio la vista al cielo, el cual estaba totalmente nublado- Espero que estes mejor que yo.

En ese momento llego Khalid, el no estaba tan mal como lo estaba Radames. Lo unico que tenia eran unas pocas heridas, ropa desgarrada y un hilo de sangre bajandole de la boca al menton.

-¿Listo para lo siguiente, Radames?- Dijo Khalid al tiempo en que se hacercaba a Radames.

-No se si lo sabes, pero yo naci listo- Dijo el Hijo del Sol poniendose en posicion de ataque.

-Entonces volvamos al juego- Al decir eso, Khalid corrio hacia Radames con los puños en alto.

Ninguno de los dos podia usar magia ya, estaban bastante agotados y habian empezado a pelea como los humanos normales hace ya un minutos atras. Aunque Khalid preferia usar la magia que pelear como una persona normal se debia admitir que era muy bueno usando los puños. Radames, por otro lado, conocia muy bien como defenderse de los golpes de Khalid porque, segun el, no habia visto siete años enteros viendo las luchas en television para nada.

Cuando Radames apenas estaba por ponerse totalmente en pie Khalid le dio un fuerte puñetaso en la cara y Radames volvio a caer al piso estrellando fuertemente la cara contra el piso lleno de concreto y vidrios rotos. El chico intento levantarse, pero antes de que siquiera se apoyara con los brazos Khalid lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y comenzo a golpearlo en el estomago una y otra vez haciendo que Radames escupiera sangre con cada golpe que le daba su contrincante. Cuando Khalid dejo de golpearlo, fijo su mirada en su enemigo y este solo le respondio con una sonrisa mientras enseñaba sus dientes ensangrentados. Khalid no entendio porque Radames le sonreia, pero le importo un comino y volvio a dirigir su puño esta vez a la cara de Radames, pero cuando el puño de Khalid estaba por llegar a la cara de Radames este lo detuvo con una de sus manos haciendo que Khalid se desconcentrara un poco, esto provoco que Radames levantara su otro brazo y le devolviera el ataque a Khalid haciendo que este lo soltara.

Radames callo al piso algo debilitado, pero tenia que seguir peleando hasta conseguir victoria porque de lo contrario nunca podria darle las gracias a Atem y le entregaria la perdicion al mundo entero. Ante ese pensamiento Radames se puso en posicion de ataque rapidamente y despues corrio hacia Khalid, este no se esperaba el ataque sorpresa de su enemigo y fue recibido con un golpe en la quijada haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, pero depues fue derribado al piso por una patada voladora que recibio directamente en el estomago. El hijo de Anubis estaba apunto de levantarse cuando derepente recibio un golpe en el estomago seguido de un puñetaso en la quijada y por ultimo una patada en el costado; Radames estaba peleando de la manera mas rapida que podia, asi debilitaria mas a Khalid y seria mas facil desacerse de el de una vez por todas. Khalid estaba apunto de devolverle esos ataques a Radames, pero cuando menos se lo imagino recibio un codazo en el pecho provocando que el hijo de Anubis escupiera sangre y esta callo en el rostro de Radames.

-_Muy bien, hasta ahora todo va bien, solo tengo que seguir el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora y podre acabar con este tipo antes de lo que canta un gallo_- Penso Radames.

-¡Estas comenzando a hartarme, muchacho!- Dijo Khalid mientras recuperaba un poco la respiracion- ¡No me venceras tan facilmente como estas pensando!

-Tambien estoy empesando a creer lo mismo- Dijo Radames mientras respiraba agitadamente.

En ese instante Khalid salto contra Radames en el intento de derribarlo al piso, pero Radames logro hacer una matrix y Khalid le paso por encima como si fuera un gigantesco disco que tenia que esquivar. El hijo de Anubis callo detras de Radames apoyandose en las piernas, y al percatarse de que su intento de atacar a Radames habia fallado la ira lo domino por completo y volvio a saltar contra Radames, este estaba de espaldas y no se dio cuenta cuando Khalid lo ataco. Cuando Khalid lo derribo al piso se aseguro que fuera una caida dura, y lo fue, ya que la cara de Radames quedo con un gran raspon en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Despues, Khalid tomo a Radames de una pierna y comenzo a darle vueltas y vueltas hasta que lo solto y el chico fue a dar contra los escombros de un edificio. El chico se recupero rapidamente y salio de esos escombros para correr directamente hacia Khalid con los puños en alto, muchas veces trato de darle un golpe pero sus intentos eran fallidos y con cada uno Khalid le daba un golpe en la cara, en el estomago o en la espalda. Definitivamente a Radames se le empezaban a acabar las energias debido a que ya no podia siquiera mover un brazo.

El muchacho intento nuevamente golpear a Khalid, pero este le detuvo el golpe y empezo a presionarle el puño haciendo que Radames empezara a gritar. Luego, Khalid lo callo con un fuerte golpe en el estomago provocando que el hijo de Ra escupiera sangre y callera de rodillas a piso. Khalid se puso detras de el y despues lo derribo al piso empujandolo con su pie. Radames fue derrotado.

-Que lastima, Radames- Dijo Khalid en tono burlon- Pense que esta pelea podria durar un poco mas, pero ahora veo que pasaste demasiado tiempo con los humanos. Se supone que eres un semi-dios, alguien con poder superior al de cualquier persona... Pero aqui lo mas avergonzante es que jamas podras pagarle a tu querido amigo el diminuto favor que te iso al salvar tu vida.

-Callate- Dijo Radames debilmente, el chico nisiquiera sentia sus propias piernas.

-Obligame- Dijo Khalid casi desafiando a Radames nuevamente.

-Escucha, Khalid, si no estuviera en este estado ahora te patearia tanto el trasero que necesitarias una de esas ciriugias de trasero urgentemente- Al escuchar eso, Khalid se sintio indignado y decidio que ese era el ultimo dia del hijo de Ra.

-Tu lo pediste, Radames... ¡Te reuniras con Atem mas pronto de lo que pensabas!

En la mano de Khalid se empezo a formar un destello azulado que empezo a hacerse mas grande. El Hijo del Sol entendia muy bien lo que iba a pasar, pero no importaba porque podria darle las gracias a Atem como era debido y sin quitarle la vida a nadie, pero de igual manera se sentia muy culpable de no haber matado a Khalid, habia condenado al mundo a la perdicion al no ganar esa pelea y se iria a mejor vida con toda esa culpa en la mente.

-Ahora, Radames ¡MUERE!

Antes de que el destello azul golpeara a Radames, la tierra empezo a temblar y se empezo a abrir una gran grieta en medio de donde estaban Khalid y Radames. De la grieta empezo a salir fuego de color negro, este iso que el destello en la mano de Khalid desapareciera y que Radames quedara asombrado por lo que estaba viendo. Unos segundos despues, la grieta se iso mas grande y de esta salio una figura que no se podia ver muy bien debido a que el fuego negro era muy intenso. Radames y Khalid podian notar que aquella figura emitia una gran cantidad de energia muy superior a la que ellos dos tenian. El fuego negro desaparecio unos segundos despues dejando ver lo que Khalid nunca penso en volver a ver.

...

Un poco lejos de ese lugar se encontraban Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan y Franco, quienes se habian quedado al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Atem. Todos habian sentio el temblor de hace unos segundos y les habia preocupado que le hubiera pasado algo a Radames.

-¿Que habra sido eso?- Pregunto Yugi.

-Tal vez algun ataque de alguno de los dos- Dijo Tristan.

-No, no fue un ataque de ninguno de los dos- Dijo Franco, quien percibia una gran cantidad de energia- Que extraño, se supone que solo son dos fuentes de energia las que deberian de estar peleando, ¿pero porque percibo que hay una tercera energia?

-¿Que tal si vamos a investigar?- Sujirio Joey.

-No es mala idea- Dijo Franco- Tea, tu quedate con Atem, nosotros iremos a ver lo que esta pasando.

-Deacuerdo, Franco- Dijo Tea, quien todavia no podia sacarse de la cabeza que Atem estuviera muerto.

-Muy bien. ¡Vamonos, chicos!- Ordeno Franco, y al instante Yugi, Joey y Tristan lo siguieron por detras.

Cuando se perdieron de la vista de Tea ella dirigio su mirada a Atem, quien se encontraba tirado enfrente de ella con esa espantosa herida en el estomago. La chica abrazo el cuerpo sin vida del faraon, el dolor que sentia en ese momento no se podia comparar a ningun otro, habia perdido a la persona que mas amo en esa vida y ahora ya no podria decirle lo mucho que lo amo.

...

En otro lugar Radames y Khalid habian quedado completamente asombrados al ver lo que estaba ante sus ojos, Khalid era el mas impresionado. Ya habian pasado siglos y siglos sin verlo y ahora se presentaba ante el de la nada. La figura que habia salido de la grieta no era humano, era un dios: era Anubis, el señor de los muertos. La deidad estaba parada en medio de los dos semi- dioses mirando a la nada, pero cuando se percato de la energia de su hijo giro la cabeza en su direccion y Khalid retrocedio un paso al encontrarse con la mirada oscura de su padre. Radames estaba mas que asombrado, pocas veces habia visto a Anubis y ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, interrumpiendo su muerte al igual que Atem lo habia hecho, solo que esta vez nadie estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Padre- Susurro Khalid al ver al señor de los muertos- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

-Khalid, hijo, han pasado milenios desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- Dijo Anubis, haciendo que la piel de Khalid se erizara.

-No puedo creerlo- Fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Radames a ver a Anubis.

-Me entere que liberaste a los Elogios, causaste terror en El Cairo, destruiste Alejandria y mataste a Atem, el faraon que logro encerrar los poderes de las sombras- Dijo Anubis.

-Si, si yo ise todo eso... ¿y que? Todos esos humanos tenian que morir algun dia, ¿no crees?- Dijo Khalid sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de su padre.

-Tienes razon, pero ese no era su dia. Hijo, has estado causando problemas por todos lados y tambien has desatado la furia de Ra. Y sinceramente, yo tambien estoy cansado.

-Padre, no me importa que los dioses me manden madiciones. Lo unico que yo quiero es eliminar a esta raza de humanos para que los semi-dioses como yo y Radames vivamos como la raza mas poderosa en todo el universo entero.

-¿Y que acaso los semi-dioses no pueden vivir con los humanos?- Al escuchar esa pregunta, Radames tuvo la esperanza de que Khalid reflexionara un poco.

-No lo creo- Respondio Khalid- Veraz, padre, si dejo que algun diminuto numero de humanos viva con los semi-dioses infectaran a nuestra raza. No se si lo has notado pero en esta era los humanos son peores a los humanos que tu y los demas dioses gobernaban antes, ellos han creado armas que asesinan, son una raza violenta, no pueden vivir en paz. En pocas palabras, los humanos son lo peor que pudo haber pasado al universo.

-Tienes razon en eso, Khalid, pero hay que darles otra oportunidad, ¿no crees?

-¿Una y cuantas mas? Padre, si no le doy fin a esta raza tan primitiva ustedes los dioses jamas podran ver el mundo que siempre han deseado.

-Bueno, si quieres desaparecer a la raza humana y dejar vivos a los semi-dioses, adelante, tienes toda la libertad que pueda existir. Pero si quieres crear un mundo de semi-dioses, ¿porque trataste de matar a Radames? Segun tengo entendido, el tambien es un semi-dios como tu, ademas es el hijo de Ra.

-El chico trato de frustrar mis planes, y todo aquel se se interponga sea semi-dios o no tendra que pagar con la muerte.

No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraban Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Franco, quienes veian con asombro lo que tenian ante sus ojos.

-Orale, ¿quien es el tipo de la cabeza de perro?- Pregunto Joey al ver a la deidad.

-Es Anubis, el señor de los muertos y padre de Khalid- Respondio Franco, dejando asombrados a todos.

-Nunca me imagine verlo de tan cerca- Comento Tristan.

-Tristan estamos como a seis metros de ellos- Dijo Yugi.

-De igual manera no volveremos a ver al señor de los muertos a una distancia tan cercana, Yugi- Le dijo el castaño, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Anubis.

-Oigan, deberiamos ayudar a Radames, ¿no creen?- Dijo Franco- Se ve que esta muy herido y tal vez no lo debamos de dejar aqui si empieza una batalla entre padre e hijo.

-El mexicano tiene razon. Vamos- Dijo Joey, quien tambien habia pensado lo mismo.

Los cuatro caminaron sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Radames tratando de que ni Khalid ni Anubis los vieran. Radames estaba escuchando la conversacion que tenia Anubis con Khalid, pero fue interrumpido al sentir el tacto de una mano que le toco el hombro, volteo la vista y vio que era Franco acompañado de los demas. El peliblanco le dijo que lo ayudarian a salir de ahi, Radames solo asintio y dejo que Franco lo cagara en la espalda ya que el sabia que por el estado en el que se encontraba no podria caminar mucho, y mucho menos ponerse en pie. Se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de ahi, pero se quedaron a escuchar la conversacion que Anubis y Khalid estaban teniendo porque a Radames le interesaba y si empezaba una pelea el queria estar ahi para verla.

-Khalid si quieres crear tu propio mundo de semi-dioses igual aslo, pero recuerda que los humanos tienen el mismo derecho a vivir como tu, Radames... e incluso Atem.

-No me importa que tantos derechos tengan esta raza tan patetica, lo unico que se es que son imperfectos y jamas comprenderan el poder de los dioses. Lo mejor sera reunir a los semi-dioses de una vez por todas y despues eliminar a esta bola de ratas.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes, hijo mio, pero esa bola de ratas como tu la llamas fue la que te dio vida. Si yo no hubiera conocido a tu madre, que era una humana, tu no estarias aqui hablando conmigo.

-No metas a mi madre en esto, yo nisiquiera la conoci... Y nisiquiera se porque te llamo padre- Al escuchar esas ultimas palabras Anubis se indigno.

-¿¡Como que no sabes porque me llamas padre! ¡Me llamas asi poque soy tu padre, ¿porque mas?

-Dejaste de ser mi padre el dia en que me abandonaste con la familia de Adom, y si creias que haciendote ver cuando yo tuviera treinta y tres años seria algo muy normal entonces te equivocaste. Mi ira al saber que yo era mitad dios y que nadie jamas me lo dijo se desato por tu culpa ¡Nadie exepto tu tiene la culpa, Anubis!

-Bueno, si es mi culpa ¿porque no te desquitas conmigo?- Dijo con completa furia el señor de los muertos.

-Porque no tengo deseos de pelear con el señor de la muerte. Ademas, ya tengo con quien desquitarme.

-Hijo, deja a los humanos en paz, ellos no tienen nada que ver con los dioses- Decia la deidad, tratando de convencer a su hijo que dejara en paz a la raza humana.

-Ahora tal vez no, pero si en tiempos pasados y como ya existen semi-dioses que los puedan respetar a ustedes los humanos ya no son utiles aqui.

Anubis estaba por decir algo mas a su hijo cuando de la mano de este se creo una lanza y rapidamente se la lanzo a su padre, quien con solo levantar una mano detuvo la lanza y la tiro al piso desapareciendola. Su hijo ya se esperaba algo parecido, pero eso no le impidio volver a intentar otro ataque; Khalid extendio sus brazos a los lados y en cada mano aparecio una bola de fuego, las cuales lanzaba contra su padre cada vez que aparecian en su mano. Anubis, por otro lado, nisiquiera se molestaba en moverse, el recibia cada uno de los ataques pero estos no le causaban ningun daño, lo que hacia enojar mas a Khalid.

El semi-dios dejo de lanzar bolas de fuego contra su padre y volvio a unir sus manos formando la figura de una piramide con sus dedos, Khalid empezo a recitar las mismas palabras que habia recitado la vez en la que habia atacado a Radames con ese mismo ataque, en el medio de la piramide empezo a aparecer un destello y cuando Khalid termino de recitar las palabras el destello salio disparado directamente hacia Anubis. Aquel destello parecia un rayo gigantesco que arrazo con todo causando que se levantara una gran tormenta de polvo y aire juntos. Cuando las dos desaparecieron Khalid ya se aseguraba la victoria, pero una vez que vio a su padre aun de pie sin un rasguño y con la capa volando debido a que aun habia un poco de aire Khalid sintio que iba a estallar de coraje, ese era su ataque mas potente y si no podia superar a su padre jamas podria tomar control del mundo. En un momento de coraje Khalid extendio su mano en direccion a Anubis y de esta salio un destello al igual que el anterior, pero este era azulado y el otro habia sido blanco con rayos despidiendose en el alrededor, este destello estaba apunto de golpear al señor de la muerte pero cuando apenas lo iba a tocar Anubis se puso en posicion de ataque y golpeo el destello que estaba apunto de atacarlo logrando desviarlo a otro lado.

-Basta de ataques, Khalid, no puedes matar a tu propio padre- Dijo Anubis haciendo que la ira de Khalid se aumentara.

-¡CALLATE!

Al decir eso, Khalid volvio a aparecer bolas de fuego en sus manos de color negro y comenzo a lanzarlas contra su padre a lo loco. Lo unico que Anubis hacia para salvarse de los impactos de esas bolas de fuego era tomarlas con su mano y desviarlas a otra direccion, lo cual era un poco dificil ya que la velocidad con que Khalid lanzaba los ataques era mucha, lo que solo le daba al señor de la muerte un segundo para que se desaciera de la bola de fuego y que tomara la siguiente. Cuando Khalid quedo cansado, Anubis tomo una desicion que posiblemente le doleria, pero era por el bien de todos incluso de los dioses. La deidad junto las palmas de sus manos en direccion a Khalid, quien se mantenia apoyandose en las rodillas para recuperar un poco la respiracion, el señor de la muerte se arrepintio por un minuto pero entonces recordo que le habia prometido a Atem que le pondria fin a los actos de su hijo.

-Lo lamento, Khalid- Anubis se tomo cinco segundos para desidirse y despues conjuro su mas poderoso y mortal ataque- _¡Krusio!_

Al decir eso, Anubis separo las palmas de sus manos y al instante un destello de color rojo acompañado de rayos de color negro salio disparado en direccion a su hijo. Khalid escucho como algo se dirigia hacia el y al ver el gran destello enfrente de el extendio sus manos tratando de detenerlo, pero cuando sus manos se impactaron con el gran poder del señor de los muertos estas se quemaron y se convirtieron en huesos al igual que todo su cuerpo. Cuando el destello arraso por completo a Khalid la piel de este se empezo a desacer hasta que se convirtio en un esqueleto, el cual seguia gritando y gritando al sentir el dolor que le habia dado a conocer su propio padre.

-NOOOOOOOO...- Los gritos de Khalid desparecieron una vez que sus huesos se desaparecieron en el fuego de aquel ataque mandado por su propio padre para que acabara con el.

Al ver que habia vaporisado a su propio hijo, el señor de los muertos bajo la mirada sintiendo una gran y atormentadora culpa por haber matado a su propia sangre. Pero el sabia que era lo mejor para todos y quien sabe, tal vez podria volver a ver a su hijo en la Necropolis algun dia.

-¿Señor Anubis?- Llamo una voz detras del señor de los muertos.

-Radames, que alegria ver a mi sobrino otra vez- Dijo Anubis al ver nuevamente al hijo de Ra.

-Y yo me alegro de ver a mi tio de nuevo- Dijo para despues darle un rapido abrazo a la gran deidad- Tio, siento mucho que haigas perdido a tu hijo, se que debio haber sido muy duro para ti.

-Khalid cometio demasiados errores al dstruir El Cairo y revivir a los Elogios, los dioses tratamos de darle una segunda oportunidad pero al ver lo que iso decidieron tomar medidas drasticas en su contra, como su padre no quise que mataran a mi hijo y tome la desicion de hacerlo yo mismo, claro con un poco de ayuda de alguien.

-Debio de ser dificil... Tio, no es por molestar ni de abusar de tus poderes pero... bueno... me preguntaba si tu... podrias... revivir a un amigo que me salvo de la muerte- Pidio Radames un poco apenado.

-¿Revivir a Atem?- Al escuchar la mencion del nombre de Atem Radames se sorprendio.

-¿Conoces a Atem?- Pregunto Radames sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si, el fue quien me ayudo a tomar la desicion de matar a mi hijo. Es muy extraño que se haiga presentado ante mi en ese momento, segun su Reloj de Tiempo aun le quedan setenta y seis años de vida.

-¿A si?... ¿Y que dices? ¿Lo traeras de vuelta?- Decia Radames algo desesperado por la futura respuesta de Anubis.

-No veo porque no- Al escuchar eso se formo una sonrisa en el rostro de Radames.

-Gracias, tio, en verdad te lo agradesco mucho- Dijo Radames haciendole una reverencia a la deidad.

-No es nada, muchacho.

Despues de decir eso Anubis estiro uno de sus dedos al cielo y de este salio un rayo que solo Radames y Anubis pudieron ver, el cual se dirigia en direccion a donde estaban Tea y el cuerpo sin vida de Atem.

...

Tea se encontraba aun abrazando el cuerpo de Atem, el cual fue impactado por el rayo invisible que Tea nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que venia en su direccion. Los ojos del tricolor se abrieron de golpe y despues exalo una bocanada de aire, la cual se convirtio en respiracion agitada unos segundos despues, Tea se dio cuenta de eso y al instante se dirigio hacia la cara de Atem, la cual se encontraba viendola con mirada de sorpresa y duda al mismo tiempo. La herida en su estomago habia desaparecido y ahora solo le quedab pequeñas cortadas en el cuerpo.

-Atem... ¡Atem estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo!- Exclamaba Tea al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a Atem, quien correspondio el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Me gusto volver a verte, Tea- Dijo el faraon sin romper el abrazo.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte- Dijo Tea al tiempo en que derramaba lagrimas de alegria al saber que la persona que mas amaba estaba viva.

-¿Donde estan los demas, Tea?- Pregunto Atem separandose un poco del abrazo que tenian ambos.

-No lo se, dijeron que investigarian algo en el lugar donde Radames y Khalid estaban peleando y no los eh visto desde entonces- Dijo Tea, quien tenia un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿En serio?- Tea asintio- ¿Sabes, Tea? Creo que ya se quien me revivio.

-¿A si?... Bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que estas vivo y estas con nosotros- Decia la castaña al tiempo en que le daba otro abrazo.

Atem le volvio a corresponder el abrazo y despues se dio cuenta de que en verdad habia extrañado a Tea, quien habia sentido que le encajaron mil dagas en el corazon al saber que Atem habia muerto, pero ahora que el estaba vivo Tea se volvio a sentir feliz.

-Tea, hay algo que necesito desirte- Dijo Atem mirando directamente a la cara a su amiga.

-Si, Atem ¿que pasa?.

Sin decir nada mas, el faraon se fue hacercando lentamente al rostro de Tea quien se sonrojo al ver lo que Atem intentaba, sin embargo se dejo llevar y cuando ambos menos se lo imaginaron los labios de los dos se unieron en un calido y apasionante beso. Ambos se sonrojaron cuando el beso se iso mas profundo, pero no les importo en lo absoluto.

-Tea,- Llamo Atem en medio del beso- te amo.

-Yo tambien, Atem- Dijo Tea para despues seguir besandolo.

-Te dije que terminarian juntos, me debes cinco- Al escuchar esas voces, Atem y Tea se separaron y luego miraro hacia atras para encontrarse con las miradas de Radames, Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Franco, quienes los veian de manera picara y sonriente.

-Vaya, apenas llevas un minuto de haber regresado a la vida y ya tienes novia, que suertudo, amigo, que suertudo- Comento Radames, haciendo que Atem sintiera ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Que bueno que estas bien, faraon- Dijo Yugi y despues todos se abalanzaron a abrazarlo.

-Tambien me... da gusto verlos... Ahora... ¿podrian quitarse... porfavor?... No puedo... respirar- Al oir eso, todos se apartaron de Atem y este volvio a exalar una gran bocanada de aire para poder respirar de nuevo.

-Atem, muchas gracias- Dijo Radames dejando algo confundido al faraon.

-¿De que me estas dando gracias?- Pregunto al no entender a lo que se referia su compañero.

-Esque... te agradesco que me salvaras de... Bueno, que tu haigas- Radames no sabia como darle gracias al joven emperador por lo que habia hecho por el, pero despues encontro la manera de decirselo- Faraon, gracias por haberme salvado al sacrificar tu vida- Dijo Radames con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-No fue nada, Radames. De igual manera tenia que hacerlo- Dijo Atem devolviendole la sonrisa al hijo de Ra- Oye... ¿donde esta Anubis y Khalid?

-Mi tio regreso a la Necropolis, dijo que tenia cosas que arreglar con los demas dioses. Y si quieres saber que paso con Khalid solo te dire que fue vaporisado por su propio padre- Atem se sorprendio al escuchar eso, se imagino que debio de ser duro para Anubis pero de igual manera sabia que tendria que hacerlo.

-Fue duro para el, ¿verdad?- Dijo Tea.

-Si, no creo que lo pueda superar tan facil. Digo, perder un hijo es como perder tu brazo derecho... aunque haiga cometido una que otra barbaridad debio ser duro.

Despues de que Radames dijera eso Atem y Tea se levantaron del suelo y despues se miraron provocando que apareciera un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Radames los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa picara y por un minuto Atem creyo haber escuchado Viva los novios y seguramente eso abria sido idea de el hijo de Ra. Una vez que dieron por hecho que todo se habia acabado decidieron regresar a Domino, pero antes Radames le entrego el Rompecabezas del Milenio a Atem, este le pregunto como lo habia conseguido y Radames le respondio que lo habia encontrado despues de que Anubis se fue. Solo eso basto para que Atem entendiera que ya todo se habia acabado

-Radames, ¿como nos iremos a Domino?- Pregunto Yugi, quien no tenia idea de que harian para regresar a su hogar.

-Bueno, ¿quien de ustedes sabe nadar?- Ante esa pregunta todos frenaron de golpe y miraron a Radames con confusion- Era una broma, nos iremos en un barco.

-Aja, ¿y como vas a conseguir un barco?- Pregunto Atem quien no se creia que Radames pudiera conseguir un barco hacia Domino.

-¿Ya te mensione que soy el hijo de Ra?- Despues de esa pregunta Atem le dirigio una mirada de fastidio, lo que le dio a conocer a Radames que todos ya se sabian ese cuento- Mejor digan que ya lo saben, ¿no?

-¡Consigue el maldito barco!- Le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ay, pero que desesperados- Comento Radames y despues tomo rumbo hacia la costa de Alejandria.

Todos seguian a Radames por detras a paso lento ya que el chico apenas si podia caminar, era un milagro que nadie lo tuviera que cargar en brazos hasta la costa. Radames habia contado que la pelea habia sido demasiado dura y que estaba apunto de perder, pero cuando ya le hiban a dar el pasaje al nuevo mundo aparecio Anubis y lo salvo de su muerte. Atem no dudo de ninguna parte de la historia porque el señor de los muertos y el habian acordado que Anubis eliminaria a su hijo sin tener piedad, y a cambio Anubis lo regresaria a la vida.

Una vez que llegaron a la costa, Radames puso los pies en el agua y despues las manos. Cuando las manos de Radames tocaron el agua, esta empezo a sacudirse haciendo que las olas chocaran unas con otras al igual que en el ultimo sueño que Atem habia tenido. Despues de un minuto el agua empezo a sacudirse mas fuerte y de repente, del agua surgio un barco de color blanco enfrente de ellos. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver el transporte acuatico que estaba enfrente de ellos, llevaba por nombre Soker al igual que la deidad cocodrilo del Rio Nilo. No se molestaron en preguntar si ese barco habia sido otra de las creaciones de los dioses y subieron al transporte despues de que Radames dijo Todos a bordo.

Tardaron dos dias en llegar al muelle de Domino, pero una vez que vieron que ya habian llegado a casa se sintieron aliviados y felices de estar de nuevo en su respectivo hogar. Cuando Soker se detuvo los unicos que bajaron fueron Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tea y Tristan, Franco y Radames se quedaron en el barco.

-¿Ustedes no vienen?- Pregunto Atem al ver que ninguno se molestaba en bajar.

-No, amigo, tengo que hacer otra parada en Mexico- Dijo señalando a Franco con el pulgar- Ademas, tengo que regresar a Siria con mi madre, no puedo dejarla sola.

-Entonces... ¿aqui termina todo?- Dijo el faraon, quien pensaba en que jamas volveria a verlos.

-Este es el final de nuestro camino, faraon- Dijo Franco- Nuestro encuentro solo era para salvar al mundo de ser destruido por Khalid.

-Pero no te pongas triste, tal vez pueda convencer a mamá de venir a vivir aqui el proximo año- Decia el Hijo del Sol con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, Atem, algun dia nos volveras a ver.

-Bueno, solo espero que ese dia llegue pronto- Dijo el faraon dedicandole una sonrisa a ambos.

-Me asegurare de que asi sea- Dijo Franco devolviendole la sonrisa a Atem.

-Tambien cuenta conmigo, te seguire molestando aunque sea por telefono ¿entendiste?- Dijo Radames con la misma sonrisa en su rostro- Oye, la chica con la que te encontre besandote, es muy linda- Atem se sonrojo al oir eso- Amigo no vallas a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Ella te quiere, creo que tu la quieres... se llama amor, no pueden negarlo.

-Jamas la dejare- Aseguro Atem.

-Mas te vale- Dijo Radames- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Tuvimos una gran aventura, espero que otro dia podamos repetirlo.

-Yo no te aseguro nada- Comento Franco- Adios, faraon.

-Adios, Franco- Se despidio Atem.

-Nos veremos luego, viejo, cuidate- Dijo Radames en forma de despedida.

-Muy bien... viejo- Dijo el faraon tratando de hablar el mismo lenguaje que Radames.

Luego de unos minutos, el barco abandono el muelle de Domino y tomo rumbo hacia Mexico. Atem solo esperaba volver a ver pronto a esos dos, los extrañaria mucho y jamas olvidarian los momentos que todos pasaron juntos. Nunca olvidaria la primera vez que conocio a Radames, la vez en que casi mueren en el vuelo del avion, el viaje por el desierto, la vez en que Radames saco el auto del agua, cuando lo iso pasar una gran verguenza cuando calculo la posible fuerza de Khalid y que el resultadio dio a frijoles. En sus sueños olvidaria la vez en que conocio a Franco, el dia en que comenzo la batalla, el momento en que se sacrifico para mantener a Radames a salvo, la conversacion que tuvo con Anubis y el primer beso que el y Tea tuvieron. Si, no lo podia negar, esa habia sido la mayor aventura que jamas habia tenido. Nunca iba a olvidar a Franco y a Radames.

Despues de unos dias, Atem por fin ingreso con Yugi y los demas a la escuela, era algo aburrida como el lo habia predijo, ¿pero que iba a hacer? El y Tea se convirtieron en novios y Atem hacia todo lo posible por sacarse a las demas estudiantes de encima, pero estas le seguian insistiendo en tener una cita. A el lo conocian como el hermano de Yugi y Atem no lo negaba aunque sabia que el y Yugi no eran de la misma sangre, ¡pero por amor de dios, se parecian un monton!

Atem aun seguia esperando el dia en que el barco de Radames llegara al muelle, cada vez que salia de la escuela y pasaba por el muelle miraba la costa esperando que Soker se viera a lo lejos, pero no habia nada mas que agua en todo el horizonte. Pero de igual manera algun dia los volveria a ver.

**Fin.**

**¡Hola! este es el ultimo capitulo de El Legado de Anubis, espero que les haiga gustado a todos aquellos que acaban de leerlo. Mando un agradecimiento a DarkYamiMotou, Dragonazabache, Urara, 3LiizaLuniita y AyumiYamiMotou, que me apoyaron e inspiraron en todo el desarrollo de la historia, muchas gracias. Nos veremos en mi siguiente historia titulada Hermano, no es un fic de Yugioh ahora es de Teen Titans, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**¡No se pierdan Hermano!**


End file.
